Of Minibots And Monsters
by Zira Angel
Summary: Sometimes saving someone is worth it. Shockwave knows this very well. TFA Trigger warnings for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

New story! Yeah! This one, as you will see, is actually a bit more... violent than other ones. But, hey, it is Shockwave, right? What do you expect?

Okay, guys, trigger warnings: mentions of rape, abuse, and violence. Lots of violence.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>Infiltration and intelligence extraction were Shockwave's specialties. There were few places he could not break into, and few bits of intelligence that he could not gather, given enough time. Zone had several Autobot facilities that he was going to steal from, and it would hardly even be a workout on any level. There was no challenge to this. No effort expended in folding his frame down, flipping his insignia to an Autobot one, and strolling in after a quick hack to the databanks to make it appear that he was there for routine maintenance on their systems.<p>

Then he would gather all the reports he needed and stroll out just as easily.

His size may have prevented him from joining the Autobot military and Elite Guard-they had begun to perform full, extensive medical evaluations on all recruits after a glitched Decepticon had tried to infiltrate, but it had not prevented Shockwave from taking on the guise of an Autobot technician. His cranebot frame in that form only made it seem more plausible, and crane models loved to fix things.

To his great amusement, he had even received a commendation from Autobot Command for his excellent repairs and programs that he placed in their systems for 'security.' Oh, yes, his firewalls would prevent _any_ hacking attempt, but they also collected little packets of data and waited to transmit them whenever Shockwave so desired. Oh, yes, Longarm was an excellent system technician.

His only regret about his disguise was that Longarm was a largely asexual being, with few desires and no interest in interfacing. It meant that his long stints in that compacted frame left him with an aching, hot spark in desperate need of relief.

When he leaves the Autobot buildings a few megacycles later, his programs securely in place, ready to collect data or shut down the entire system at his command, Shockwave's spark is throbbing with need.

He makes his way across the city, thankful that this planet is so friendly to neutrals, and even to Decepticons, in the right neighborhoods. They were not a happy people, conquered by the Autobots and forced into labor to meet the needs of the empire. It was a largely industrial planet, and even those 'loyal' Autobots in positions of command here would look the opposite way when a Decepticon, or group of Decepticons chose to visit the city.

As long as they brought credits with them, the bots here were happy to serve them. Shockwave avoided Klau, the only city that was full of Autobot fanatics, on the opposite side of the planet. All Decepticons avoided that city, and all Klausians avoided the rest of the planet. It was a good arrangement of mutual, deliberate ignorance.

With this in his processor, Shockwave waits until he finds an isolated, dark alleyway, and folds his frame back up, stepping into the street lights again. None of the bots here spare him more than a second glance, used to the sight of Decepticons visiting to enjoy the seedier aspects of their society.

Ahead of him, a short ways away, is Shockwave's favorite little bar. It's a dark, filthy, and absolutely horrible place that has ceilings far too low, and the best energon this side of Quintessa. Shockwave does not even mind that he has to sit on the floor, which is sticky with spilled energon, and _still_ crouch down to fit his frame inside.

He offlines his optic to enjoy the large cube he was given, and to better hear the talking around him. He loves how just by stepping in, they normally turn their conversation into various things he may be interested in, just because he sparks that line of conversation among the bots. In fact, there's one that is mentioning a _minibot brothel_. He's thankful for his training in keeping silent and secret, or he wouldn't have been able to control his revs.

He's _never_ heard of a minibot brothel before. Minibots are just too precious to let into a profession like that. They're more likely to be snapped up for a private showing in the berth, rather than allowed to wander from spark to spark.

He knows better than to rush right out after hearing such wonderful news to soothe his hot and wanting spark. That will only alert everyone to what he's doing. While they look the other way - or even downright encourage in some cases - Decepticons roaming the streets, they will _not_ look forward to him - well known minibot fancier that he is - shoving his way into a brothel at the first mention of a minibot.

He sips his energon, letting it settle in his tank in the wonderful way it always does, and listens to the chatter. When he's done, he pays for it, and leaves no faster and no slower than he always does. At the same speed, he heads to the brothel. He's looking forward to delicious minibot spark against his, and may become a regular customer if the bot is good enough at it.

Or, if there are multiple minibots there, as the gossip seems to suggest, perhaps he can purchase the time of all of them at once and indulge in having their tiny, squirmy frames all over him while he links cables and drives them to overload after overload, directly through their coding.

Assuming that he will be allowed a cable link, of course. Many brothels deny it to all guests-save those who pay well enough for it-and the rest tend to have a '+ Shockwave' rule that denies _Shockwave_ cable links, regardless of how well he pays.

They seem to believe he will hack their prostibots into loving him and running off to live the rest of their lives in his berth.

Shockwave respects prostibots far too much to hack them that way. They offer him pleasure, and it would be cruel to reward them with a vicious hack. Pleasurable hacks are a different matter, of course. He has yet to come across a bot who objected to having him slide through their processors and trigger every circuit and sensor cluster that is capable of transmitting pleasure signals. No. They always beg for him to return.

Only one of those bots is an _actual_ minibot, of course. They so very rarely end up in brothels. They always end up in private auctions and then decorate the arms of bots who can afford to visit such auctions.

Megatron had refused to allow Shockwave access, claiming that the bot would bring home dozens of minibots and clutter up whatever base he was in.

He makes his way to the brothel, and it isn't the _worst_ one he's ever been to, but he certainly wouldn't say it was a _good_ one. It barely made it out of the top ten worst brothels he's been to. And that's _only_ because he can see a picture of the prostibots decorating the walls, and the minibot really is there. Just having a minibot means it is a brothel worth going to.

He is, however, incredibly disappointed to see the other bots that are touted as mini. Yes, they look to be smaller than normal for their model type, but none are near as tiny or pretty as an actual minibot. He's not really impressed with the cyclebot. It is very clearly a normal cyclebot that is just barely smaller than other ones. Very likely was modified to lose some of the metal to make it smaller and slightly more attractive to bots that want that sort of thing with a cyclebot.

He's not interested in _modded_ tininess.

Especially when he can see the adorable minibots picture right next to the cyclebots.

The bot has no name beneath his image, only a number, which Shockwave finds rather curious. Most establishments with a minibot would be shouting the bots information on all the airwaves, trying to lure customers to sample him.

They must already have a large enough customer base, or perhaps the mech has chosen to only take a smaller number of clients. A minibot prostibot would be given most of whatever he desired to have, even if it meant a loss for the brothel management. If not, that prostibot would end up choosing to auction themselves off as a consort instead.

This minibot . . . his image was gorgeous, even if the picture had been taken by a bot who clearly did not know how to make love to a minibot frame with his camera. It was good enough to showcase the bot, who was sitting on a berth, staring at the camera with a blank expression on his face that made Shockwave long to have him screaming in pleasure, offering happy little smiles afterwards while they shared a cube of energon.

The bot is primarily a light grey, with darker grey in the typical minibot accent places. He's a slimmer model than most mech minibots, with amazing slinky hips that hint at possible cyclebot heritage somewhere in his past. The thinnest parts of him, those delicate, slim limb parts that Shockwave loves to fondle, are a smooth, perfect shade of black. The same sort of black that most protoforms tend to take. He has a blue visor covering his optics-although it's hard to tell with most smaller frame types if visors are additions, or if they serve as actual optics.

Disappointment filters through Shockwave's spark when he notices that the minibot is one of the models without horns, his helm ridged with three crests. The center one has a small triangle that just begs to be painted in darker grey to draw attention to his optics. At least the bot has adorable little audio nubs on either side of his helm, which will serve to satisfy Shockwave's tendency to nibble and pinch.

It really is too bad that he has a personal rule about not showing off his mouth in public. He will have to wait until the fifth or sixth time to kiss and nibble. By then he'll have the room seeded with enough things to block any recording devices other than his own.

Looking down at the bot at the front desk, he finally says, "Number eleven." He wonders why the minibot got such an odd number, but he can ask some other time.

The deskbot gives him a blank look, then glances at the console, "For how long?"

He _wants_ to say the entire night, but he does actually have to leave in about six megacycles. Be ready by that point, as well. "Four megacycles." He really _should_ say three, but he's willing to rush a bit just for an extra megacycle with such an adorable bot.

The bot is _clearly_ playing a game in his processor, and it is highly irritating that he's being ignored in favor of it. About a klik later, he's looked at, "Payment in advance, no refunds, and you have a megacycle wai-" The bot frowns, "Looks like you can just go right in after you pay. Lucky you."

Shockwave swipes a credit pad over the scanner, allowing it to deduct the correct amount of credits for the time. The price is absurdly high, but Shockwave had expected that. Minibots are an expensive model type to find attractive. He tucks the pad away and slips up the stairs as directed by the bot at the desk, pacing down the halls until he finds the door marked with the number eleven. The numbers are painted on, but the paint is peeling, and Shockwave frowns to himself, pressing his servo to the bell for the door, requesting entrance.

The door slides open, and Shockwave's spark freezes, completely stopping its pulsing for several long moments.

The minibot looking up at him is . . there are no words that Shockwave can use to accurately describe how battered the poor thing looks. His visor has a web of cracks on one side, and his frame is dented and one of his shoulder guards is caved in, the perfect outline of a fist at the center of it, and from the way the minibot is moving the joint stiff and slow, the metal is pinching his gears and keeping him from having his full range of movement. He can tell just from the way the metal is bent in that there is _no_ tire beneath that shoulder guard, and when the bot shifts a bit on his damaged peds, Shockwave can see that the tires on the backs of his peds are gone as well, leaving bare and bent axles behind.

And the bots sparkplates. . . Primus.

Shockwave is going to find the bots responsible for this and offline them. Slowly and painfully.

He slowly moves over to the berth, and gently pulls the poor thing into his lap, petting the little bot gently. The bot starts to _try_ to force his plates open more than the already badly damaged holes already are, but he shakes his head, "No, little bot. I'm not going to 'face you when you're so _hurt_."

The little bot looks confused, clearly unsure how _Shockwave_ - being well known for cruelty and hacking - isn't forcing him open, and is most likely thinking that he wants to rip them off.

While he _does_ want them off, it is only so he can replace them with functional ones.

Petting the bots damaged and broken crests, he hisses in sympathy as he sees one of the adorable little audio nubbins is crushed flat. The bot shudders, but does not flinch away as he pets him. "Let's get you fixed, little bot."

He's glad for the fact that vorns and vorns ago he had taken to having a minibot servicing kit. Granted, when he originally put it in, it was all sparktoys and other delicious things to use on a minibot, but it has expanded since then. He takes out specialized tools designed to fix damage to a minibot frame, and slowly works on repairing armor.

"Do many bots damage you, little mech?" His claws are gentle as he works on the crushed shoulder guard. "Or was it just the bot before me?"

When the bot speaks, Shockwave is startled by the cultured accent the mech has, "I am still functioning. If you wish to use my spark, you have paid for the right to do so." The bot ducks his head, the motion graceful, or as graceful as locked and damaged joints will allow, "Should I offline too early to satisfy you, you will be refunded your credits." His expression stays blank when he adds, "I will not put up any firewalls when you hack me. You have paid for that privilege as well."

Shockwave's claws clench reflexively, and he holds back an angry hiss, wanting nothing more than to go downstairs and offline the mech for allowing him hacking privileges on a minibot. His credit pad had clearly identified him as Shockwave, if the mech was too stupid to realize it himself. As much as it irritated him to have limited cable access to bots, he understood it was only the proprietors attempting to keep their property safe. "I will not be hacking you this sol."

The bots visor dims so low it is almost completely dark, and his voice is much quieter when he speaks again. "Oh. I see. You wish to attempt to spark with me. You have paid for that right as well. I will not be allowed with violent clients for the next sol, until I can be scanned to see if your sparking attempt took."

Shockwave wants to go down and smash the bots face in on the desk. The only reason he doesn't is because the minibot is so _badly_ damaged. He taps his forehead against the mechs, optic offline. "No, little bot. You can put it up. I would not dream of forcing you into having a sparkling if you do not wish one with me." He runs his claw long the bots frame, hating how _fragile_ the mechs armor seems. Normally he loves how tiny and easily broken a minibot seems, just so he can show how careful he is with them. But this... this is like they are _starving_ the poor thing, just so clients have a better chance at destroying him.

The bots visor flickers in what _might_ have been called hope if it wasn't so muted and hurt. "I see. You have paid for four megacycles. You will be allowed to do anything you wish to me, as long as it doesn't end in permanent offlining."

He is going to take the bot with him. That's what he's going to do. The bot is very clearly classically taught just by the way he can talk, and _no_ minibot deserves this sort of treatment.

He just is going to take the bot with him.

Megatron will understand..

Shockwave gently spreads the minibot out on the berth, fixing what he can with the maintenance tools he's accumulated. "What is your designation, little minibot?" he asks kindly, working on reshaping the collapsed shoulder guard. It feels absolutely grotesque without the tire beneath it, but he keeps his expression neutral-an easy thing to do when all he has to maintain is the tilt of his head and the shape of his optic.

The bots voice is much calmer, even if his tone is a bit puzzled by Shockwave's interest and kind care. "I am whorebot number eleven." The bot makes a soft noise when Shockwave finishes working the dent out. The way he says it, the words and the name, they are the way a sparkless pleasure drone would respond to questions, fresh from the assembly line.

Shockwave hums, keeping his rage burning deep inside, a hot coal ready to flash into a fire the moment he allowed it enough fuel. Energon would spill before he left this planet. "I do not like that designation. May I use another for you?"

It's his way of asking for the bots real name, but the minibot only nods slowly, "Yes. You may call me whatever you like. I will respond to it." He vents slowly, and Shockwave wants to cry at the way the bot is cycling air twice as fast as normal because half of his vents are crushed. he doesn't _have_ the tools to fix those, and the ones for himself would rip the bot apart.

He uses the very tips of his claws to try to open them, but has to stop when that looks like it will only damage further. "I would prefer you to tell me the name you want me to refer to you as."

The bot stares up at the ceiling with his cracked visor, "I do not have a preferred designation, but many call me minibot. I will answer to anything you wish."

He is not the least bit happy. He is tempted to just _stop_ working and leave with the bot now. It would actually be _cheaper_ if he did, actually. Sighing, he stands up, and draws the little bot to his wobbly peds. "I would like you to gather all of your personal effects, and place them in your su-" He stops, frowning, then unwillingly draws his claws through the little bots subspace, pulling out all sorts of damaging objects that must have been shoved in there just to _hurt_. Dropping the various machines that vibrate at exactly the wrong frequency for being held in a subspace on the floor, he crushes them under his clawed peds. "Gather your things. I am buying you."

The bot lowers his gaze. "You may change your mind when you see my price. I am here because of a debt, and to buy me, you must not only pay my price, but the price of that debt as well. I am not worth that many credits."

As long as the mech costs less than a fragging planet, he can afford it purely on Longarms salary. Purely on the portion of Longarms salary that he secrets away into other accounts, really. Longarm makes ridiculous sums for his patches. "I will be the one who decides what you are worth, little bot. Pack your things."

The bot stares up at him for a full klik, before turning slowly, on his still-damaged peds, to pick up a single datapad from inside a closet. It gets tucked away in his subspace, and the bot returns to him. "I am ready."

Shockwave slides his gaze to the other objects in the room-a rough, damaged painting on the wall, several broken pieces of statues that appear to have been scavenged out of a garbage heap, and a few small pots of polish and paint. "Nothing else here is yours, or do you simply not wish to take any of it with you?"

The bot sighs as he's picked up, cradled in Shockwave's arms, "It belongs to the brothel."

He gently rubs the only _slightly_ damaged audio nubbin. "Very well, lovely bot, but if you wish to take anything with you, I am willing to pay for that as well. Is there anything you want me to gather for you?" At the bots shake of the head, he steps out of the room, and heads down to the lobby.

"Hey!" _It is always so _wonderful_ to know that a bot can actually do their jobs_, is all he can think as he gets in the deskbots line of sight, and the mech starts yelling. "You can't take him off the premises! You paid for four megacycles _on site_."

He kind of wonders how much he would have had to pay for off site.

Setting his minibot down gently so he's sitting on the desk, he rubs the little bots least damaged parts, "I will be buying him. Give me the scanner so that I can purchase him."

The mech stares at the minibot, and then up at Shockwave with a filthy grin, "Little bot got you that worked up, huh? Guess you must have really enjoyed that hack." He offers the scanner, "You'll change your mind when you see his price. Bots gonna be working here until he offlines to pay off that debt."

Shockwave swipes his credit pad and then stares at the sum on it, and hovers his claw over the accept button. He narrows his optic, and then holds the pad out so Sedan can see it. "Is this the correct price, little bot? I do not wish to be overcharged. Not when I can use the extra credits to take care of you."

Small servos come up to hold the pad, and the minibots visor glows for a moment. "Yes. This is . . I suppose I worked off more than I thought, when I . . ," he trails off, and his visor goes dark again. "That is the correct amount. Do you wish for me to return to my room now?"

His claw taps the accept button, and the credit transfer requires code verification for a sum that large. Shockwave links a cable from one claw tip into his pad and lets it scan his code. The transfer goes through, and the scanner pings cheerfully.

The desk bot stares with wide optics at the datapad and then up at Shockwave. "Uh . . I . . I guess he's yours now."

Shockwave smiles to himself, aware that neither bot can tell, with his optic still carefully neutral. "Does he come with ownership documentation?"

"Oh, uh," the bot stumbles back, and starts to rifle through a file cabinet, before withdrawing a datapad. "Here. His documentation and," he swipes it across the scanner, "there. He's registered to you now."

Shockwave purrs, and picks up his minibot and the datapad, carefully moving them both across the room. He places the pad in the minibots servos, "Hold this for me, little bot. You may want to offline your optics for this part." He turns back to the desk bot and stalks towards him, his optic burning with rage.

The bot backs up, looking nervous, "Uh, you... you, uh, you _got_ your minibot. You can _go_ n-"

He grabs the bot by the throat, yanking him from his peds, "You _sicken_ me. You _dare_ to have a minibot, and treat him so very _shamefully_. It does not _matter_ how high his debts were. _No one_ should do such a thing to a bot like this." He slams the mech down to the ground, ripping at the bots armor with his free servo, making sure there is energon splattering around the room, but missing his little minibot. he tears off the bots sparkplates, and pauses for a moment, thinking about what he wants to do.

Deciding against crushing the bots spark under his ped, he tears out the entire chamber, wanting it to stay alive, and walks over to the tiny mech on the other side of the room. The bots visor flickers in distress looking from him to the spark before dimming to almost darkness. "Yes, sir?"

He taps the bot softly on the nose with the very tip of his claw, leaving a tiny speck of energon behind. "Open your mouth, little bot. It is said that you become healthy if you eat the spark of a bot that has mistreated you, and you need all the health you can get."

An open mouth answers him, and Shockwave tips the sparkchamber so the spark is forced out of it, spilling into the minibots mouth with a crackle of charge. It's only then that he notices the way the minibot is shaking, and the distressed look in his optics. Shockwave frowns.

"If you truly do not wish to consume it, you do not have to. It will be disappointing, but I have suffered many disappointments, and there are other ways to-"

He's cut off by the sudden loud pop-crackle of a spark breaking between denta, and the minibot shakes harder and swallows, his vents working even harder now, engine whining with effort, allowing Shockwave to _hear_ how badly aligned most of it is. There's even a rattling sound that means something has disconnected at some point and is just . . . loose inside of him now.

"There, there," he soothes, pulling the minibot into his arms, tucking the datapad into his subspace for safekeeping. "Do you feel better now?" The bot looks like he's going to purge his tank-a common reaction from soldiers who have just had their first spark-but he's so very proud when his minibot slowly settles down and doesn't purge all over.

He nuzzles the bot lovingly, picking him up gently, and walks out the door. He feels _much_ better now. Of course, he'd feel even better if that had been the _owner_ of the brothel, but he doesn't care enough to stick around to make sure of their offlining. His little bot curls against him, shaking unhappily, but voice as bland as ever, "What do you plan on doing with me?"

He sighs softly, "Well, I'm going to fix you the moment I get home, and hope that Lord Megatron will allow me to keep you. If he doesn't let me keep you, I will fix you and we will see how it goes from there." He flicks an antler against the energon dot on his minibots nose, sucking it up, "You do not have to worry about offlining, though. Lord Megatron will not demand you are offlined if I am not allowed to keep you."

Lord Megatron was kind, and compassionate. He would understand why Shockwave had taken his minibot, and would allow him to keep him. It was unlikely that he would be allowed to take any more, regardless of their circumstances, but this first would be his. The bot makes a soft sound, and relaxes in his arms.

"Halt!" a voice cries out from behind him, and Shockwave turns to study the neutral-sized securitybots that are standing close together, as though proximity will protect them from an attack. "Decepticon Shockwave, please explain why you are carrying a battered prostibot while covered in energon and oil."

He pulls out the ownership datapad, laughing silently to himself when the bots all tense and charge their weapons, thinking he must be reaching for a gun. As if he'd need a _gun_ to take care of them. "I am taking my minibot back to my ship." He offers the datapad to the lead bot.

The bot looks it over, glancing up at him and his minibot before looking back at the datapad. This goes on for about four iterations before the mech reluctantly hands the pad back. "It looks like everything is in order." One of the securitybots jams an elbow in the mechs side, and "Sir," is reluctantly added to the end. "We're sorry for ... detaining you."

He puts the pad away, "It isn't a problem. You were just doing your job." He rubs his claws gently on his little bots frame, hating how ill he looks, "I look forward to visiting Micro, I mean, _Zone_ again." One of the bots in the back of the group actually smiles at the mention of the planets previous name before Autobots took over. "Is there anything else you needed?"

The leader looks from him to the minibot, clearly disbelieving this, but unable to protest. "No. Nothing. Move along."

Shockwave smiles brilliantly at the mechs, but it's lost on them, as all they see is the menacing-looking brightening of his optic. "You may wish to pay a visit to my little bots ex-brothel. I believe I left a mess that may necessitate some paperwork and a bit of a clean-up." He rubs the minibots hip, "I do not take kindly to discovering an abused minibot."

The guards look between him and the minibot again, and the way the little bot is curled up against his chest, tucked in the nook of his arm like the precious cargo that he is. The leader, who is stupidly brave, or just plain stupid, nods slowly, "Yes. _None_ of us here on . . . . Zone enjoy seeing abused bots. _Ever_."

The message being that if he were to visit them later, and his bot were still abused, they would attempt some form of punitive measures against him.

Which was so laughable that it was all Shockwave could do not to drops to his knees and point at them, frame shaking with suppressed guffaws. There was nothing little 'technically'-Autobots could do to stop him from doing whatever he pleased, even if that pleasure was in abusing a defenseless minibot. Which it never would be, of course. Instead, Shockwave dims his optic, aware that it looks even _more_ threatening that way, "Of course. I wouldn't dream of adding to the miseries of a planet so cruelly under the thumb of the Autobots."

One of the bots, most likely one that was an Autobot before the take-over, looks horribly upset, but says nothing. The leader gives him a very cautious smile, and nods, "Of course, General Shockwave." The bots demeanor returns to the slightly more strict, "Would you like an escort out?" _Can we keep an optic on you and make sure you leave?_

"That will not be necessary, but if that's what you wish, I will not protest."

The leader looks around his bots, clearly trying to weigh the possible damage Shockwave will cause against what he _has_ caused on what bot to send with. The mech points to a much larger than average sized truckbot, and Shockwave wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the bot was chosen just to not be appealing to him - which isn't really needed, all Autobot models are tiny to him and he already has a adorably tiny minibot in his arms. "Steelpulse will be taking you to your ship. Please, have a good sol."

He just nods congenially, knowing that if he argued just because he wants to spend private time fixing his bot, it will only reflect badly on him. "Very well. You have a good sol as well."

He is not fond of the fact that since the bot is following him, he has to slow his pace to match the Autobots tiny stride. The mech is even one of the _slower_ models, and he knows the bot would take badly to him asking for the mech to switch to vehicle mode. It is more than a little frustrating he can't just take his little bot to his ship and head back out to buy a repair kit now.

Well, that doesn't mean he can't have a bot come with him as he buys one. And his minibot can choose out all the correct tools, as well.

"I am buying a repair kit, do you know what would be the best shop for it?"

"General repair tools, or ones for specific models?" the bot eyes the minibot, calculating the amount of damage to his frame. "The best general shop is a breems walk that way," Steelpulse points, "and the best minibot repair shop is a megacycle in the opposite direction."

Well, Shockwave was not one to let a little distance prevent his precious from having the best possible care. "If the minibot shop has spare parts as well, then I would appreciate having you take me there." And if he was lucky, it would be staffed by minibots as well, and he could ogle them and their pretty little frames while they found proper parts for his damaged pet. He had the time. Finding the poor bot so terribly damaged had put him ahead of schedule, after all.

The larger model looks nervous, and he bites his lip. "Uh. You're not gonna try and do anything stupid there, right? I mean," he looks away, "you're General Shockwave. I'm not sure if they'll really let you inside the minibot shop."

Oh. They would let him in, even if he had to cram his frame in through the tiny door. He was certainly capable of shrinking just enough of his frame to fit inside. And if they tried to make him leave, well, he had a damaged minibot that needed repair parts, and the credits to pay for them. And a little guardbot to 'protect' the minibot staff.

He transforms into his tankmode, his minibot cuddled snugly next to his gun turret, and heads in the direction the guardbot pointed. He uses his muzzle to nuzzle against his little bot lovingly, asking softly, "Do you know about this store?"

The mech pauses before nodding very slowly, "The brothel supposedly bought my replacement parts there. I would not know about it otherwise."

His engine growls lowly, "What _kind_ of replacement parts?" He gets the impression he won't like it.

"Tires. For when a bot wanted them there to ... play with them." The bot's tiny horrified shiver has him prodding gently for more answers.

"How exactly do they play with them, little bot?"

The mech glances at him, then over to the guardbot that is just barely keeping up. "They... they liked to spin and bite them. Or, most of the time, pop them."

Popping tires for spark satisfaction was the act of a very cruel sadist. Not even the most hardcore masochistic bot could enjoy having his tires popped, and no bot volunteered to allow it to be done to them. Shockwave rubs his turret against his minibot, "You will never have to suffer such an act ever again, my sweet minibot. I will not allow it." While Shockwave did occasionally enjoy biting the soft, supple rubber of a tire, or pinching the squishy things, he would never leave permanent damage on them. And if a tire happened to pop by accident, he would be applying a numbing salve to the axle and dragging the minibot to the medic immediately.

The minibot says nothing for several blocks of travel, and then speaks softly, "If you wish to do so, it is your right. You own me now."

Well. His minibot would learn soon enough just how much Shockwave treasured him.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Like I said, new fic!

And as up top, this one is a tiny bit more violent than others. Only in a few other places than this, though. I can mark those areas off. ... this may need to have a trigger warning in the summary. Yeah. I'll go do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>The minibot says nothing for several blocks of travel, and then speaks softly, "If you wish to do so, it is your right. You own me now."<em>

_Well. His minibot would learn soon enough just how much Shockwave treasured him._

They travel in silence for the rest of the way, and when they get to the shop, he transforms back to bot mode, his little bot tucked lovingly in his arm. Nuzzling the mech, he is amazed to find that he can just step right in the shop with no need to compact down. This must be a fairly popular shop to be able to afford a place that can fit large Decepticon frames.

He is disappointed to see _no_ minibots at all when he looks around. In fact, the only one in the entire shop is the one in his arms. He's not really happy about that, but he'll live. His bots health is more important than his want to ogle tiny bots.

He finds a bot with a temporary paint signifying they are an employee, and says, "I need replacement tires and repair kits. And anything else you would suggest he needs."

The cyclebot flinches away from him, and quickly walks over to the wall with a basket, piling supplies inside without a single word to Shockwave.

What a rude little servicebot.

Shockwave scowls, and bends down to nuzzle the angles of his face against his minibots helmet. "My partners are so rarely damaged that I am afraid I have little experience with such extensive minibot repairs. You will need to help me when I fix you, little bot. Will you be able to do this?"

The minibot nods carefully, his joints creaking as he shifts in Shockwave's arms. "I am capable of self-repair unless my servos have been damaged too badly to allow me to hold tools." The way he says it means that he _has_ been damaged that way before, and Shockwave wishes he could revive the bot at the brothel just to offline him again. Drag it out longer this time.

Self-repair was not something he would make his precious little bot perform. "I will be helping you, sweetspark. While I have little practice fixing minibot frames, I have extensive practice giving minibots protoform massages and performing basic maintenance. You will feel like a new bot when we are finished with you."

His bot gives him a blank look, "You have paid for me, you can do what you wish."

He rubs his claws along the little bots face, nuzzling him lovingly. Turning back to the cyclebot, he sighs softly, "Do you have replacement audio receptors? He has a crushed one, and the other looks damaged." He rubs the more complete nubbin softly, "And possibly something to fix his crests?"

The cyclebot looks confused as he steps through the aisles, but seems confident enough as he says, "We do. Just follow me, sir."

He walks after the mech, rubbing his tiny armor, "Do you have any specialty energon?" He knows that sometimes minibots prefer a blend made just for them, but mostly drink the usual type. If they have the specialty blend, he'll get it.

"Of course, sir," the bot plucks an audio dial replacement kit off the wall, and offers it to him. Shockwave studies it, and narrows his optic. It's entirely the wrong model type for his precious minibot. He is beginning to suspect that this bot was pulled in off the street, and that the real minibot staff is _hiding_ somewhere. Perhaps behind that door in the back; the one that has his spark pulsing each time he passes it. Shockwave slowly strides towards the door marked 'employees only', the cyclebot trailing along behind him. "This isn't the correct replacement kit. I would like to speak to your manager."

There's a tiny squeak of fear from behind the door.

A distinctly _minibot_ squeak.

Shockwave's optic narrows. "You are hiding a minibot in there."

The cyclebot looks faintly confused, unsure of what to do, "Sir? That's employees only. You can't go in there."

"Then _you_ will go in, and bring me an actual employee that knows what they are doing." He pulls the cyclebot to the door demandingly, "Now."

The bot looks nervous as he steps in cautiously, and he can't make out the whispering behind it. Instead he focuses on his own minibot. Rubbing his claws gently along the mechs face, he murmurs, "Will you tell me your proper designation now, little bot?"

The mech opens his mouth and says, "Whor-"

He puts his claws against the bots lips before it could be finished, "What did your creators call you as a sparkling, my precious little bot?"

"That designation has been wiped from my registry." The minibot shows a hint of something that might be a smile. "You own me now. If you wish, you may change my registered designation to something that suits you."

Any name was better than 'whorebot number eleven.' If the bot has truly had his designation completely removed from his files-which was unlikely, as sparkling names tended to stay in place, in the most basic of coding, only allowing themselves to be buried, rather than wiped-Shockwave would likely end up calling him 'Little Bot' or possibly 'Sweetspark.'

He would rather have the bots real name to offer him as a gift. It would help cement the trust between them, to return the bots designation to the title his creators had picked for him.

"Then I will call you my little bot for now, until I have a chance to probe that processor and see what secrets you still have hiding." He strokes the bots frame, and then brightens visibly as a little minibot comes out of the office.

The bot is larger than the minibot in his arms, but not by much, and his paint is a soft, worn shade of blue. He also has delicious nubby little horns on his helmet. Horns that Shockwave wishes he could pinch and nibble until the minibot was writhing.

He can't, of course. Shockwave always respects basic etiquette when in minibot establishments. He will allow himself to ogle that sweet aft and imagine his glossa on the horns, but he will not touch without permission. He is a gentlemech.

The minibot looks at him nervously, and takes the basket the cyclebot was carrying before. "This way, please."

He dims his optic, relishing the way the bots aft moves as he walks. "Do you have any suggestions on how to best repair him?"

The bot on the floor looks at him with half terror as he gently lowers his little bot to the ground, holding him in his servo and not letting tiny, damaged peds touch the floor. The minibot looks absolutely horrified, "Get him to a _medic_!" The bot's optics widen, "I mean, uh, I can su-"

He runs his claws over Sweetspark's frame, "I will be taking him to a medic as soon as I return home. Or repair him myself. Unless, of course, you _want_ to go to a medic little bot? I am all for it if that's what _you_ want."

The bot blinks at them both very blankly, visor flickering in a way that shows off the damage to it. "I have been in worse repair. This is easily fixed with the proper parts. A medic is unneeded."

Shockwave tisks at him, and the bot stiffens a little bit in his claws. "I did not ask if you needed a medic, little one. I asked if you wanted to visit one. You will be visiting one later, of course. I am no medicbot, and will need my repairs verified, to make certain that you are unharmed." It would be necessary for the appropriate mods that he intended to install in his precious pet as well. A few false cables and access ports would go a long way to making the bot feel more secure, especially when he was exposed to more Decepticons, as he would be over time.

"Medical care here is expensive if you do not have coverage, and a bot in my position does not," Sweetspark replies, still dodging his question. "It can wait."

He lifts Sweetspark back up, tucking the minibot against him again, "You are under _my_ coverage, little bot. I do not mind taking you if you want to go."

The bot shivers a tiny bit, and shakes his head, "No. I am fine with any repairs you will do."

He kind of wonders if his little bot has a medical bot as a client that took more care in damaging than repair. He rubs his claws lovingly along the bots frame, "I _will_ be taking you when we go home, Sweetspark." He turns to the minibot looking at them. "The items to fix him, please?"

The bot straightens, nodding quickly. "Right." The minibot takes off through the aisles, taking down various parts that are needed.

Shockwave adds several spares, just in case. Yes, he doesn't _need_ several new audio nubbins for his little bot, but he plans on licking and nibbling them a very great deal. He wants extras just in case of accidents. There are also several visors added and lots of other things.

When they get to the tires, he pauses at the selection. "You may choose what you want, little bot. Be sure to get several types." He sets his minibot down carefully, "Tell me if you hurt too much to walk, Sweetspark. I will hold you as you decide if that's what you want."

A strange look is his only reply, as if the bot can't imagine why Shockwave is concerned about his aches and pains. Sweetspark paces along the wall of tires and picks out a set of normal minibot wheels, which the staffbot carefully pulls down for him. Then his sweetspark proves his desire to break Shockwave's spark by stopping in front of the most delicate tires on display, staring at them for a long klik, and then pointing at them with a shaking servo.

Shockwave stops the staffbot before he can take any of them down.

Those slim, delicate tires are used normally by model bots that want to emphasize their sleek curves. They are never driven on, and are usually taken off as soon as the bot is done modeling for the camera.

They also pop _very_ easily.

"Not those," Shockwave says gently, directing his bot to a selection of more rugged, offroading tires. "Perhaps you would prefer a set of these instead?"

Sweetspark looks at his claws for a long moment, "If that's what you want."

_Primus_, the bot thinks he's going to pop _those_ as well. "They will make it easier for you to get around the obstacle course. I want to see how fast you can go when we get home."

The bots visor flickers in a soft look of hope before dimming back to blankness. "Then they are fine."

The staffbot pulls them down, and when he nods, takes down a few more. He looks around the aisle, and points out some for traction on slick surfaces, not used for the berth due to their painful friction nature, "Those as well. I may want to go to a cold weather area with him, and it is always nice to be prepared." A set of beautiful snow chains gets pulled down from the wall, placed beside the better tires to encourage impulse purchases. Shockwave loves how sleek and shiny they look, and he takes them from the staffbots servos to study them. "Oh, yes. I will be taking these as well." He holds them up against a tire, to examine the way the shiny silvered chains look against the matte black of the tire rubber. It's just as lovely as he thought it would be.

"We have them in other colors," the blue minibot says hesitantly, and Shockwave shakes his head.

"The silver will be fine. It will look very nice with his grey paint." Shockwave pets his Sweetspark, and the bot curls up against him again.

He pulls the bot into his arm again, rubbing him lovingly. Sweetsparks visor flickers tiredly. "I..."

He smiles, rubbing one of the little crests, "Yes, Sweetspark?"

His minibot sighs softly, "I am fine with anything you wish for me to have."

He taps his claw softly on his little bots lips, "Is there anything _you_ want? I can get you whatever you please. Would you like something absolutely frivolous? We passed an aisle with little window decorations and things. I will be _happy_ to get you anything you want."

The bot gives him a very blank look, and he wishes he could read his little bots expressions better, "I will wear anything you tell me to, and I do not want anything here."

It must have been quite some time since the bot had been in the upper class situation that had given him his distinct accent. The poor thing must not be used to wearing decorations anymore. Shockwave selects a few things and tosses them into the basket; even if Sweetspark does not want them now, he might appreciate them later, when he understands Shockwave will not be harming him in any way.

Shockwave cuddles his precious bot all the way to the register, holding out his credit pad. "Please include a tip for yourself, little minibot," he purrs at the staffbot, because even so shy and timid, the bot had a very pleasing aft, and Shockwave had enjoyed ogling it. He always rewarded minibots that pleased him. Had the bot invited a bit of touching, the tip would be much larger, of course, but the amount he intended to approve was still a sizable amount.

The bot reluctantly puts in a tip that is really far too small, so he triples it before hitting the approval button. Putting all but the tough nubby-treaded tires in his subspace, he steps outside, and gently installs them on his little bot. The mech sighs in relief, and murmurs softly, "Thank you."

He spins one of them, toying with the adorable treading, "Of course, Sweetspark. I didn't want you suffering unduly." He presses a claw to the bots tiny lips, "I will do more of the repair when we get on ship. Do you want to ride on me again, or would you like to try going on your own four tires?"

The bot looks very tempted to go on his own, but shakes his head. "Carry me, please. I would not last the megacycle or more we would need to get to your ship."

Folding down into his tank mode, Shockwave waits and allows the minibot to climb on top of him this time, and the bot is much more active now in his affections. Tiny minibot arms get wrapped around his turret, and Sweetspark gently rubs the muzzle of it, sending pleasant shudders through Shockwave's frame.

The guardbot behind them makes a choked noise, and then interrupts with a, "You . . I think we should help you find your way back to your ship now, General Shockwave, sir."

Shockwave lets his turret canon charge just enough to send a pleasant tingle of charge through his minibots servos, and begins to roll down the street. "Of course. The sooner I return to my Lord, the sooner my Sweetspark can be fully repaired." And the journey will be long enough to put most of the repair tools to good use. The replacement tires would be soothing an ache in Sweetsparks systems, but the bent and damaged axles had yet to be fixed, and would need replacement.

His minibots engine is purring against him, and he worries about the knocking he hears along with all the fast venting. He's glad the repair kit was one of the more complete ones. He even put in a few less needed ones, just in case. He's not letting Sweetspark be damaged more than he is already. He doesn't even like how bad it is _now_. When he gets to the ship and off the planet, he is kissing his little bot better.

He most likely won't be _'facing_ his bot, sadly. It would cement the trust if he just tucks Sweetspark against him and encourages him to recharge right on top of his spark. Little bots always heal better if they have a large spark next to them as they recharge. And his is a _very_ large spark. If he could convince Lord Megatron to share a berth, it would be even better.

But that will never happen. Not even platonically. Which is saddening, but not unexpected. He's not the type of bot Lord Megatron wants in the berth. He doesn't look like a seeker, and never will.

He may be able to fly, but heel thrusters have little appeal to his lord unless they have that distinctive seeker shape, and Shockwave is not about to modify his peds to a less efficient form in the vain hope that his lord might choose to take him to the berth if he does so.

When the familiar shape of the docks approach, Shockwave shifts up onto his peds and carries his bot the rest of the way. He is glad he chose one of his more lavish ships to come for a visit in; Longarm may be listed on the passenger manifest of a busy freighter, but Shockwave prefers to travel in comfort when he can. The soft metal mesh he has in storage will have to be pulled out and placed over the berth and seating on the ship, to provide better support for his fragile minibots recovering frame. He turns to the guardbot, and nods at him, "You may leave now. I appreciate the escort. You were quite . . helpful." He sends a command to the ship to open the landing ramp, and he carries his Sweetspark inside.

He heads straight to the cockpit, and types in the autopilot before heading straight to the medical bay. Sweetspark gives him an amazed look as he moves to the medical berth and starts to pull out all the replacement parts and repair kits. Then he puts down a soft metal mesh and a pile of pillows that he sets his minibot on top of. His little bots visor is flickering in confusion and amazement, "Thank you. You don't have to do this. I am trained to not require a soft resting area." The bots cuddling into the pillows and softness belies his words.

At the soft beep that shows they are far enough away from the planet, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Sweetsparks mouth. "No, little bot, I will not allow you to suffer when I can keep you safe and whole."

The minibot startles back, jerking away from him with shock, before reaching up to touch his mouth. It's the most emotion Shockwave has seen from the bot, and it gives him hope that the bots emotional protocols have not been damaged. "You . . I was not aware that you had a mouth . . but that felt like . . like a kiss."

Shockwave smiles to himself, and then decides to make his little bot show even more emotion. He flicks his glossa out-which is just as black as his face, to hide its presence if he ever slips up in public. "It was a kiss, Sweetspark."

The bot stares with wide optics at his glossa. "I . . oh. I didn't know you had that. You . . the footage of you shows you drinking energon with your horns. You licked the energon from my face with one of them."

His antennae were only one way for him to fuel. The one he used in public, yes, but still only one way. "I will not be pleased if you reveal this fact to any other bot."

The bot blinks up at him quietly. Then, almost curiously, his little bot asks, "What if ... Lord Megatron wants me to tell him?"

His spark almost swells to capacity at hearing _his_ little minibot say _Lord_ Megatron. Most minibots say the most hateful things, but _his_ minibot is polite, well spoken, and all around the _best minibot ever_, just because of that little thing. He presses another kiss to his little bots mouth. "Yes. If Lord Megatron wishes to know, you will tell him." His claws drift along his tiny bots frame, nuzzling him lovingly, then he sighs softly, "But Lord Megatron will not ask. He is not the kind of bot to care or want to know." He pulls out a numbing salve. "What do you want fixed first?"

He's thinking the little bots visor or replacing the shoulder guard, but Sweetspark tilts his head, tapping lightly on his audio nubbin, "My audio receptors? I would like to be able to hear you as more than a distorted mass that I can barely understand with this one."

Ah. His minibot would be well surprised, then, when he is able to hear Shockwave properly. Shockwave had, over the course of many vorns, modified his vocal frequencies to be the most pleasant possible sounds to a minibots audio receptors. Even the bots that hated him, or feared him, would shudder with a little thrill of pleasure when he spoke. There was a reason that most recordings of him had the sound cut out.

The Autobots had no desire to broadcast a message that set all of their minibots to revving.

Working on the bots audio receptors, Shockwave leans in close and purrs, "You will want to offline them if you can. Otherwise the process may feel a bit disorienting." The bot nods, and Shockwave can feel the charge disappear from the little nubbins, leaving it safe for him to rub the numbing salve on them in preparation for their removal.

Shockwave's willingness to modify himself set him apart from most minibot fanciers. While they demanded that a minibot change to meet their desires, Shockwave had spent thousands of stellar cycles learning what pleased the minibot model best, and then adjusting himself to meet that need. His glossa was calibrated and shaped to best fit into a tiny minibot sparkchamber. He had altered his antlers to provide pleasurable shocks to delicate parts of the frame at just the correct charge level. Even his carefully tapered claws had been reshaped over time to wrap around a minibot's frame more comfortably, without any risk of puncturing their armor accidentally.

He takes off the crushed nubbin, hissing in sympathetic pain as he carefully fixes the wiring. It is replaced carefully, and he fixes the other one. When it clicks into place, he taps his little bot on the nose, and waits for his audio to online to ask, "Isn't that better, Sweetspark?"

It is very satisfying to hear the bot gasp as his little spark pulses with desire, visor flickering in want. "Y-yes." The bot, sadly, forces his tone back into neutrality, "Much better."

He flicks his glossa along one nubbin, loving the feel of it, "I am glad, Sweetspark." He returns his glossa back to his mouth, "What should we fix next?"

The bot looks down at himself, not sure where to start now that he can hear. "Wherever you want to, Shockwave."

He picks out a replacement piece at random, and gets to work.

* * *

><p>When he's finished, his little bot is curled up on the berth, as fixed as he's going to get him for the moment, and the ship is informing him they're almost to New Koan. He's very tired, and both is and isn't looking forward to seeing Lord Megatron. His beloved leader will demand to know <em>why<em> he has Sweetspark, and tell him to put him on a different planet. But, he can report his success on Industrial Zone 17, which will please Lord Megatron to no end.

Hopefully he will be pleased enough to allow Shockwave to keep his precious Sweetspark.

Shockwave is not above bribery, and if he must, he will go out and hack a few dozen seekers into showing up in Megatrons quarters one evening for an orgy. Surely a seeker orgy will be enough of a payment for the mech to allow him one tiny minibot. One tiny minibot that will require so very few resources, and will provide Shockwave with such satisfaction. Nothing could be more fair or just than allowing himself a sweet pet that would eagerly await his return from each mission. A bot he could take with him on his vacations, and his visits to other planets where he was not undercover.

Surely lord Megatron would understand why he had taken this poor, abused bot under his servos.

Standing up, he shoves everything in his subspace, including the pillows and metal mesh, and holds his little bot in his arms. His minibot blinks up at him in confusion, lifting up a servo to touch his mouth with tiny fingers before dropping it back down and curling up. "Tired." He loves how _cuddly_ his little bot seems to be. He will be very sad if he's only faking it to keep him from hurting him.

Pressing a kiss to his little bots head, he smiles, "I know, Sweetspark. Go ahead and recharge while I deal with everything. I will keep you safe."

His minibot blinks up at him for a long moment, and curls back up against him, as if trying to cuddle around his spark. It is so fragging adorable, he has to pet his bots frame as he makes his way out of the ship.

All the bots at the docks stare at him with blatant envy, eying the precious minibot he is carrying like the sweetest, most tempting candy that they want a piece of.

But Shockwave has no intention of sharing his Sweetspark. Sweetspark was going to spend his time tucked away safely in Shockwave's quarters, away from the optics and servos of those who might be tempted to fondle him. Only after it was firmly cemented in every bots processor that Sweetspark belonged to Shockwave would he allow the little bot more freedom of movement.

Perhaps he would invest in a transwarping collar for the mech, to safely warp him back home any time the bot went out of boundaries, or strayed too far from Shockwave's side. It would keep him safe from botnapers.

And it would, perhaps, serve as a way to calm Megatron, who would assume the bot was here to spy.

He knows he will not be allowed to just _leave_ Sweetspark in his room as he goes to find Lord Megatron, but Megatron is never in the throneroom at this time of the sol. He'll have to wander the halls, and listen for where his Lord could be. Well, it isn't like he hasn't done that before.

Making his way through the hallways of the base, he's been in less than a breem when there's a sound behind him, and Megatron's voice, "Well, you're back early. I suppose the rumors of you having a minibot would have a part in that, then?"

Shockwave turns, and his spark pulses-as it always does-at the sight of his leader. Megatron is gorgeous this sol, his paint unmarred by horrible streaks of seeker paint. It is good when his leader does not look like he was just attacked by a seeker brothel. "My liege," he says, dropping to one knee, minibot balanced in his arms. "I have accomplished the mission you set forth for me."

Impatient with him, Megatron narrows his optics, "You have returned with a minibot. I seem to recall issuing an order for you regarding minibots, Shockwave. Do you happen to remember what that order was?"

He ducks his head, embarrassed at how displeased his lord is with him. "I am not to bring minibots back with me. But my liege, this is different. He was being _abused_."

Megatron raises an optic ridge, unimpressed and disbelieving, "He looks fine to me, Shockwave."

His minibot blinks online, moving around confusedly, and he soothes his little bot gently with his servo. "I repaired what damage I could, my Lord. I wanted to talk to you before I went to the medic for a scan on how to fix him."

Megatron gives him a very flat look, "You know our medics aren't equipped for Autobot models, and will most likely do more damage than good."

He _hates_ that it is very likely true, but, "I could be the one that fixes him as the medicbot tells me what is wrong."

His beloved leaders optics glide along Sweetspark's now exposed sparkplates, widening in shock, "He can not close his plates all the way?"

He shakes his head, "He was being abused, my lord."

Megatron comes closer, and crouches down a bit, to look the minibot in the visor. "What is your designation, Autobot?"

Shockwave expects his pet to answer with that horrid title, but the minibot only lowers his gaze, and says, "Designation Sweetspark, my Lord Megatron." A tiny servo rests over the blacked out insignia mark on his chest, "I am no longer an Autobot. I have not been for many vorns now."

A strange smile drifts across Megatron's face, and he holds out his servos. "You are a very polite minibot. Come here."

Shockwave's spark aches, and he instinctively clutches at the minibot, before relaxing his claws enough to let the bot move if he wishes to move. This was _his_ minibot, and while he would _love_ to share him with Megatron, he _knows_ that is not what Megatron intends to do. He will never see his lovely Sweetspark again, and-

The minibot hastily crawls over into Megatron's servos, curling up against the Decepticon's chest.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>Shockwave's spark aches, and he instinctively clutches at the minibot, before relaxing his claws enough to let the bot move if he wishes to move. This was his minibot, and while he would love to share him with Megatron, he knows that is not what Megatron intends to do. He will never see his lovely Sweetspark again, and-<em>

_The minibot hastily crawls over into Megatron's servos, curling up against the Decepticons chest._

Megatron looks down at the tiny bot cuddled against him, small frame compact and adorable. He's always thought Autobots were so small because they needed to be carried everywhere. He's not very fond of that in a lover, and is almost constantly disappointed that Shockwave seems to worship the easily broken bots. At least Lugnut has Strika, who could take down anyone who looks at her funny.

He looks at Shockwave, straight in his spies single red optic, and raises an optic ridge, "Go to your quarters. I expect a report to be written up by the time I visit you later. On the mission _and_ on your acquisition of ..." his mouth quirks into a very small smile, "Sweetspark."

He can feel the terror Shockwave is giving off, looking nervously from him to the minibot, "Y-yes, My Lord." His loyal bot reaches into his subspace, and hands him a Autobot sized datapad, "And here is my ownership pad for my little bot. I know you will want to see that, my Lord Megatron."

He puts it in his own subspace, "Very well, Shockwave. Go to your quarters."

The bot gives the minibot one last, longing look, and then turns and slowly skulks off to his room like the great hulking creeper of a bot that he is.

Megatron turns his attention to the damaged minibot in his arms, and clucks his glossa, "You haven't even been here a megacycle and you already cause strife with my General."

The minibot clings to him, his smooth, cultured voice unusually flat, "I apologize, my Lord Megatron. I did not intend to cause you unhappiness. General Shockwave-"

He stops the minibot by placing a finger in his mouth, muffling the bots words. "I do not seek your apologies, little bot. But you must be silent. Little Autobots should be seen and not heard." Perhaps he could convince the medic to mute the bots vocal processor. "Unless you have something useful to say." He had to admit that the bots voice was pleasant, even if the lack of emotion was displeasing. "Come. You need to visit the medic, and we will discuss your situation there." He shifts the minibot to his other arm, and turns the datapad on.

He flips through it as he walks, and it is fairly standard prositbot buying practices. Even if the _reason_ the bot is one is stated a bit oddly. He frowns when he gets to where the name is, looking down at the minibot.

"Tell me your proper designation, little bot."

The mech gives him a blank look, and even the cultured tones are gone in the answer, "Whorebot number eleven."

He does _not_ approve. "You sound like a sparkless pleasure drone when you speak like that. I will not have you do that again."

The minibot gives him a confused look, glancing from him to the finger he had used to silence the bot before. The minibot says cautiously, "Yes, my Lord Megatron."

Thinking about it, he does quite like the tiny Autobot calling him his Lord. The bot knows his proper place, and is a good example to all other Autobots. He may just let Shockwave keep him on that reason alone. ... Well, no he won't. Shockwave disobeyed a direct order, and he's not going to let it go unpunished. Even if, technically, this could be counted as a punishment already.

Megatron gently pets the bots crests, enjoying the shape of them under his fingers. "Until your true name is uncovered, I suppose we can use the other designation you offered me, Sweetspark."

The minibot is silent, and he takes the opportunity to study the datapad more closely, carrying the bot towards the medical bay. The list of activities the bot has been subjected to, along with the list of suggested prices that his new owner charge for such activities is both extensive and disgusting, and Megatron deletes it. Shockwave must not have had a chance to study the pad himself yet, or he would have never allowed the list to remain there.

The scents of new rubber and oil waft up, and Megatron lifts the bot a bit to examine his frame.

New parts. Shockwave was never the best at repairing things, and it's painfully obvious which parts are brand new, and which are older. Frankly, Megatron is surprised the little bot is still online.

He touches the wheels, spinning them gently under his finger, "Did Shockwave really pay as much as it said he did, Sweetspark?"

The minibots spark is pulsing frantically against him, soft terror evident even as his voice is flat and emotionless, "Yes, my Lord Megatron."

The price was _insane_, and he can't imagine buying a bot for that price. Well, he can't imagine going to a _brothel_. He's not one for paying for 'facing. No matter how tempting the bot. "I saw a very large amount subtracted from your original debt about a two vorns ago. It didn't list what that was about. Want to enlighten me, little bot?"

All he gets in response is a tiny choked sob, and the bot struggling to keep from curling up into a tiny ball.

He isn't willing to get into that now. Maybe if he grows to like Shockwave's little pet, he will. But now? Not happening.

"My Lord Megatron, are you well?" the medic drops the tools he was sharpening onto the tray to rush over. "How," his optics trail down to the minibot, and he says rather stupidly, ". . . you have a minibot."

Megatron nods slowly, placing the bot on the medical berth. "Yes. I do. And you will be repairing all of his damage and running a full set of scans on him. If Scalpel is around, you should have him come up as well. I am certain he would know more about working on such small bots." Megatron rubs the minibots shoulder, and Sweetspark dims his visor, laying still on the table, more obedient than most Decepticons were for him.

Megatron likes that, though he generally prefers a bit of fight in his partners.

The medic takes off, presumably to get Scalpel, and he looks down at the minibot. "What do you think of Shockwave?" he asks more out of wanting conversation than actual curiosity. He's going to let Shockwave keep the bot even if Sweetspark hates everyone. His spy paid enough, and it will likely keep him away from any other minibots and stupid decisions.

Sweetspark pauses to think, "He is much nicer than I ever thought he would be."

That is not surprising. "Shockwave will not damage a minibot." He sits down on the medical berth, there's plenty of room for both him and the minibot. "I have seen him go out of his way to leave your model type undamaged."

"He was very kind to me." Sweetspark reaches up and touches his audio nubs. "He replaced these on his ship. He even bought me new tires. He wouldn't buy the ones that pop easily." He looks up at Megatron, almost fearless, "Will you be offlining me?" His servo covers his blacked out mark. "I was an Autobot before I became this. I would gladly remove what is left of this mark for you. They would not let me."

They wanted him to remember that he had taken their oaths. Megatron brushes a fingertip over the mark, pushing Sweetspark's servos away. He can feel the fluttering pulse of the spark beneath the chestplates, and he can see a bit of it through the damaged plates. "No. I think you will keep it for now. Perhaps we will paint it cheerful and red, and you will be allowed to paint a slash through it." And assure that other Autobots saw it. That they saw this sweet bots rejection of them.

If he survived long enough, perhaps Megatron would brand him.

The bot lays back down, visor dimming, "If that is what you wish, Lord Megatron."

He rubs the bots faceplates, looking down at the visor carefully, "How badly damaged were your optics, little bot?"

The light flickers back on, "I could not see in my entire right side, and the left was dim. I could only tell it was Shockwave because I was informed before he came up. The single red optic was not a good indicator, because I had had clients with that before."

He frowns, not liking the idea of possibly having his Decepticons going to a brothel just to beat a minibot. He did _not_ like the fact that they actually had a _price_ for the popping of tires. It makes his tank churn. His main experience with tires is on a seekers landing gear which is never used. He's only been able to convince Starscream to let him touch his wheels once, and the bot had freaked out part way through him licking them.

He'd ended up with claw gouges across his face that had required medical treatment, and a seeker who had taken off for parts unknown for a full vorn before sulking his way back into Megatron's arms. It had deterred him from ever trying to play with that sensitive gear again.

"Are you still in pain?" The bot did not appear to be, but if he had been suffering for decavorns, he would have become accustomed to it.

Nodding, the little minibot seems to withdraw in on himself a bit, pulling his legs up a bit, "Yes. My spark aches. My sparkchamber hurts. But it is nothing serious. I have suffered worse spark pain before."

Megatron narrows his optics and reaches down to push the damaged sparkplates open. The minibot gasps, and then falls silent, and Megatron curses internally. The bots spark is mottled with patches of dark blue and purple, and several of his cables have clamps on the ends to keep them from healing properly, leaving wires exposed.

He is tempted to remove the clamps, but really isn't sure if he's supposed to or not. If he damages the mech worse than before, he doesn't want to have to deal with an entire cable bay replacement just because he should have left the clamps alone. But they look painful, and the idea of any bot with them, especially one he's looking at, is distinctly unpleasant. He dislikes that the minibot had _worse_ pain before this.

He's stopped from his cautious indecision by Medic Razor returning with Scalpel. The Doctor skitters up the berth, looking highly irritated, "You vanted me to fix a _minibot_, Lord Megatron? _Vhy_?"

He does like how tiny his little sciencebot is, he can fit the bot on a single finger, and still be as fierce as his highly trained soldiers. He twitches a fingertip on Scalpels antennae, and smiles at the soft clicking he gets in response. He continues petting the Doctor as he speaks, "Shockwave brought him. I imagine the minibot will keep him from harassing _you_."

"Oh, ja," the little bot says dreamily, rubbing himself in an utterly shameless manner against Megatron's servo. "Zat is more zan enough reason to vork on him." The bot climbs up onto Sweetsparks chest, and makes a distressed noise, "Vhat haz been done to zis sparkchamber? Oh," the bot trails off into creative curses in other languages, ones that he'd picked up from the organics he sometimes experimented on. "Zis is just _terrible_. You poor little bot," Scalpel rubs tiny claws on the edge of Sweetsparks sparkchamber. "I vill fix you right up so zat you can be a good berzvarmer for zat giant pervbot."

Megatron vaguely wonders if he should just leave. Staying will only distress Scalpel and the medic into possibly making mistakes, but leaving may distress Sweetspark. Well, thinking about it that way, it is very easy to choose, actually.

He stands up, petting Scapel softly on the back, and rubbing one of Razors headfins for good measure, "I will be waiting for you to finish. I want a full rundown of what was wrong when you are done, and I expect the best work from you both."

He starts to head out when Sweetspark murmurs, "Shockwave bought a lot of repair items and replacement parts, if you need those."

He pauses at the doorway, "If they need the parts, a bot will be sent to gather them from Shockwave. Do not worry, little bot."

"Thank you, my Lord Megatron," the bot says, his tone much warmer now, almost affectionate. "If there is any way for me to repay this kindness, please let me know."

There is such sultry promise in that tone that Megatron almost considers taking the bot to his berth and having him thank him with his glossa, but . . .

The bot is not a seeker, and has little appeal. He may feel the occasional spark pulse, looking at him, but little else. There is nothing that makes him want to throw the bot down and ravish him the way that the sight of seeker wings makes him want to rub sparks. "I will keep it in mind, Sweetspark. Now be silent and let the medics work on you."

The bots visor dims, and he takes that as assent. He steps out of the room, and sits down to study various datapads.

* * *

><p>When the door opens, Scalpel skitters out and onto his shoulder, chittering softly, "Ve have finished ze fixing, Lord Megatron. Vould you like to see him?"<p>

He doesn't really care, but he will be the one carrying the minibot back to Shockwave. He stands up, rubbing a finger along the tiny bot's frame, "I think that would be for the best, Doctor." He knows the little mech has fantasies of him rubbing his tiny spark on him, but he has no real interest in the bot himself. He _may_ try the bot out at some point, but that's not likely to be any time soon. "Are his cables undamaged now?"

Scalpel nods, "Ja, ja. Zey are all pristine und in vorking order. I am sure zat Shockvave vill do modifications later on, but he is in perfect original onlining order." A tiny pause, "Aside from ze psychological damage zat comes from being used like how he vas, zat is."

He's not surprised, but that's not _his_ problem. "Shockwave will just have to deal with it."

"Zen he vill be fine." Scalpel gently rubs against Megatron's servo, pressing a tiny, adorable kiss to his fingertip. "Zere vere many viruses in his system, but zey vould not have done any damage to Shockvave. His firevalls are too strong, and he does not ever 'face viz zem down. Ze viruses are gone now, und ve have fixed a bit of his coding, vhich vas dampening his emotional protocols. Likely to keep him from fighting. Shockvave likes his minibots viz a bit of spirit in zem."

Megatron wouldn't know. He had always cut off Shockwave's diatribes on the perfection of the minibot frame, utterly uninterested in hearing his Generals twisted desires. Not when there was a shiny seeker aft nearby, and Starscream was moving his hips in so slinky a manner that it _had_ to be an intentional tease.

He walks in, and the minibot _is_ shined to perfection, oddly enough. Razor must have taken the fact that he wanted the bot fixed to mean clean as well. He doesn't mind, it will just make this seem like more of a reward for Shockwave. He moves Scalpel on the berth, tapping the mech softly on the head, "You both did very well. You may return to what you were doing before I interrupted you."

He picks up the recharging minibot, and walks out of the medical bay. Sweetspark blinks online slowly, then looks at him in utter shock, moving a very tiny bit, as if to test his motion. "Thank you, Lord Megatron."

"I would caution you to move slowly with Shockwave," Megatron warned him. "Your spark may be feeling no pain now, but as soon as the salve they undoubtedly rubbed on it burns off, you will ache again." He doubts Shockwave will interface such an obviously damaged spark, but he is a minibot fancier, and his spark-Megatron shudders, thinking about it, wondering why he can't spend his time thinking of hotter things, like Starscreams aft-would have been unsatisfied for a very long time.

Sweetspark turns his head and kisses Megatron's palm. "I will serve your General to the best of my ability, my Lord. You never need to fear Autobot treachery." He dims his visor and looks away shyly, "It may be forward of me, but I believe I will, some sol, ask for your brand."

He hums softly, "Well, I would rather you wear your proper symbol for now." He'll deal with insane minibots some _other_ time. He really does wonder where his seeker got off to. I would be nice if he's waiting on his berth like a proper second in command, but it is most likely he's hiding down in the labs building things.

Sweetspark nods, rubbing his tiny face against his servo, "Will I be allowed to cross it out, my Lord Megatron?"

He nods, "If that's what you want, you are allowed to. Shockwave can help you choose what color to use." Really, Starscream needs to stop spending so much time with Oil Slick and Scalpel, and spend more of it with _him_. His pretty seeker laid out on his lap for everyone to see.

Megatron _knew_ that there was no other bot that could make Starscream overload the way he made the seeker overload. No other who knew how to touch his wings just right to have the bot screaming with pleasure, spark crackling loudly, sending out arcs of blue energy. His constant treachery was hiding something, and it infuriated Megatron that he could not discover what that hidden secret was, no matter how many times he attempted to extort it or hack it out of the seeker.

His spark pulsed eagerly, thinking of Starscream helpless under him, sparkplates open and his beautiful spark laid bare. "You are lucky that we are so close to Shockwave's quarters. I am certain he misses you."

Sweetspark gives him a confused look, moving to put tiny servos on his chestplates, "My Lord? Is there something I should be doi-"

He puts his finger in the bots mouth to silence him, he's _not_ letting the minibot ask to lick his spark. He wants to go to his seeker and grind sparks until they're both sated. He loves how Starscream looks afterwards, dim opticked and loose limbs spread out in the prettiest way.

After he deals with Shockwave, he's going to be going straight to Starscream.

He opens the door to Shockwave's room, and steps in. His general is sitting at the desk, looking over a datapad. Walking over to his spy, he sets the minibot right in front of him, so they are face to face. "Well, Shockwave, you are allowed to keep him."

"My liege?" Shockwave pulls the minibot onto his lap, claws tracing over his frame, studying every bit of him. Megatron gives his General a severe look.

"Do not make me come to regret giving him to you, Shockwave. You are responsible for him now. Any errors he makes are your errors. Any trouble he gets himself into will result in your punishment. Should he betray us, you will offline him immediately. Do you understand?"

Shockwave ducks his head, optic going dim with something-Megatron finds it nigh on impossible to read the bot-and he purrs, "Yes, my liege. I understand. I will not disappoint you. You need never fear for that."

Megatron nods, and turns to leave, rubbing his sparkplates absently as he pulls up a list of his seekers favorite hiding places.

Shockwave calls out from behind him, "Starscream is currently in the storage closet on level 14, attempting to locate a batch of crystals. He should be easy to catch."

He pauses, smiling at that, "Very good, Shockwave," and walks out the door.

* * *

><p>Shockwave has never been so <em>happy<em>. He just got his minibot back, and Megatron is happy that he knew where the traitorous seeker was. Granted, his leader was happy about that for a different reason than hunting the bot down to pay for such terrible thoughts, but he'll take what he can get.

When the door closes, he waits a moment before pressing a kiss to Sweetsparks lips, glossa flicking out questioningly. When the minibot opens for him, he pushes his little bot flat on the desk, and kisses him until the little mech is panting under him. Rubbing his claws along his tiny frame, Shockwave's engine purrs. "Well, Sweetspark, are you feeling better?"

_Are you feeling good enough to interface_ is what he means, but his Sweetspark understands it, and his pretty, fixed sparkplates slide open and Shockwave reaches in and-

Stops.

The spark. . . his minibots beautiful spark is damaged. It's pulsing with desire, yes, but it's . . there are dark blue and purple patches, and all of the cables in the cable bay are shiny and new. Shockwave gives the spark a gentle caress, listening to the bots engine rev without any knocking at all. "I think we will wait on this, precious." He leans in, and rubs the bots helmet, all along the seams where he knows access ports are hidden. "I believe I will find your real name first. Would you like that?"

It's not fair to make a bot _ask_ to be hacked, but Shockwave likes having that sort of control over his little lovers. Sweetspark ducks his head down, "I . . yes, General Shockwave. If you wish access to my processor, you may have it."

He kisses his minibot, glossa flicking in before retreating. "Just Shockwave, Sweetspark." He picks his bot up, carrying him to the berth, "I do not want you to call me by my title when we are going to be so very familiar."

His little bot looks down, visor dim, "Yes, Shockwave."

He smiles, letting his hacking cables sneak out from his claws, and connecting to the access ports. "Is your protoform in working order?" He kind of wants to touch and caress his tiny bot as he's _even_ _tinier_. Maybe lick on exposed wires and touch him all over.

Sweetspark looks a tiny bit uncomfortable, "I... I guess? I am in much better repair than I have been in vorns."

Maybe he'll work up to protoform. He isn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from just using his tiny spark if he's exposed like that. "We'll have to see that later." Maybe he'll focus on the delicious audio nubbins. Those will be nice to tease and touch.

He eases himself into the bots processor, aware of the fact that his little minibot has been hacked before, and rather crudely too. His own hacking is entirely different. It's a smooth insertion of himself into the bots coding, easing through the nearly nonexistant firewalls-the only one in place is one that Scalpel has clearly just placed there as a way to _tease_ him. Shockwave absently fixes code as he dives deeper, repairing things that were broken.

When he's deep enough, he sends a shallow code encouragement to make the minibot relax, and then begins to pick apart his coding. He finds the bit naming him whorebot and deletes it, and then pulls up the base registry code that lists his minibots identity. It's scarred, ripped up and broken, but Shockwave has worked with worse before, and he has it nice and tidy with little effort.

_Sedan_.

His minibot's designation, given to him by his creators, is Sedan.

Smoothing out the code, he gently replaces the naming, and pulls out of his little bots processor. When he's done, he rubs his claws lovingly along Sedans half-recharging face. "Hello, Sedan. Are you feeling a little more certain of who you are now?"

He knows that putting it back means that it will resurface all sorts of memories that were once scarred over with a false identity, and his little bot needs to recover. He waits for an entire breem until his minibots visor flickers fully to life. Sedan sits up, blinking at him in surprise, "It is... _really nice_ to have memories of my creators _not_ calling me whorebot."

He kisses the little bot softly, "I'm glad, precious. Would you like a cube of energon?"

"Yes." Sedan folds himself into a more graceful sitting position, displaying every bit of culture that Shockwave had heard in his voice in the way he holds himself. "I would greatly appreciate energon. I am quite grateful for what you have done for me. You did not need to do any of this, and yet, you did." He dims his visor. "I know what you want from me. I will not fight you. If you are as gentle as you have been in every other act, I suspect you will have me very eager for it."

Shockwave pets his little crests. "In time, my minibot. Not yet. Not when your spark is so badly damaged. I want you to feel nothing but pure bliss when I take you."

He extends his arm, getting two cubes of energon, one of normal, and one of high-grade. Sedan looks as he does so, and tilts his adorable little head. "I have never seen a bot able to do that. Is it because of your modifications?"

He nods his head, putting the cubes between them. "Yes, I'm modified quite heavily to make myself more useful to Lord Megatron." His minibot looks at his chestplates questioningly, and he chuckles as he shakes his head. "No. Lord Megatron is only interested in seekers. And more specifically, Starscream. I have no chance of joining him in the berth."

Sedan looks down at the energon, trying to figure out if theres a polite way to reach past the high-grade set in front of him. "Would you like to be in his berth?"

He sighs softly, nodding as he moves the cubes so the less potent one is in front of his little bot. "I would, but that does not mean he ever will, sweetspark. I would not be surprised if he wants to bond to the seeker, but it is not my place to judge." He kisses Sedans nose, "Fuel up, precious. You need to be fully fueled to heal."

The minibot sips at the energon slowly, and then blinks, reaching down to rub his tank. "Did . . . did the medicbots replace my tank as well?" His little servos feel around his chest, and it looks so much like fondling himself that Shockwave can't help his rev of desire. "It doesn't hurt to fuel up anymore."

Pain while fueling meant a heavily scarred tank. A tank that had been ravaged by disease or by improper fuel. "What sort of energon were they serving you?" he asks, his tone only mildly interested, to keep the bot from worrying about answering honestly.

Sedan shrugs, a graceful shift of his shoulders that emphasizes the shiny paint on his shoulder guards. "Usually whatever they had available. Most sols, it was drone energon, but if I was lucky, they would mix a bit of normal energon in with it."

That had nothing to do with luck and everything to do with the fact that those sadists must have known that fueling exclusively on drone energon-which was not energon at all, merely a synthetic substance that bore a passing resemblance to it-would cause a bot to go permanently offline from internal fuel line leaking.

He reaches over, and rubs his little bots helmet crests, "You will never have that happen to you again, sweetspark."

Sedan sips on the energon, making tiny pleased sounds, "If you wish to fuel me on drone energon, that is y-"

He presses his claw against his bots mouth, "_No_. I will _never_ want to fuel you on drone energon. You will be fueling on what I have given you or better. You have no need to worry about that." He pulls his little bot into his lap, "In fact, you should be drinking the highgrade I got you."

The minibot rejects the highgrade. "I have not had that in decavorns. It would not sit well in my tank, and I will end up offline from it before I have filled my tank even halfway." He turns in Shockwave's arms, and smiles up at him. "You know, when I was a sparkling, I was raised to fear your name."

Shockwave is not surprised. There are several rather brutal rumors about what he does to minibots. He still doesn't know where the rumor that he hacks them until they offline miserable, glitched permanent offlines came from, because Shockwave would _never_ offline a minibot through a hack.

Even treacherous Autobot minibots that need to be offlined for Megatron are given the most painless, quick offlines that he can give them. He does not draw it out, or give them hope of escape and then offline them. They are offlined swiftly, and then he cradles their frames until the heat is gone and they are completely grey, and he sends a notice to their family, if they have any.

Then again, perhaps that is why. He does believe that a minibots family deserves to know that they have been offlined, even if they were offlined in the middle of nowhere, without any witnesses, or their frame had been destroyed past recognition.

The poor things.

He presses a kiss to his little bots lips, "I will do my best to show you that I do not deserve that fear."

Sedan wraps his tiny arms around the back of his neck, tugging him down into a firmer kiss. "You already have. Any other bot that bought me was planning on offlining me or using me until I offlined." Tiny minibot servos press against his chamber, "Open for me? I want to thank you."

He does so instantly, making his little bot chuckle softly and move so he's no longer sitting down. His minibot gives him a dim visored look, and slowly starts to open his own chamber. His own optic widens in shock, and he snaps shut. "No, Sedan." He moves his servo, closing the minibots plates with his claws, "You need to heal."

The little bot makes a small irritated sound, "I _want_ you to use my spark."

"And I would like nothing more than to use your spark, precious," Shockwave tips the minibots face up and brushes a kiss over his mouth, glossa sneaking out for a quick taste. "But your spark is injured, and I will not take advantage of you when our interfacing will only worsen your condition." He dims his optic, "If you like, you may lick my spark to overload."

The bot lowers his optics, "I . . do not want to feel a spark on my glossa right now."

Oh, Shockwave didn't like that one bit. "And why not?"

Sedan looks reluctant, but manages to force out, "Because-you-fed-me-one."

He gives his little bot a blank look, "A little slower, sweetspark. I can't know what the problem is if I don't know what you're saying."

His minibot moves away, sounding hurt as he says, "Because you _fed_ me one."

Is that all? Well, that really isn't a problem, and is, in fact, just something you need to get over. Granted, new recruits that do it take a while to get over it, but he's not letting _his_ _minibot_, who didn't even purge, wait a stellar cycle or more to lick a spark. However, it is _not_ something you force on the very solar cycle you had it done.

"Then you won't have to lick my spark, Sedan." He tugs his little mech back into his lap, kissing him softly, "Finish your energon, and we can go into recharge."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Cut out porn from this chapter. Check out livejournal or tumblr.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>Is that all? Well, that really isn't a problem, and is, in fact, just something you need to get over. Granted, new recruits that do it take a while to get over it, but he's not letting his minibot, who didn't even purge, wait a stellar cycle or more to lick a spark. However, it is not something you force on the very solar cycle you had it done.<em>

_"Then you won't have to lick my spark, Sedan." He tugs his little mech back into his lap, kissing him softly, "Finish your energon, and we can go into recharge."_

The little bot sips his energon, drawing it out. "You own me now."

Shockwave nods. "I do. Lord Megatron may have chosen to keep your datapad, but the ownership is still mine. You are registered as _my_ minibot." He cannot help his possessiveness. As far as Shockwave was concerned, _all_ minibots were his property, but did not realize it yet, and would not realize it until Megatron had conquered the universe and then finally granted Shockwave permission to start a colony.

He would have so many sparklings with his colony of minibot lovers. So many little, adorable minibot sparklings with single red optics. He could hardly wait.

Sedan leans against him, visor dark, "What do you plan on doing with me?" The bots mouth quirks into a smile, and he moves his servo against tiny sparkplates, his claws moved to better catch small seams, "Aside from the obvious, I mean."

He does like how eager this little bot is, just utterly willing to be used. "For now, I have no plan, Sweetspark. I saw you hurting, and knew I had to get you safe." He presses a kiss on the top of his little bots helmet. "I am open to suggestions, though." He would not say no if his little bot wanted to draw or take up writing or anything. He would encourage it. Give his little Sedan something to _do_.

Perhaps he would take that little datapad from the bots subspace while the bot recharged and see if it held any answers. Otherwise, he would need to hack him again to discover his interest. Not that he was opposed to a little recreational hacking, of course.

It could be quite entertaining, and pleasurable, under the correct circumstances. But he'd rather get it off the pad if he can.

Sedan smiles, and his tone is self-deprecating, "I know what my use is. I will be content to serve you in the berth, where most of my skill has been cultivated. The things I know will keep your spark sated, and there is little you can suggest that I have not tried, or am not eager to try with you."

He flicks his glossa along his minibots forehead crests, "When you are healed, sweetspark. I can wait." Even though his spark is hot and wanting. He _can_ wait. It isn't like Sedan doesn't have servos or other bits he doesn't want to rub against. "Tell me what you did in your free time before I got you out of there."

Sedan raises an optic ridge, "Repair myself."

That was _not_ a helpful answer. He could just take the datapad now, and look through it, but he'll try the more straight forward approach since his minibot does insist he can do _anything_ to him. "What is on the datapad?"

His little bot gives him a hesitant smile, "Some of my favorite stories as a sparkling, and my name written so I wouldn't forget it."

"Show me." he waits until the minibot pulls the pad out, and then carefully takes it and turns it on. He was expecting sparkling stories, simple things in simple language with pictures, but what he finds . . . "You enjoyed these stories as a sparkling?"

One of the files is a condensed version of a text used in upper level engineering courses, and the other is a highly technical discourse on the nature of matter written in ancient Cybertronian. A very, very ancient form of Cybertronian. The kind that Megatron would have learned had he taken classical literature courses as a sparkling.

Sedan gives him a worried look, and nods. "I did. I used to have more, but they were confiscated and sold."

He _really_ wants to 'face his little bot now. He hates how he can't without _damaging_ his little minibot. He lifts Sedan up, and presses little kisses on his tiny slinky hips, "I will do my best to get you reading material that is up to your standards." He works his kisses up Sedans frame, pausing to lick his delicious plates before ending the trail on his lovely mouth. "You will be wonderful to talk to after a long day of working."

Sedan relaxes against him, kissing back easily. "I will do my best to live up to your expectations."

He flips through the datapad, wanting to find the bit that tells Sedan his name. He finds it hidden in a normally overlooked part of the datapad, and feels rather sad. It is just a simple line of text, 'My name is Sedan.' Very likely just that to hide it even better. He knows that since they had overwrote his minibots name coding, the bots memories would have informed him he was called whorebot number eleven, even if he knew it didn't say that on the datapad.

If his minibot was smart enough to understand those languages, and enjoyed the complex sciences, then Shockwave had managed to get himself a fantastic price for his new consort. And that is what his little bot would be promoted to, if he proves himself skilled enough in public discourse and etiquette. He will be Shockwave's consort, rather than his sweet little berthwarmer pet. Shockwave kisses him again, glossa delving in to his mouth, and his little minibot returns the exploration, jerking back when his glossa touches one of Shockwave's unusual dente.

"What. . . what was that?"

He smiles, flicking out his glossa against his little bots mouth for a moment, and draws it back in. "My dente, would you like to see them?"

Sedan gives him a cautious look, "I-if you want to show me?"

He kisses his little bot again, but opens his mouth wide. "Here you go."

His little bot gives him a confused look, but reaches in to see a little better. "You don't use it to talk?"

He chuckles, "I do not. It was modded in after I onlined. I only really need to fuel with my antlers. I only got the mouth originally to see if energon tasted different. I added the glossa when I found out that's how bots actually _taste_ things and to lick things." His glossa flicks at Sedans curious fingers. "Then I added the dente to better crush fuel additives like crystals."

"You didn't get it to," the bot flushes, "kiss?"

Laughter bubbles up inside of him, and Shockwave smiles against Sedan's fingertips. "No, little bot. I did not get it to kiss with. That was merely a pleasant side-effect." He dims his optics, "I will admit that one of the very first things I did with my newly modded glossa was lick a bots spark." It was unfortunate that bot was offline now. He had been a wonderful frag, even if he hadn't been a minibot. His spark had been small and sweet. "Perhaps, when your spark is better, I will demonstrate what I can do to a spark with these," he wiggles his antlers a bit.

Sedan flushes again, his visor dim. "I think I will enjoy that." Tiny minibot fingers brush his mouth, and he opens up a little wider. "They look like gears, though. Your dente, I mean. Is there any reason why?"

He waits for the servo to move away before spinning them, "They're better for crushing things. Not even the toughest crystal stands a chance against them."

Sedan touches his glossa, almost as if petting it, "Could I servo feed you crystals?"

He pulls away from Sedans servos, closing his mouth. "If you want to. I would be willing to eat anything you suggest, as long as it is edible and not dangerous."

His minibot leans against him, visor dimming. "I wouldn't feed you anything dangerous."

"Of course not, Sweetspark," Shockwave kisses him, smiling into it when the little bot explores his gear-denta with his glossa. He opens up a bit wider to allow a better exploration, and the little bot moans, rubbing his sweet little sparkplates against Shockwave's chest.

Oh, it was so difficult not to push the bot down and use him, but his spark was damaged, and Shockwave refused to hurt him.

"Will you plug into me when we interface?" Sedan murmurs against his audio, dragging his glossa up the sensitive arch of one antler antenna, to gently nip the tip of it. "I want to feel your systems linked with mine. Feel your charge pulsing right into my frame."

Fragging _tease_ of a minibot. "I will do all that and more, Sweetspark."

Sedan revs a little bit against him. "Do you want to rub your spark against me? It doesn't have to be my spark. I know how to keep my plates closed even as the bot using my frame overloads directly against them."

He is actually quite tempted, but, "My spark is _very_ large, and I don't want to damage you. We can try that when you are able to open your plates. Just in case."

His teasing minibot turns on his lap, and rubs his back against Shockwave's chest, turning to look over his shoulder, "You could use me like this. Rub against my back. You won't have to worry about damaging my spark this way." The way the little bot writhes against him is utterly sinful, and delicious, and Shockwave's spark pulses with heat, and his claws grip the little bots hips firmly, trying to stop that wicked motion.

"You," he leans down, curling his glossa against an audio nub, "are a tease, little bot."

His bot smiles secretively, "No. A tease would not give you what they were promising. I intend to let you take whatever you want."

* * *

><p>Tugging Sedan close, he kisses his minibot before setting him flat on the berth, and rolling to his front over top, "You are a very <em>naughty<em> bot." He kisses Sedan with a tiny little peck. "But so _very_ smart." He presses a longer kiss on his shoulder guards. "How hot are you running?"

Sedan shrugs, "I've run hotter."

He presses his mouth against his little bots plate, and frowns. "If I didn't know you _have_ to recover from a damaged spark, I'd tell you to overload."

Sedan reaches up to rub his antlers, curling tiny servos around them. "It is moderately insulting that you believe I do not know my own limits. I am aware of what I can and cannot do. Trust me when I say that I have great experience with spark damage, and with how little I have at the moment, an overload or two won't be doing anything." Sedan smiles. "They could never find a reliable way to keep me from self-servicing. It made my spark feel better sometimes."

He takes his minibots tiny servos in his claws, "You will _not_ be self-servicing." He nibbles at his little bots plates, "If you feel like you _must_ overload, then you will, at the very least, com me me and do it as I watch. That is, if I don't decide to join in by touching and playing with your frame."

Sedan hums softly at him, visor dim, "What if I want to self-service on my own?"

He narrows his optic, "You will only do that if I can not be with you. Even then, you will be using the washrack or the berth."

In both named places, Shockwave had cameras recording at all times, and he would only be installing more now that his precious minibot was with him, and might be doing all manners of filthy things to himself while Shockwave was busy with work. He refused to risk missing a single klik of it.

Shockwave lifts his minibots servos and kisses his wrists. "I was thinking of getting a gift for you, my minibot."

Sedan lays against him, plates heated with his spark energy. "A gift?"

"Yes." Shockwave kisses his palms now, and then presses a tiny kiss to each finger. "Transwarp bracelets."

His little bot gives him a confused look, "Why would I need them?

He loves how delicate his minibot looks, and how rubbing at him makes him all needy and wanting. "To keep you safe from botnapping attempts, since I plan on making you highly visible and mobile when you can prove you will not try to escape." He licks his little bots frame, "Not that I really think you are going to try to escape."

"You own me," the bot says simply, reaching up to pet his antlers again. "If I were to run, you would only catch me, and be more upset with me. It serves no purpose." He smiles, "And you seem kind. I enjoy this time with you. I enjoy the way your spark feels, and I _love_ that you have saved me from the brothel." Wicked, teasing servos pinch at his horn tips, and Shockwave has to carefully pull those tiny servos away, or risk fragging the little bot senseless.

"I will let you help choose the design of the bracelets, if you wish. I already have some idea of what they should look like, of course." Shockwave smirks, imagining twisted silver and purple rings around the bot's armor.

"Anything that you choose will be what I wear. I am perfectly capable of adjusting to anything you put on me." Sedan tips his head, a coy smile on his face, "Will they have little clasps on them to tie me down?"

His engine revs slightly, and he nips at his little bots armor before pulling away and laying flat on the berth. He sets Sedan off to the side as he pulls out metal mesh, pillows, and a heating blanket to put on top of his chest for his little bot to recharge on, "We will see, Sweetspark. It will look very pretty on you if we do, but I'd want it to be easily hidden so others do not know they have a way of tying you down."

His minibot smiles as he lifts him to settle on his chest, "Of course, Shockwave." Sedan touches and arranges the small nest of comfort, curling up on it when it has been moved to his satisfaction. "Will you be wanting me to wear a collar?"

He rubs his claws along his little bots back, "No. The bracelets will quietly signify the ownership over you, while a collar will mean you're a _pet_. I will not have any minibot of mine be treated like that. You are simply too precious."

"You are too kind to me," the bot demurs, resting happily on top of him. When Shockwave flips the tiny, hidden switch on the heating blanket to activate it, the bot sighs happily at the sudden rush of heat on his frame. "Oh . . . I've never had berth materials this comfortable before."

They were insanely expensive, and had been mostly gathering dust in his quarters, or sitting useless in his subspace because so few minibots were willing to let him coddle them the way he longed to. The prostibots found it insulting. The few minibots he'd found to 'face in other situations found it 'slagging creepy'. Only his Sweetspark was happy to curl up with him and let Shockwave's spark soothe him into recharge.

* * *

><p>Shockwave rubs his claws along his minibots slickly polished frame, searching for imperfections. He knows that Starscream will find anything wrong and happily point it out while declaring he can't take care of his precious little bot. Sedan puts up with it easily, even if the pushing his tiny chest into his claws is a little distracting. Moving the little bot away slightly, he shakes his head, "No, Sweetspark, we are going to the throneroom and other common areas this sol. I want to show you off, and pushing you into the berth won't do that."<p>

Sedan relaxes down into a casual stance, "If that's what you wish, Shockwave." The bots head tilts and gives him the tiny tempting smile, "But you _can_ test out the new bracelets you got on me. I wouldn't say no to you chaining me down. I _saw_ the chains you got me. Are you sure they'll be able to keep me still as I struggle up into your touch?"

Shockwave had been in Sedans code; he knew everything there was to know about his little bots operating parameters. "They will hold you, Sweetspark. Have no fear of that." He strokes the bracelets, and the tiny links hidden on them that chains can be looped through or attached to.

Little arms wrap around his neck, and Sedan clings to him, ruining the coat of polish that Shockwave had just ever-so-carefully applied to him. "But how can you be _sure_ until we try them?" He dims his visor, cocking his hips, "If you have me restrained, I won't be able to pull on your horns to make you go faster."

He smiles, pushing his little bot back down and working the polish back to perfection, "Later, Precious, later." He rubs one of the audio nubbins, "I want to have Megatron look at you, and see how well you have recovered." He pauses, frowning, "He _may_ demand you open your chamber so he can see, but I doubt he will do anything. Be as professional as possible."

Sedan nods easily, "And if he demands I self-service for him?"

He snorts in amusement, rubbing the polish a little more, "That is very unlikely, but you will do as he orders. Put on a show, and I will do my best to return you safe to my lap or quarters."

"Will you be modding me? A pretty pair of win-"

"No." Shockwave's tone goes entirely flat. "No, you will not be modded that way. I enjoy the natural minibot frame. Nothing will be done to you that makes your frame look different." He might invest in better sparkplates, or pretty protoform decorations, "If you are a very, very good bot for the next decavorn, I may allow you to have heel thrusters implanted so that you may fly beside me." And even then, Shockwave would be taking him to a specialist who will add the thrusters without changing the appearance of his precious bots peds.

Those pretty peds are perfect and shiny with polish right now, and Shockwave's spark would hurt if they were reshaped in any way.

Sedan kisses his mouth, glossa flicking against his dente, "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

He nuzzles his little bot, "You are, but I will not be kissing back. I am not showing the fact that I have a mouth, and you will feign ignorance if any bot asks. I will not be using your glossa."

He minibot nods, "I can do that." His precious smiles, "So your mouth will be our secret?"

He taps his claws against his little bots nose, "Yes. We do not want anyone to know."

"And if any bot asks if you have had my spark yet?" Sedan curls closer, rocking his sparkplates against Shockwave's chest until Shockwave has to pull him away and tisk at the paint scrapes on him.

"You may reply truthfully. I am waiting for your spark to heal." He carefully wipes the purple streaks off of his little bot. "Please do be more careful. I want you to look your best. Not like you have just stumbled out of my berth, as attractive as that look might be on you." Shockwave strokes his forehead crests. "I want you to make a good impression. Make all the other bots jealous that I have you, and they return to lonely berths at night."

Sedan gives him a disappointed look, but nods. "I would much rather have you use my frame, but I will do my very best."

He finishes polishing his little bot, and pulls him into his arms carefully, "Let's go, shall we?" He doesn't wait for a reply, just walking out of the room. "If Starscream or Lugnut make any taunting sounds or motions, you will ignore them."

His little bot looks confused, but nods, "Do they do this often?"

He rubs his claws on the little audio nubbins, "Not often, but you being there may encourage it. Lugnut is less likely to, since he has a consort and she will keep him in line. Starscream is a different story."

"I," the bot flushes, "I should let you know that I find seekers attractive. You won't be upset if my spark pulses a little, will you?"

Fragging seekers. They managed to get their claws into everything, including his Sweetsparks desires. Shockwave forces himself calm, and then rubs an audio nub again. "No, Sweetspark. I won't get upset. But you must try to be a good bot for me. When he flirts his slutty wings at you, turn your optics away. Do not let that wicked seeker distract you from me."

Doubtful of his abilities to resist a seeker, the minibot nods very slowly, and promises that he will _try_ to obey that command. "But I'm not sure I _can_."

He pets his little bots forehead crests, "You may hide your face against me. I will not be upset if you ruin your polish that way."

Sedan gives him a slightly worried look, but nods, "Very well." His tiny servos reach for his antlers, "Can I pull you down for a kiss?"

He moves his head away, "Not in public, little bot. I would be too tempted."

Shockwave carries his sweet bot out, and the little thing falls mostly silent, save for satisfied little sighs of comfort and happiness.

Soon, other mechs are drifting through the hallways, and they stop and stare as Shockwave walks by them, his arms full of sweet minibot frame. He knows they're jealous. Probably brimming with it, so fragging jealous that he has a sweet, delicious minibot and they have _nothing_. A smug, hidden smile drifts across his face, and his sweetspark smiles up at him. "Your spark sounds happy." He has his little audio nub pressed up against Shockwave's sparkplates.

He smiles, "I _am_ happy, Sweetspark. You make me happy." His claws caress Sedans side, "I will be showing you to our Lord Megatron, and he will be pleased with how you look." He presses his claws on his little mechs seams, "You will impress him with your good behavior."

Sedan nods, "Of course. I wouldn't dream of doing anything less."

He rubs the little nubby audios, "Very good."

Shockwave absently wishes that Sedan had sweet little minibot horns that he could pinch and tease with his claws, but with the three crests, a pair of little horns might look silly. He would learn to live without them, even if his claws ached to have sweet horns to tweak.

"That is the bot you spent so many credits on?" a disdainful, screechy voice asks, and Shockwave turns to face Starscream, who is staring down at the minibot with distaste. "He is rather . . . small."

The size was the reason Shockwave found Sedan so terribly attractive. He loved how tiny minibots were. "He is classically trained and educated. I believe him to be a wise purchase."

He nuzzles Sedan as the seeker gives him a disdainful look, "Just a minibot that you're _claiming_ is worth the price."

He smiles, "If I had gone to an auction for a consort, he would have easily cost ten times the amount I paid."

Starscream sneers, "That is _very_ doubtful. I was informed that you got him from a brothel in the run down section of Industrial Zone 17. _No_ bot that is so well trained would ha-"

He cuts the annoying bot off by requesting softly to his little bot, "Sedan, could you please tell me about the political climate of post Priestess disappearance?"

He made sure to choose something that was on the datapad, but was difficult enough to impress the bot. His minibot preforms admirably, "There was first the usual disturbance from the loss of a Priestess before the realization that there would be none returning. Then the fall to rioting an-"

Starscream glares, and cuts him off, "Yes, yes, I got it. You could have easily prompted him for that."

"Ask him whatever you please, then," Shockwave gives Sedans audio nubs a gentle tweak as reward for his good behavior. "My Sweetspark will know the answers."

He had better know the answers, or Shockwave would be quite upset for the humiliation it would bring him. He would have to paddle his minibots aft, and then give him more datapads for him to study.

Starscream narrows his optics, and then an expression of malicious glee flits over his face. "What happened when Flutterwings was offlined in battle?"

Shockwave clenches his servos a bit-the cheat of a seeker was asking about Vosian history, and there was no chance that a little Autobot or neutral would know-

"Well, his sparkling was supposed to take control after his offlining, but Icemist was still too young. Having not hit flier puberty yet, he was not legally capable of taking a leadership position on Vos, and control was passed to his tutor and advisor, Flashfire. Flash was a brutal dictator, and had no desire to ever yield his authority, even after Icemist reached legal age. He attempted to have the seeker offlined, but Icemist survived the assassination attempt. There was a war on Vos between the two factions, and it ended with Icemist victorious, putting the proper seeker line back in control of the planet."

The seeker tilts his head, cooly impressed. "Well... It seems you didn't waste your credits, Shockwave. I will not demand your little bot go back to the berth where he belongs, especially since he is too well educated to go stay in _your_ berth." _He needs to stay in mine instead_, going unsaid but loudly implied.

He holds his little bot closer, and is gratified when Sedan buries his face against his chest, "He will not be kept in the berth, and I am working on getting him proper entertainment. If you would excuse us, we are going to be talking to Megatron."

He is not the least bit surprised at the seeker's smirk, "Of course, I'll come with."

And sway that filthy seeker aft at his Lord and try to lure him into the berth with the wicked promises of his hips and slutty, fluttering wings. The seekers were a terrible breed, and it was absolutely unforgivable, the way they took advantage of Lord Megatron with their slutty frames.

Shockwave holds out a servo at the seeker, "This was intended to be a private meeting."

Slutty wings give a familiar flutter that does absolutely nothing to Shockwave's spark, but his little minibot is staring with wide optics at them, his little engine revving faintly.

"Well, if you are so concerned for your privacy, then I believe it will be my solemn duty to keep your little petbot for you, to keep his potentially treasonous little audios from hearing your conversation." Starscream holds out his servos, his wings giving a faux-overload shudder that makes Sedan tremble in Shockwave's arms.

He holds his minibot just a little more possessively, "That will not be needed, Starscream. The meeting is _about_ Sedan. Not taking him would just be counter-intuitive."

The seeker is drawing a crowd with his slutty ways, hips moving back and forth and wings fluttering whorishly, "Never the less, I will hold him until you need him."

He's not fragging giving the seeker his precious little bot. He returns to walking to the throne room, "You are not needed for this, Starscream. I'm sure that our Lord Megatron would have asked you to join us if you were."

Starscream purrs, "An oversight on his part, surely." He presses his claws to his temple, and drops his tone into the most whorebot-like berth-voice he can create, "My Lord Megatron, do you wish to . . . have me at your side while you speak with Shockwave and . . Sedan?" The seeker waits a klik, a klik that has Shockwave's spark burning with rage, and then smirks, "Very well, My Liege. I will be there."

Shockwave turns his back on the seeker and strides towards the throneroom at a pace that he knows is just this side of too fast for the seeker to maintain his slutty walk.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Porn in this chapter was cut. Check out my livejournal or tumblr for the not cut out part.


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>Starscream purrs, "An oversight on his part, surely." He presses his claws to his temple, and drops his tone into the most whorebot-like berth-voice he can create, "My Lord Megatron, do you wish to . . . have me at your side while you speak with Shockwave and . . Sedan?" The seeker waits a klik, a klik that has Shockwave's spark burning with rage, and then smirks, "Very well, My Liege. I will be there."<em>

_Shockwave turns his back on the seeker and strides towards the throneroom at a pace that he knows is just this side of too fast for the seeker to maintain his slutty walk. _

He smiles, the only indication of it being his optic glowing a little brighter, glad of the bots irritated hissing and forced speed. They enter the throne room, the only bots there are Megatron, Lugnut Blitzwing, and Team Chaar. He is highly amused to see Starscream's rush to the side of Megatron's throne, wings fluttering in distaste. He walks a little more sedately, and drops to one knee in front of his leader, "My Lord Megatron, I have come to _officially_ show you the minibot I have chosen." He does plan on making his little bot into his consort, but a trial period _is_ needed. This will just mean that he is actually telling Megatron his intention.

Lord Megatron shifts slightly in his chair, reaching over and plucking his little bot from his arms, "Starscream informed me that his name is Sedan, is this true?"

"Yes. It was buried in his core programming, but I was able to retrieve his correct designation. He is known as Sedan."

Large fingers trace the shape of the minibots chest, before pressing gently on his sparkplates. "Open these for me."

Shockwave's spark surges with elation-oh, Primus, was his Lord going to play with his minibot right here? In public, where everyone could see his Sweetspark writhing with pleasure? Oh, frag. It takes every last bit of his willpower not to open his own plates and self-service _hard_.

Sedan, on the other servo, only blushes shyly-a reaction that has to be something he's trained himself to do, there cannot possibly be much shyness remaining in his bot-and opens his sparkplates, baring his tiny spark, which is far less damaged-looking now. Sedan bites his lip. "Is my designation not pleasing to you, My Lord?"

Megatron rubs a single finger over the bots tiny spark, and then leans down while his most loyal watch, to drag his glossa across the glowing blue orb. He hums to himself as Sedan writhes, and then sits back up. "Sweetspark is a much better designation for you. Far better fitting." Lord Megatron closes the minibots plates with a single finger, "But it seems that Shockwave plans on making you his consort, Sweetspark. Are you trained for it?"

Sedan glances over at Shockwave in confusion, disbelieving what was said. "...No? I was never even considered for consort training."

Large fingers pet the minibot for a little bit, a bored gesture, "Well, I'm certain that Shockwave has a reason for wanting you other than just your frame."

Starscream leans down, wings fluttering distractingly in a way that makes Shockwave _very_ angry for drawing Megatron's attention away from his minibot, "He knows Vosian history, My Lord." The seeker's claws touch an audio nub, "I would not be surprised if he knows far more than just that."

"I expect to have interesting conversations with him, then," Megatron knocks the seekers claws away and rubs the audio nub himself. "When you next take a mission that requires your absence for several sols, I expect you will leave your minibot under my care."

Shockwave's engine revs helplessly, because his leader surely must intend to frag his Sweetspark; to use that delicate little spark over and over until Megatron was sated, and nnngh.

Shockwave can barely think around the idea of how hot it will be, and how he must sneak cameras into Megatron's quarters before he leaves to get footage of it. "Yes, my liege. I would be honored to have you care for him."

Megatron gently pinches one of Sedan's crests, making the minibot gasp prettily. "I look forward to it, Shockwave." Large servos run over his little bots frame, squeezing his aft experimentally, before being handed back. "We will see how he works out."

He cuddles his tiny mech close, nuzzling him lovingly, "Of course, my lord." He stands up, moving out of the way, knowing a dismissal when he's given it. He _also_ knows that just going back to his room to play with his lovely minibot will not be allowed. Especially since Team Chaar is standing around the throne room.

He walks over to the least frustrating member of the team, if only because he is so _very_ loyal to Megatron. Even though Cyclonus always seems to be waiting for _something_ to happen to their Lord. He stands next to the jetbot, and doesn't bother making conversation since he'd never get a response anyway. He keeps from sighing in irritation as Oil Slick slinks over, having separated from Blitzwing's grasp, and murmurs to him, "Is your little bot _worth_ being bonded to?" He's pleased that the cyclebots tone is light, and only slightly interested. Not the least bit insulting.

He runs his claws along Sedan's frame, murmuring back, "I think he is."

Oil Slick studies him from the corner of his optics, pretending to pay attention to Lord Megatron, and the reports being given from the other bot. "I have a salve that will help him heal faster. It works far better than the slag that the medicbots have in their stock." A smile drifts over the bots lips. "It isn't free, of course."

Shockwave strokes his minibot, and thinks about the decacycle he will need to wait before his little bots spark is fully healed and ready for interfacing, and then inclines his head once. "If you wish to stop by my quarters later, we can discuss your price. Please return your attention to our Lord, and this meeting. It is disrespectful to push your chemicals while he is speaking."

Oil Slick smirks and slinks back to Blitzwing. The cyclebot is drawn close and Shockwave can see how the triple-changer relaxes at the proximity. He wonders if _he_ will ever be like that with Sedan. He isn't sure if he wants that or not.

* * *

><p>Oil Slick presses a kiss to Blitzwing's mouth as he heads out of the room. He supposes he put off visiting Shockwave long enough. A megacycle after being forced to wait in the useless meeting with Megatron when he could have been working in his lab seems suitable enough. He <em>could<em> wait later, but if he does, Blitzwing will just tug him back into the berth.

He doesn't _mind_ being in the berth, but it is time to go see the little minibot that captured attention. Megatron actually being _interested_ in a bot other than a seeker means there has to be a reason for it. Lord Megatron keeps ignoring _Scalpel_, for Primus's sake. No one can turn down such a uniquely tiny bot.

Not that he's really one to talk. Ninjabot, and all. Not really known much for commitment or stable berth partners.

Even if he _has_ been with Blitzwing for a very long time.

There was quite a lot of nasty gossip on the ninjabot boards about that, and about how he was betraying his ninjabot heritage.

Oil Slick had commissioned a virus from Shockwave-in return for a collection of minibot vids he'd found while raiding an Autobot city-and had unleashed it on the board, giving every bot who had accessed it a bad case of an itching spark that lasted a solid decacycle.

The gossip had stopped after that, but he still got quite a few snide remarks.

But enough of that. He had a minibot to see to.

A minibot that Megatron insisted on calling 'Sweetspark,' with a level of interest that showed it was _not_ merely to rile Starscream up, although that was certainly part of it. Oil Slick is mostly sure that Megatron has not ever even interfaced a bot that did not possess a pair of seeker wings. Honestly, Oil Slick was terribly amused with it all-Megatron was clearly head-over-heels for his second in command, and Starscream was screechily in love with the bot back, and neither bot would broach the topic of bonding.

He loves laying on Starscream's desk and harassing him about that. The bot returns with _him_ needing to ask Blitzy. He just returns that _he_ is a ninjabot, and is really not allowed to ask such a thing. Besides, he knows about the bonding brush in his beloved triple-changers subspace. He's not going to take that away. Let his bot go back and forth for another vorn or ten. He's in no hurry.

He stops that train of thought, since he's just in front of Shockwave's door.

Looking at it, he nixes his automatic thought of just sneaking in and dropping down from the ceiling. He may find them interfacing. _No_ _thanks_.

He knocks on it, instead, and Shockwave answers after a moment. The bot looks down at him, "Well... come in."

He slinks inside and is somewhat surprised to see Shockwave's berthtoy curled up on the sofa with a stack of datapads beside him. Oil Slick had been certain that the minibot would be cuffed to the berth without any sparkplates when he arrived. Most of Shockwave's partners spent their time that way, so they could not escape him.

Not that any of them had been an actual minibot.

Oil Slick narrows his optics, thinking back on the bots he's walked in on Shockwave with. Or spied on him with.

All of the bots he'd treated like fancy berthtoys had been non-minibot models. The few minis he'd managed to snag for an evening or-in a few rare cases-for a decacycle or two, had spent their time in relative luxury, being servo-fed expensive energon and bundled in high-quality heating blankets.

He's glad the bot isn't open on the berth, though.

He looks up at Shockwave, pulling out the salve with a flourish, "Do you need instructions?"

The mech gives him a flat look, "I imagine it will require more than just 'rub it on his spark.' So, yes, instructions would be needed."

He smiles, waving at the minibot, "Well, bring Sweetspark over, and we'll get this over with."

The larger mech looks highly irritated as he says to the minibot, but his voice is calm and soothing - most likely more for the minibot, he knows Shockwave's original voice didn't make a smaller frame want to rub against him, and it was very disturbing to feel like that the first time he heard it - "Sedan, will you come here?"

Slipping off the couch, the bot lands gracefully on his peds, and approaches them without even a hint of fear. "I will recover quickly enough. You do not need to-" a claw presses against the minibots mouth, silencing him.

"I will do what I please, Sedan. I want your spark healed as quickly as possible."

Oil Slick twitches, not wanting to think about _why_ the spybot wants the minibot functional. "This is the last of my current batch. I'll be charging you double for it, because it means I have to make a new batch." He'd already been planning on it, but that was no reason not to bribe as much out of the bot as he could. Shockwave's hacks and viruses are _extremely_ expensive. The only bot he makes them for free for is Megatron, who rarely requests them.

He is gratified by the tiny angry hiss, and the sharp nod. "_Fine_." The bot takes the salve from his claws, "Now tell me what I need to do."

He nods, "You need to have him open up first, so I can explain ho-..." He trails off, frowning, then crouches down so he's optic level with the minibots wrist. "There are chain hooks on these."

The minibots mouth quirks into a small smile, "Yes." The little bot glances up at Shockwave before saying, "I wanted them."

He taps the bracelet, "I will fix these. They're terrible."

They're terribly cheap links that would snap off with enough force. No good cuff mods will separate from the bot; the entire point was keeping a bot restrained and captive to your desires. He guides the minibot down onto the floor, and then jerks as claws pick the pair of them up, and the great hulking pervbot takes them to his berth.

"There is no need for you to perform your work on the ground when we have a functional berth available," Shockwave says reasonably, as though the berth was not covered in whorebot mesh and he was not staring greedily at his minibot sprawled out on it like some extravagant feast.

The little bot actually seems to be _posing_ to look more whoreish. He isn't the least bit impressed, and is glad he had kept on his peds even as Shockwave tried to set him down in a way that would force a drop. He's not giving the fragger _more_ fantasies of him. "Do we need..." he kicks the mesh disdainfully, "this?"

The minibot curls up in a way that makes him look fragile and _broken_, "I like it."

He rolls his optics, knowing that Shockwave _really_ won't get rid of it now. "Whatever." He drops to a sitting position, and pulls out his modding tools. "Do you have any numbing salve? I'm sure you don't want your precious little bot to be hurt as I do this."

Bot probably needed to use it on any bot he fragged enough.

Shockwave leans down and carefully applies a bit of the salve to his minibot's wrists, cooing something into the little bots audio. The minibot dims his visor, and glances at Oil Slick before answering Shockwave, "I don't think he'd be interested. I doubt the price of the fix is having me lick his spark."

Tiny minibot glossas weren't really his thing, and certainly not as payment, but it wasn't like he'd turn down a free frag from a sexy minibot. Especially one of the sleek ones like Sedan, with the obvious cyclebot heritage in his past. You could see it in his hips, and the way his tires sat slightly higher up than normal.

He pulls the little bots servo over, starting to work on it, "I'll be taking my usual payment plan." He'll have an opportunity to 'face the bot later. He knows how this goes. He's pretty much the _only_ bot that can say he's 'faced the entire command staff. He even managed to get Megatron because of smooth talking with Starscream. It was _barely_ worth it.

Don't get him wrong, Megatron is a wonderful 'face. But it would have been better if Megatron clearly wasn't just doing it because Starscream was fluttering his wings to distract and encourage. And he could have done without the clip-on seeker wings.

He likes his partners to actually like his frame as is.

Lugnut was a _wonderful_ 'face, and he likes joining in the berth with him when Strika and Blitzwing want them to. The large bomberbot easily has the warmest and most welcoming spark he's ever been with. If Lugnut wasn't already claimed, and he wasn't so in love with Blitzwing, he'd have seduced the bot to his berth and kept him there. A spark made just for sparklings isn't something you let go. Ninjabot or no.

Of course, he had ended up claimed by the very first femme who'd ever 'faced him. Strika had, in fact, gone to Megatron and _demanded_ that she be given Lugnut.

Megatron had been so busy staring at seeker aft that he hadn't even laughed about it until after Starscream had left the room in a petulant fit. Then he'd decided it was hilarious and held the bonding ceremony himself the very next sol.

Lugnut had been a very blushy bot that decacycle. And he'd had to visit the medical bay for replacement sparkplates a dozen times the first stellar cycle alone.

While he was thinking this, he worked on the bracelets. He's just about finished with the first one, and is securing in the clip with his special adhesive that bonds on a covalent level. He taps it to make sure it will stay in place before taking the other, and starting on that one. He barely keeps from growling in irritation as Shockwave asks nervously, "Do you _have_ to cut the old one out?"

He is going to be paid very well for this, so he's going to answer politely. Besides, Shockwave is just worried about the minibot. _He_ wouldn't be happy about anyone cutting Blitzwing up in front of him. "It is the easiest, quickest, and safest way to remove the weak areas. The numbing salve helps make it even easier."

The minibot smiles kindly up at Shockwave, and makes Oil Slick pause in his work when he says, "It's alright, Shockwave. I can barely feel it. Even without the numbing salve, this wouldn't have hurt much. Lower number of sensors in that area of metal plating. It wouldn't hurt much to be cut there."

Oil Slick asks, his tone casual, "You have a lot of experience with being cut, then?" He removes the old clip and gently brushes the adhesive into the hole.

A very gentle, very _careful_ shrug that doesn't move the minibots arms at all, "I was a whorebot."

Oil Slick slots the new clip in, putting pressure on it for a few moments, "That is not an answer."

Shockwave moves nervously, reaching over to rub his claws softly on the minibots side, "He was _very_ badly mistreated before I got him."

That just makes him curious _how_ badly treated he was. He studies the bracelets closer to pretend to study his work, "Energy blades on the plating and protoform?"

The tiny shudder is almost unnoticeable, but it travels all the way down the minibots arms, "Sometimes." There's a tiny glance at Shockwave that is promising the spybot more of an explanation, while denying _Oil Slick_ information. How frustrating.

He moves his claws to the bots smooth hips, "Would you like more cuff modifications? Some right here are always wonderful to play with, even if you never actually use them. They will fold away to be completely hidden."

The bot gets snatched away from him, and Shockwave's single optic narrows with distaste. "You may leave now. I do not want you putting ideas in my minibots processor. _I_ will decide what modifications his frame receives."

If Blitzwing-even in his Icy persona-had declared something similar about Oil Slick, the ninjabot would have attacked him mercilessly. Sedan, on the other servo, only snuggles up against the hulking pervert of a bot. The giant bot gives Sedan's ped tires a playful squeeze, and Sedan revs a little bit.

"My sweetspark does not need the thousand mods that you have to be a perfect berthmate for me."

Yeah, he's _not_ modding himself to be with Shockwave. He accidentally made his way into the fragger's berth when the bot first modded his voice. He really just wishes that he'd been able to just rub his spark against the blank spot where the bots mouth should be and demand he talk the entire time about something _other_ than his critical analysis of his frame. It was fairly nice to be tied on the berth, but the fragger was silent except for telling him how he couldn't _hope_ to be as good as a minibot.

He _understood_ that the bot had modded the voice for minibots. That does not mean that he appreciated being told he's only being 'faced because of accidentally falling in the fragger's arms from the ceiling after hearing the voice under him and losing his grip out of shock. He is never fragging the bot again.

Well, he might if the bot only talks according to a script he gives him, and Blitzwing is there. He's not going to otherwise.

Seeing as Shockwave apparently has trouble building up spark heat for any bot that isn't a minibot or Megatron-seriously, it had taken slagging forever to get his spark hot enough for Oil Slick to ride it properly-there wasn't much chance of a repeat. Ever. Under any circumstances, other than the entire base being dosed with high-grade red cora.

He snaps out of his musing to find Shockwave staring at him with a narrow, unhappy optic. "You may _leave_ now. There is no need for you to stay here. His cuff mods have been repaired."

Oil Slick rolls his optics, "And I haven't shown you how to use the salve. Put him back down."

Shockwave looks like he's going to protest, but the minibot starts to crack open his plates. The spybot looks distraught at the tiny look at the spark, and puts the tiny bot down. "Very well."

He pulls the bot down, flat on the berth. "Open entirely." He didn't see how bad the spark was, and he needs to know specifically how to fix it.

The little bot glances over at Shockwave, and opens at the nod. "It isn't something I can't heal on my own."

He looks down at it, and nods in agreement. It isn't _too badly_ damaged. He's not really sure why Shockwave is so upset. The bot, even how tiny he is, could have an overload a sol and not aggravate it into prolong healing. Granted, most bots don't damage it like this from overuse and say what the bot did. Unless... "Have you ever used an inhibitor?"

"Inhibitors were on the banned list at the brothel." The bot pauses, and then adds, "Unmodified inhibitors. They were determined as too damaging to my frame."

Oil Slick can take an unmodified inhibitor because he is so heavily modified that his systems are able to withstand the heat it allows him to generate. No other bot is capable of that. "How badly did you melt before they took it out of you?"

The minibot shrugs, "I lost consciousness partway through, and did not regain it for a decacycle. They had already replaced many of my circuits by the time I onlined, so I am not sure how much of it had been slagged." The bot frowns, "My cable bay had to be replaced. It was very expensive."

He hums thoughtfully, poking at the bots chamber, "This looks like Scalpels work. Did he work on you earlier?"

The bot nods once, "He did. And I am fairly sure they replaced my fueltank along with it."

That's very likely, from what he can tell with most whorebots on Zone, they don't like 'wasting' actual energon on them. He pokes the spark cautiously, aware of Shockwave's intense gaze. "Well, you can be healed in about two sols rather than the ten you would if left alone. You won't be allowed to heat up very much if you just want it in those two sols. If you do, you will have about four."

"What temperature will he be allowed to maintain?" Shockwave reaches over and pets Sedan's shoulder guard, claws stopping just above his sparkchamber. "You will share this information with me so that I know how revved I am allowed to make him."

Not revved at _all_, really. He transmits the charts to Shockwave as he rubs the salve on the minibots spark. The tiny spark shies away from his touch for a moment, and then allows him to smooth the pink chemical mix over it. The solution hardens a bit, and the minibot squirms unhappily, "That . . that feels very strange." It looks like the bot has a smooth pink orb for a spark now, rather than a pulsating blue ball of light.

Oil Slick taps the covered spark lightly. "This allows the salve to stay in contact with your spark much longer. When your spark burns it away, put another coating on. You shouldn't need to do this more than twice before you're healed, if you keep your spark low enough."

The minibot tilts his head, studying it, "I see." The bot sits up, starting to close up, only to stop and glance at the hulking spybot next to them. "Would you like to inspect it, Shockwave?"

The mech leans down, optic level with the bots sparkchamber, and touches it with the very tip of a single claw. "How thickly did you apply it?"

He takes the minibots servo in his, and moves the mech's pinky. "That thick. Using more of that really won't help you. Tell me if you've damaged him badly enough to use it again later, and I will judge how much to use then."

The little bot makes a tiny little needy sound, squirming at the feeling of the paste squeezing his spark snugly. "How do you keep from heating up?"

He looks over at the datapads the bot was reading, "Distracting myself. Looks like you already have all the things you need for that."

Shockwave looks back and forth between them with a narrowed optic. "Why does he need to distract himself?" He pulls the minibot close, "Is this salve hurting him?"

Hardly. The little bot was suffering from the sensation of the salve squeezing his spark, like a lovers servo that wrapped all the way around and wouldn't let go no matter how much you squirmed. "You may want to insert a code in him to keep his spark cool. The salve can cause accidental overloads in bots who are not used to the sensation of it squeezing their spark." It was kind of embarrassing to have that happen the first time he used it on himself. He's just glad he'd holed up in his private lab and no one saw it.

Shockwave blinks at him in surprise, rubbing the covered spark, "Is it... safe to use this after he's healed?"

He never actually thought of it like that. He didn't like using it unless Blitzwing was away _because_ it was so distracting. He can see why you'd want your lover to feel that just while you were gone for a few megacycles rather than several sols. "It _is_, but I wouldn't advise it. You could make him over sensitized to the healing in it, and make it useless later if you do." He touches one of the little nubs of an audio receptor curiously, "I can develop one without the medical properties. Make it spark blue, as well. Possibly have two salves that you layer over each other. One to squeeze, one to make it tingle with want."

Shockwave chuckles, and the dark, deep sound of it makes his spark pulse with want against his will. "I am certain that your lab minions will enjoy having you test those salves on them. Perhaps you will create one that squeezes a little tighter, so the bot has no choice but to overload enough times to burn it away." His optic goes dim, and his claws trace Sedan's seams, making the little bot rev and whine with need. "Shush, sweetspark. I am going to have to hack you again to keep your sweet little spark from overloading and ruining our attempts to get you healed."

The minibot is making needy little noises and shooting him dirty looks. That's most likely from putting the salve on him in the first place and talking about putting it in a non-medical setting. Not that _he_ cares. Standing up smoothly, he hops down from the berth. "I'll contact you for my regular payments later. There will be an itemized list in the morning."

The spybot nods, "Very well. You should get back to Blitzwing, I'm sure he misses you." There's a slight tone of insult in those words, but Oil Slick pays it no mind. He doesn't _care_ that Shockwave doesn't understand his attraction to the triple-changer, not when his bot most likely _does_ genuinely miss him for this little time he's been gone.

He slips out of the room, and takes off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>When the door closes, Shockwave returns his attention to his little bot. "Shall we work on your coding, precious?"<p>

Sedan mewls next to him, "_Kiss_ me."

His little bots frame is hot to the touch, and Shockwave tisks lightly at him. "No, Sweetspark. I need to alter your code a bit, or you will end up overloading." The frame surges with heat again, and Shockwave extends tiny cables from his claw tips. "Which ports would you prefer I hack you with?"

The bot writhes, and arches up to display his sparkchamber better, "Cable ports!"

A smile drifts across his face, and he gently plugs in to his sweet little minibot, feeling the familiar, delicious shape of his code. Shockwave can feel his bots arousal now, and sense the delicious snug coating of salve over his spark-a spark pulsating within it, throbbing against the casing that traps it. Shockwave delicately inserts several lines of code, and the spark heat slowly decreases.

When he's sure his little bot is completely cooled, and won't get hot again, he disconnects slowly. He lets out a small and pleased sigh. "Do you still want that kiss, my little bot?"

Sedan shifts from ped to ped a tiny bit, looking kind of uncomfortable. "Yes. Just..." His tiny visor narrows unhappily, "I want to..." He isn't sure he likes how distracted his bot is acting. "I want... Kisses. Just... yes."

He's pretty sure it will be better if his minibot didn't have the code he put in.

He flicks out his glossa against Sedan's mouth, and his bot relaxes against him, moving closer to encourage the kiss. When they finish, Shockwave smiles against his mechs mouth. "Happier, Sweetspark?"

"Yes." But his minibot is still shifting unhappily, rubbing his sparkplates with his servo. "It . . can I have my datapads again? I want to read Perceptor's latest work on space bridge theory."

Shockwave places him on the couch, adjusting his frame on the metal mesh covering, before offering him his datapads again. "There you go, Sweetspark." He pours more energon into the tiny, minibot-sized cube he has placed beside Sedan as a study-snack. "If you are very good this sol, I might teach you how to hack a console for fun." Without getting caught. Then he could deploy his sweet minibot as a spy when he needed to, so the bot could extract information from his fellow Decepticons.

He'll be able to track it himself, of course. No need to teach his little bot things that he may not be able to fix. He may have gone through Sedan's processor and found no sign of treachery, but there is always _some_ risk.

He has a soft kiss pressed to his mouth. "If you think that's a good idea." His adorable little bot catches his claws and brings them to his mouth, nibbling the tips, "After I'm done reading, and you're done working, would you like to rub your spark on me again? The code you put in me should make it okay."

His engine revs softly at the thought of it. Most bots do generally dislike having a spark rubbed against their armor instead of their spark, but his minibot suggests it as a viable solution. He will have to encourage Sedan to use his armor to overload against when his spark is healed. He rubs their foreheads together, "Maybe, Sweetspark. We'll see what we feel like doing then."

Of course, it will likely be very difficult to let the little bot overload against his armor, when he knows how much better it will feel to have the bot squirming against his spark. His sweetspark's overloads will be utterly delicious, and Shockwave can hardly wait for him to be healed enough for Shockwave to overload again and again, until the poor bot is offlined from pleasure.

Then he would just wait until Sedan onlined again to give his spark even more overloads.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>Of course, it will likely be very difficult to let the little bot overload against his armor, when he knows how much better it will feel to have the bot squirming against his spark. His sweetspark's overloads will be utterly delicious, and Shockwave can hardly wait for him to be healed enough for Shockwave to overload again and again, until the poor bot is offlined from pleasure.<em>

_Then he would just wait until Sedan onlined again to give his spark even more overloads. _

His engine revs, and Sedan reaches up to kiss him again, little glossa flicking against the seam of his mouth, touching his gear denta again. "I really like kissing you," Sedan admits, his voice low with want, even with a spark kept artificially cool. "Can I overload your spark with my servos? I want to thank you for this. For all of this."

He would like to say yes, but, "I _must_ do the work I have, little bot." His claws brush over his precious' delicate frame, "Later." His optic dims, "We can do anything you want when I am finished."

His minibot brushes tiny fingers over his face, "I would offer to help, but..." But Megatron had ordered Sedan not to be allowed to look at the sensitive files. At least, until he has proven his loyalty and worth. It is far too soon to declare such a thing.

He kisses the fingers, "Yes, Sedan. I know." He stands up and returns to his desk, "We will continue later."

Shockwave is, in fact, not allowed to view the most sensitive files with Sedan in the room. Of course, he's not allowed to view them with any other bots in the room either, so it's not a knock against his minibots loyalty. He certainly trusts his minibot with the information more than he trusts, say, Oil Slick, who has all the necessary qualities to betray Lord Megatron at some point.

Shockwave dislikes ninjabots. Their base ninjabot appreciation of things leads them to a neutral or Autobot position far more often than it does a Decepticon one. Perhaps if Blitzwing had the little cyclebot more firmly in servo, he would trust the bot a bit more.

Blitzwing may wrap the bot in chains, but everyone knows that it is Oil Slick who calls all the shots in that couple.

* * *

><p>Megatron is sitting in his room, reading a datapad, and absently petting the back of Shockwave's minibot who is sitting in his lap. His spy is out doing a mission, and he specifically ordered the bot to leave Sweetspark with him. He realizes his general thinks that he's going to be 'facing Sweetspark, but he's yet to get any seeker wings in minibot size. It makes the bot not half as appealing.<p>

He only licked the bots spark so he had more of an excuse to keep using the petname as an actual name. Besides, he could tell his seeker was looking at the little bot as a possible third for their berth. Just like how he knew Starscream was measuring up Oil Slick and any number of bots through the decavorns they've been together. If he's lucky his second in command found clip on wings, and they'll be having Sweetspark do more than just recharge in the berth.

But that isn't really the reason he requested the minibot. No, the reason is a odd part of information in the datapad that came with Sweetspark. The large deduction of amount owed, the amount of time, various other reasons. It made him suspicious.

So he's going to test a theory.

Petting the minibot just a tiny bit more demandingly, Sweetspark blinks at him, and he rubs one of the adorable little audio nubbins. Really, he rather likes them more than the horns Shockwave seems to prefer for his minibots, and he's glad Sweetspark has them. They'll be quite nice to nibble on when the bot has the wings.

But back to that theory.

"Are you finding enough things to do while Shockwave is busy each sol?" Megatron rubs Sweetsparks back, enjoying the way the little bot feels on his lap. He's such a small bot, and he fits so nicely on Megatron's lap-a warm, comfortable weight that gives him something to stroke while he reads his reports and determines which of the incoming Decepticons may be worthy of his brand sometime soon, and which need to be weeded out by his agents for failure to live up to Decepticon standards.

Sweetspark smiles shyly, and Megatron considers having the bot open while he cuddles like this, so he can feel the gentle heat of the bots spark against him as well. "I am content, my Lord Megatron. Shockwave has given me many datapads to read, and I am slowly working on catching up on the information I have missed over the decavorns. I will be kept occupied for quite some time."

Megatron pinches an audio nub, feeling the bot shudder against him in response. "That pleases me. I do not wish for you to grow unhappy, or to resent Shockwave for keeping you locked away for now." He lays his trap, "Perhaps later, when you have more freedom, you will volunteer to help watch any sparklings that our soldiers may have. I have been encouraging them to create, and it is my greatest hope that there will be many small bots running circles around our peds soon. It surprises me that Strika has waited so long to spark with Lugnut."

He can feel the bots spark shudder against his legs, and his tiny voice holds the smallest hint of strain and sadness - he would not have noticed at all if he wasn't listening for it-, "If that is what you wish, Lord Megatron. I have wanted to be with a sparkling or two for awhile."

He rubs the little forehead crests, "For about how long, Sweetspark?"

The little bots spark is fluttering nervously against him now, and the minibots voice retains that hint of strain and sadness, but not increasing it, "For not quite two vorns, my Lord Megatron."

He _does_ really love how the bot is calling him by his title. None of the previous minibots that Shockwave had managed to convince to visit for the tiny amount of time they were there had been allowed by his general to even see him, because his infiltrator bot knew they would only insult him. Minibots are very Autobot leaning, even when they are neutrals.

But the two vorns ago fits his theory. After all, it takes one vorn to carry a bot to term, and they wouldn't have let the bot carry it that long. Most likely transfer it out the very moment the ten stellar cycles that are needed before it is able to be moved safely are up.

Sweetspark curls up against him, "If your Decepticons need help with their sparklings, I am more than willing to watch them." He rubs his chestplates absently, likely unaware of the action. Megatron has seen it many times, from bots that had a transfer and then played no part in the sparklings life.

The spark remembers the loss long afterwards if contact is not re-established. If Sweetspark was aching from the loss of a sparking, there was little Megatron could do to comfort him. The pain went away over time, but it would never completely vanish, especially if the bot had not willingly given up his sparkling and had it taken from his spark by force.

"They will appreciate that." He cannot guarantee that Sweetspark's sparkling is still online. He will not make promises that he cannot keep, but he _will_ be sending Shockwave to investigate, and if possible, to retrieve the sparkling and return with it.

If the sparkling is online, Shockwave will be ecstatic. He has wanted minibot sparklings to claim as his own for a very long time, and has made that desire well-known to every bot.

Sweetspark sighs very softly and sadly, "I am glad, Lord Megatron."

He rubs his fingers along the little bots back, gently returning him to laying across his lap. The bots spark relaxes slowly as he keeps petting and doesn't say anything else. He's vaguely contemplating calling his second in command into his room when his seeker walks in on his own. "Megatron! I have something I want to ask! I am not going to put it off any lon-" His seeker stares down at Sweetspark for a moment before glancing at him, "... I'll just go back to my lab."

He raises an optic ridge, moving the minibot gently to the floor, making sure he doesn't fall. "I'd say that's putting it off, Starscream. What is so very important that you feel the need to barge in here, but so _unimportant_ that you can put it off just because of Sweetspark?" He tugs his seeker in his lap before the hissy bot can take off, and kisses him softly, "Just tell me."

The seeker squirms like an awkward sparkling, pushing at his chest, "No. I refuse to say it with the minibot with you." Megatron's interest is piqued, and he pinches his seekers wingtip, prompting a moan and another refusal, "N-no. You can't trick me into saying it!" The wings arch high and wide, and Megatron feels his spark pulse with desire.

"You will tell me what secrets you hide, seeker," Megatron murmurs, pinching the wingtip again, in just the perfect way to make his seeker cry out and writhe for him.

Starscream mewls and arches for him in the most beautiful way, "N-no."

He presses a kiss to his seeker's neck cabling, "Tell me, Starscream. You wouldn't have come rushing in if you hadn't had _something_ to say. Should we send Sweetspark to another room just so you feel more secure?"

His second in command is venting hard and fast, partially in reaction to his fingers playing with the ailerons, and partially nervousness. "Y-yes. I think tha-that may be best."

The minibot proves his discretion and understanding by carefully slipping out of the room without a single protest, keeping himself within audio-range so Megatron does not have to worry about the little bot fleeing, or breaking into something he does not belong in.

This leaves Starscream on his lap, writhing with pleasure as his wings are manipulated. "Now, I believe you owe me an explanation, my sweet second. Why did you come to see me?"

Starscream flushes, and mumbles something against his plating.

He flicks his glossa along the edge of a single wing, "Louder, seeker. My armor does not have audios built in there."

His seeker yanks away, but not enough to escape his grip, and mumbles again.

He pulls his second into a kiss, "I still can not understand a word you are saying. Would it be better if I played with your spark to encourage you to a higher decibel?"

Starscream manages to shove out of his lap, glaring at him with a hurt and angry expression. "Is that _all_ I am to you? Just a spark to be used? I came to _finally_ ask you to bond, and all you can thi- AUWK!"

He pulls his seeker back into his lap, optics dim. "Is _that_ what you had such _trouble_ asking me? Did you think I could _possibly_ refuse you?"

Starscream flushes with heat-some complex combination of embarrassment and anger, and the seeker hisses, "Do not _mock_ me, you fragger! I came to share a bonding brush with you! To offer to paint _two_ rings on my claw for you, and you treat me like this?" The seeker tries to escape, and Megatron only pulls him closer.

He has never considered a sparkbond with the seeker-a lie, he has thought of it once or twice, but dismissed it as impossible. Seekers do not sparkbond. He is certainly not going to turn it down now that he has it within his grasp. He will just accept the lack of a third in their berth. Besides, the only ones that _have_ joined were because of Starscream in the first place.

He kisses his seeker, glossa pushed in demandingly in a claiming gesture. "_Yes_. I would have brought a bonding brush to you long ago, but you are a _seeker_."

Starscream scoffs, "That doesn't mean anything. Plenty of seekers _bond_."

"My beloved seeker who runs off at the sight of a _minibot_ when he wants to bond with me." He nibbles on a single wing joint, optics dim, "I think I am justified when I say I was correct in not bringing it up when you do things like that." His fingers play with his seekers chest vents, "I will sparkbond with you, my wonderful, beloved seeker. I would have done it long ago if I had only known you had wanted it."

"Liar," Starscream mutters, but his wings are fluttering with delight, and his optics are glowing brighter than Megatron has ever seen them. "You are a _terrible_ liar. But if you will bond with me, I will forgive you." He leans in and drags his glossa over the point of Megatron's helmet crest. "Lose the minibot. I want privacy for this."

As much as it would please him to do so, Megatron had promised Shockwave that he would watch the little bot, and not fob him off on one of his other generals. Perhaps Lugnut- . . . No. That would only serve to remind the poor thing of the sparkling he had lost. "Later. Sweetspark has just been reminded of a loss, and needs to be with bots he trusts."

The seekers wings rustle with displeasure, "And this is more important than _bonding your spark to __mine_?"

He is put in an uncomfortable place, because his seeker has a _point_. This is possibly the most important thing he's ever done or going to do. The problem is that he _really_ doesn't want Sweetspark to be upset when he demands Shockwave track down the sparkling. That will just give more problems he doesn't want to deal with.

The minibots voice drifts in, soft and nervous, "I can just go to Lugnut's room, Lord Megatron and General Starscream. I will leave you to your pri-"

Starscream looks horribly smug, "_Yes_. You can just head off, I'll tell Lugnut to expect you." The minibot nods cautiously, and Starscream doesn't even let the bot say anything before putting a pretty claw to his temple, "Lugnut, we're sending Shockwave's little bot. Keep an optic on him, won't you?" The seeker gestures at the door with a flourish, and an arch look at the minibot, "Get going. You know the way to Lugnut's room, I am sure. He's just down the hallway." The seeker turns and kisses Megatron before he can offer Sweetspark an escort.

When he's let up again, the minibot has already left the room, and Megatron pinches a wingtip sharply in punishment. "There was a _reason_ I did not wish to send him to Lugnut."

Starscream grinds his sparkplates against Megatron's chest, writhing like a wanton pleasurebot waiting to have his aching spark sated. "I do not _care_," the seeker purrs, digging his claws into Megatron's sparkplates, trying to pry them open.

He catches his bots servos, pulling them up to kiss, "He lost a sparkling, Starscream. I had informed him of Lugnut and Strika are going to be with sparklings. He was upset, if not visibly so. It was, however, obvious to me that he was trying to hide that sadness from me."

His seeker pauses, looking over at the door. "... If I had known, I wouldn't have sent him away." Starscream returns focus to him, optics dim, "But he suggested it himself. I will say that frees us to bond... beloved."

His backstrut shudders with want. He has not had his second in command say that to him without sarcasm dripping from his voice. He's looking forward to this even more now.

* * *

><p>Lugnut taps his pincers together nervously, not really sure how to feel about the fact that he's suddenly taking care of the minibot. He <em>has<em> been avoiding the little bot. Just out of courtesy to Shockwave. The frustrating bot leaves _Strika_ alone, so he was planning on doing the same to Sedan.

It doesn't look as if he'll be given the chance to do that now, however. Not when the adorably tiny bot is coming to him, and Lugnut will not be able to resist the urge to sweep the tiny thing into his arms and squeeze him and cuddle him and-

_No, Lugnut, you must be firm_, he imagines he hears Megatron's voice. Megatron's voice is his inner guide on how to behave, and he cannot disobey his master. _You may not cuddle the little minibot and pet his adorable little crests and you may certainly not give his tiny aft a squeeze_.

Lugnut straightens, firming his resolve. He will not act shamelessly. He will not cuddle the little bot and he will _not_ kiss the poor thing. Even if the minibot is surely missing kisses, what with the mouthless drone-face that Shockwave has.

There's a knock on the door, and when it opens, the minibot peeks in adorably, visor blinking cautiously. "General Lugnut?"

He straightens up in the chair, "Yes, Sedan? Come on in."

The little bots peds are cautious as they slide along the floor, "I am to be watched by you. Is there anything specific I'm not to do?"

Lugnut taps his pincers together again, ducking his head shyly. He wants to scoop the minibot up so badly. "You may not touch the holo-pictures, and you may not go into our berthroom, but otherwise you are free to do as you please in here. May I ask what that traitor Starscream was doing that required you to leave?"

The minibot bites his lip, as if unsure of what to say. "He . . he proposed a bond to Megatron, and Megatron accepted."

He stares at the minibot blankly; that doesn't sound like the seeker at all. "... I see." He didn't, really, but he knows that doesn't really matter. He feels a bit like his spark is breaking from this. He had always kind of hoped that Megatron would get over Starscream and realize that he and Strika had always been completely loyal. They would have happily shared their berth with him, and carry all the sparklings Lord Megatron could ever wish. He realizes his voice is kind of distant as he says, "What a momentous occasion," but he can't help it.

The minibot gives him a nervous look, "Are you... okay, General Lugnut? Should I get you a cube of energon?"

If he wasn't sitting already, he'd have to. "I'm fine." He doesn't _care_ how blatant of a lie that is, he needs to recover.

Sedan moves a tiny bit closer, putting a cautious servo on his knee, "Should I contact General Strika? You look like you need someone here that isn't just me."

Yes. Yes, he needs his beloved Strika here, to comfort him and allow him to weep on her strong shoulders at the fact that the _traitor_ has managed to trick Megaron into a bond! "Please. If you have her frequency, contact her." Lugnut is too distraught to call her himself, well aware that he will begin his sobbing _now_ if he hears her voice over the com. Strika is his strength, and she will understand, but he does not want to embarrass himself in front of Shockwave's minibot.

There is no way of telling how many spying devices the spybot has already installed in him.

The minibot shuffles his peds, "I do not have her frequency. Will you share it with me?"

He looks at the bot, spark upset, but somehow manages to beam it over. "Yes, there. Just be polite to her."

The minibot gives him a blank look, then nods once after a long moment. "Of course." The adorable bot puts an equally adorable servo to his temple, "General Strika? ... Sedan, General Strika, and General Lugnut gave it to me. ... I do not know. He requested that I ask you to come here. He is not well, and I do not wish him hurt." There's a pause to listen followed by a tiny little sigh, "Of course, General Strika. I would not dream of it." The bot puts his servo down, and looks at him with a very blank look, "She is coming, General Lugnut. Will you please tell me why she thinks I am trying to hurt you emotionally?"

He blinks down at the tiny bot, "You are Shockwave's. Shockwave dislikes me as much as I dislike him."

"I may be _his_, but I am not _him_." Sedan smiles. "I bear you no ill-will. I have no talent in emotional manipulation." He tips his head to one side, "Although I do have some practice in keeping a bot from becoming too violent in the berth. It only rarely works." The minibot rubs his sparkplates absently, and Lugnut gives up and pulls the minibot into his arms. Having _a_ bot to cuddle is better than having _no_ bot. The minibots voice is low, and comforting, "You must have loved Lord Megatron very much. It must be hard knowing that he is sparkbonding. I am sorry."

Sp- . . spark . .

Lugnut's frame shakes, and he starts sobbing, dropping the minibot to the floor to curl up on himself.

The little minibot pets him on the leg again, trying ineffectively to comfort him. It is a little bit later that his beloved Strika shows up, and she does _not_ take the sight well. "Vhat have you _done_ to my Lugnut, you horrible little bot?"

Sedan goes absolutely still, stiff and nervous next to him. The little bot's voice is nervous, "General Strika. I am glad you are her-"

The little bot is cut off by Strika grabbing him by the side and slamming him down on the floor with one servo, "I vill not listen to _lies_! You have upset him!" She ignores the tiny bot in the middle of the floor, and kneels next to Lugnut. Her fingers are gentle on his frame, "Oh, Beloved. What has happened?"

"M-master M-Megatron has . . ," Lugnut trails off in a fresh wave of sobs, unable to speak the words.

Strika coos at him and gets one of his access panels on his arm open, linking a cable directly into his systems. /_What is wrong, beloved? What has the minibot traitor said to upset you so?_/

/_Our glorious leader he . . and the traitor. . . Megatron is getting SPARKBONDED!_/

He had code-screamed the last bit so loud that Strika jerks back, optics widening from the mental blow. "Oh, Sveetspark," she coos again out loud, rubbing his chest, letting him bury his weeping optics against her. "It's alright, Sveetspark. Are you certain he is getting sparkbonded? Perhaps the little bot lied to you?"

He sobs louder, holding her closely. /_No! He had not even realized I would do so badly, beloved_!/

She pets him softly on the back, "Are you certain, beloved? Shockvave is _very_ tricky, and his minibot may be the same vay."

/_Shockwave would NEVER lie about our lord Megatron choosing to sparkbond! Never!_/

Strika pinches him hard. "Do not take that tone vith me. Do you not remember the time that Shockvave told you lord Megatron vas only attracted to bots vith pink paint, and I came back to find you that awful shade that you found laying in the storage area? Shockvave lies, and perhaps he has sent his minibot to lie about this so he vould not have to say it himself."

Lugnut merely weeps, and clutches at Strika for several breems while she calms him with gentle touches, until all that's left of his sobs are a few little hiccups as his venting hitches, and a sniffle here or there. When he finally calms all the way down, he looks up at her, all five optics blinking, "Starscream was the one that commed me to take care of Sedan."

She blinks down at him for a moment, "Vell, think of it like this. Starscream vill no longer be _able_ to be a traitor, beloved. Viz a sparkbond, he is cementing his loyalty in a vay that can never be betrayed."

"Unless that treacherous kite finds a way around the sparkbond!" Lugnut _knows_ the seeker will try, wanting to control the army and not lead as co-commander. Starscream was never content to be second-best at anything. It was obvious that the seeker would try and offline his bondmate. Lugnut would have to be extra-vigilant now.

Strika shakes her head, "No, beloved. Just be calm now. A sparkbonded seeker is a very loyal seeker. They do it so rarely that when they choose to bond, they truly mean it with every bit of their spark. We will not need to fear Starscream's betrayal ever again. To betray Lord Megatron will mean betraying himself."

He isn't sure about that, but Strika _does_ have more experience with seekers that are not Starscream. "If you say so, beloved." He lets her go cautiously, peeking over at her shoulder and optics widening in shock, "Strika! What have you _done_ to him?" The poor minibots shoulder guard is crushed, and the bot is staring up at the ceiling with blank optics. He'd be worried about the tiny thing being offline if he was a darker grey. The light grey almost tricking him for a moment, "You hurt him!"

She gives him a flat look, "He made you upset. I vas no-" She looks over and gasps, "Little bot! Vhy are you _still laying there_?" She stands up, rushing over and scooping the minibot into her arms, "Vhy are you acting this vay?"

Lugnut looks at the tiny bot nervously, "He was abused before, beloved. Remember?"

The little bot shifts in such a way to provide easier access to his sparkplates, but otherwise doesn't respond. Lugnut takes him from her arms and touches his crushed shoulder guard, which has to be hurting him terribly, crushing in on the tire hidden beneath. There's a tiny flinch, but considering the damage, the bot really should be crying out in pain from it.

Unless Shockwave has numbed his sensors. Or done something else terrible to keep the bot silent even while he suffers.

No. Shockwave loves minibots far too much to have done something so cruel. But then why is the bot being so quiet, and how badly has he been abused in the past to not even whimper at a crushed shoulder guard?

Strika gently removes the shoulder guard, fingers making quick and safe work of it, relieving the pressure. "Little bot, vhy haven't you _told_ us that I damaged you so badly?"

The bot just gives them a very blank look, not saying a thing.

Lugnut exchanges a look with Strika. "I think that we should take him to the medic, beloved. Shockwave is _not_ going to be happy with us. And Lord Megatron isn't, either."

She nods reluctantly, "Yes. That may be for the best, Sveetspark." She adjusts the little bot so he's no longer flashing his sparkplates in that far too distressing way. "Let's get you fixed, Sedan."

The bot curls up in Lugnut's arms, almost affectionately, and Lugnut would think the bot was feeling better if not for the blank expression on his face. Oh, Shockwave is going to be _furious_ with them for injuring and breaking his minibot. Lugnut hopes the bot starts acting normal again before Shockwave returns.

He doesn't want to witness how Shockwave will react when he finds his minibot damaged _and_ learns of Megatron's . . . poor choice in bonding partners.

No. He should be happy for his Lord, even if the bot he chose was a terrible traitorous wretch.


	7. Chapter 7

Porn was cut from this chapter, but is up on livejournal or tumblr. Both of which can, as always, be found linked in my profile

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>The bot curls up in Lugnut's arms, almost affectionately, and Lugnut would think the bot was feeling better if not for the blank expression on his face. Oh, Shockwave is going to be furious with them for injuring and breaking his minibot. Lugnut hopes the bot starts acting normal again before Shockwave returns.<em>

_He doesn't want to witness how Shockwave will react when he finds his minibot damaged and learns of Megatron's . . . poor choice in bonding partners. _

_No. He should be happy for his Lord, even if the bot he chose was a terrible traitorous wretch._

Shockwave is not happy. He has just finished reviewing the recordings of what has happened while he was gone. He isn't sure what angers him more. The fact that Megatron is bonding to Starscream - even though he agrees with Strikas sentiment about the fact that it stops the seekers traitoriousness in its tracks- or the fact that his precious minibot was damaged. His little bot had only acted _broken_ afterwards, fully expecting Strika and Lugnut to use his tiny spark and most likely expecting them to beat him almost to offlining. His little bot had _offered his spark_ to them.

He isn't the least bit happy.

Striding into his room, he pulls his little bot off the berth where he was reading a datapad, and holds him tightly in his arms. He pets his little bot carefully, checking over the shoulder guard that got damaged. "Sweetspark, are you okay?"

"I am fine." Sedan curls up against him, tucking the datapad into his subspace so he can loop his arms around Shockwave's neck. "Was your mission a success?" A kiss gets pressed to his mouth, and Shockwave lets the minibot lick his denta. "I hope you had no trouble."

He squeezes his minibots aft, encouraging the exploratory touches of his servos as the minibot plays with what seams he can reach. "It was a success. But I hear that you had quite the adventure while I was away. I have access to all of the security feeds on the base. I do not like seeing you go to the medicbot." He will see to it that Lugnut and Strika are severely reprimanded for injuring his pet.

Tiny fingers run along his antlers, "It was fine, Shockwave. I only had one shoulder guard hurt, and they were very careful after they realized what happened."

He kisses his precious little bot softly, "No, it was _not_ fine. Lugnut should have controlled himself, and Strika never should have damaged you at all." His claws play with the audio nubs, "They will never be allowed to look after you again." Which is disappointing, since Lugnut genuinely was his back-up if Lord Megatron wasn't able to. He may dislike the other bot, but he knows how cautious he is with other bots. Strika is clearly too dangerous to be near, though.

Sedan nuzzles him, "Can we not talk about this? My spark is all healed, and you have to change my coding so I can show you just _how much_ I missed you."

* * *

><p>Pulling away, he sits up, and pulls his little bot into his lap. He toys with his little bots armor latches, but decides against taking them off. He has to reluctantly admit the only reason Sedan wouldn't protest him doing it is because his little bot will be telling himself to allow it because Shockwave owns him.<p>

Instead, he disconnects the cables, gently spooling them back into the bays. Closing his own plates, he runs his claws along Sedan's frame. He rubs and licks his precious' frame, adoring the taste. He starts to suck on an audio nubbin while teasing a tiny ped when Sedan onlines. His little bot gives him a confused look before tugging him into a kiss. When they pull away, his little bot stretches out on his lap, visor dim, "Can I feed you? We should get more fuel, and I want to servo feed you crystals and other things."

"Of course you may, Sweetspark." Shockwave loves his little bot's enthusiasm, and he's going to reward it by getting the sweetest sweets for him to enjoy. "But only if you allow me to servo-feed you in return." He wants that tiny glossa curling around his claws. He's very glad that his dispenser is one of the special upgraded ones that can dispense crystals and candies. It was worth every bit of hacking and pleading and messing with the inventory system.

Sedan reaches up, pressing fingers to his mouth, "I can do that." He's kissed softly, "Should I get them?"

He smiles, extending his arm to gather it without needing to let his little bot off his lap, "No, Precious. I have it."

His little bot smiles at him, "I adore that you can do that. You need to pull me out of the couch to lay on your lap from across the room more often. I like it."

His little bot is perfect. None of the other bots enjoy the way Shockwave can snatch them from wherever they are, and Sedan asks him to do it _more_. "Oh, Sweetspark, I would be happy to." He sets the cube of crystals down on Sedan's lap, and places energon and sweets within his reach as well. He taps the box of energon candy with a claw, "One of these has red cora in it. Which of us do you think will end up eating it?"

His little bot gives him a small smile, "I've never had red cora before. I was put to work too early to try it with a lover I wanted, and no one would waste something like it on me when lovebug was available." Tiny fingers brush his frame, and his minibot gives him a large smile, "But I'm glad that you think I'm worth the expense. I get to try it with a bot I adore, and feel safe while doing it."

He wants to know how _early_ his precious little bot was put into a brothel, but he's sure the answer will hurt him a very great deal. Pressing a kiss to his Sweetspark's head, he murmurs, "I am willing to go to any length to make you happy, Sedan."

"You are very kind." Sedan plucks a pale green crystal from the cube and holds it up. "Allow me to return some of that kindness in the only way I can." He presses the crystal to Shockwave's mouth, and utters the most adorable noise when Shockwave opens up and takes a bite of it with his gear denta. Sedan pulls back the remaining crystal and holds it up in front of his optics, studying the perfectly clean break at the top. "Your denta are very strong. I bet you could crush almost anything with them." The bot stifles a laugh, "It's a good thing that spike mods are so rare, or bots might harass you to test your mouth out."

He pulls out a candy at random, "I suppose. I could get you one at some point if that's what you wish."

Sedan gives him a shocked look, and he takes the opportunity to pop the candy in the now open mouth. His little bot chews it slowly, swallowing it then murmuring, "You shouldn't spend so much on me."

He licks his little bots fingers, encouraging having the rest of the crystal put in his mouth. "I would even buy the one from Lockdown. Go directly to the bot so I don't have to deal with Swindle's price gouging, and can have it fit perfectly for the both of us."

A gorgeous flush raises on his bots faceplates, and Sedan shakes his head, "No. It wouldn't be fair. I'm not worth that much, and you should get mods suited to your own size, not mine." Shockwave disagrees, of course. He's also positive that if he can just get a few kliks with Oil Slicks code, he can hack the bot into being willing to interface Lockdown, and then he'll get the mods for the price of parts, and not the ridiculous mark-ups. It helps when the bot you want to buy from has a well-known interfacing fetish for ninjabots.

Of course, if Shockwave could find an Autobot ninjabot, it would be even better. Give Lockdown a pretty pet for his berthroom.

He rubs his claws along Sedan's frame, eating the rest of the crystal that's put in his mouth. "You are worth having all that and more, precious." He licks his lips to get rid of the crystal dust and selects a very soft crystal to feed to his little bot. "Are there any mods you ever saw and wanted?"

Sedan looks at him thoughtfully, eating the crystal before answering, "Yes, but I won't need it with you."

He frowns, "Stronger armor?"

His little bot nods, "And lower pain sensors."

Lower pain sensors were a mod he would _never_ install in his little bot. "I could hurt you very easily by accident if you were not able to tell me when things were injuring you. I am a very large bot." He rubs Sedan's audio nubs. "You are right that you will never need those mods." He slides his claws down to Sedan's shoulder guards. "Perhaps I will put you in thinner armor. I would have to find one that is stronger. I want you well protected, but I would love to slim down your frame and make you look even smaller." His optic flashes with heat. "Will you let me play with your protoform later?"

Sedan wriggles next to him, and there's the faint sound of latches disengaging, "You can do it _now_. I'd like to still fuel up as you do it, though."

He _really_ loves how enthusiastic his little bot is.

He takes the armor off carefully, setting it to the side where it won't be damaged, "Of course, Sedan." He feeds his little bot another candy. "Should I do maintenance on you, Sweetspark?"

The visor lights up happily, "Would you? I know that I got the full medical work over, but I know you'll be able to fix any problems missed because they don't understand a minibot frame."

"Of course." He can already see several miswired areas that will need special attention. And as much as his spark is throbbing, seeing his minibot bared and vulnerable, special attention does not mean 'rubbing his spark on them.' Much to his eternal disappointment. With such a delicate protoform, he would already have to lower his spark-heat if he wanted to grind on the bot, and overloading that way was out of the question.

He'd need to modify that part of Sedan as well, but protoform modification had to be done slowly, over long periods of time. He has time to do that, though. He looks forward to it.

His little bot makes a lovely happy sigh as he works on the wires, and murmurs, "You're always so careful with me."

He kisses his little bots frame, nibbling softly on the underplating, "You are far too precious and wonderful to me to ever damage." He kisses the wiring, "I will do my best to keep you safe, Sedan."

He can feel his little bots spark flutter against his claws, "Could I come with you on a mission some sol?"

The bots on Micro would have already spread the rumor that Shockwave had Sedan as a pet, so he can not take Sedan on any mission where he must remain in his Longarm guise. However, those missions where he stays Shockwave, or plays both parts, he might be able to. If it's a safe mission, to a planet with little conflict. Perhaps a spa planet. It's been too long since he's had to infiltrate a spa planet. The last time, he had needed to seduce a large hulking guardbot, and overloading him with his servos had been rather distasteful. Having a minibot after would have made it far more enjoyable.

He kisses his little bot softly, "We will see, Sweetspark."

His little bot arches into his servos, but says sadly, "I can stay here if that's what you want."

He nuzzles Sedan, "No, little bot, no. I'd love to take you, I'm just going to have to be cautious about the ones I take you on. I don't want you hurt. Even leaving you on the ship could be dangerous. We'll just take it as you go."

Sedan nods, "I understand. I really don't mind staying here. I only left the brothel for off-site clients. Your quarters are so luxurious." He sprawls on Shockwave's lap, and holds more crystal up for Shockwave to nibble on. "I would gladly stay here. I will not do anything to shame you, or break any rules you set for me."

His little bot will wear a Decepticon brand in no time at all with an attitude like this. Surely Lord Megatron will see his little bots worth. "It would please me to take you with me when I can, sweetspark."

He licks his little bots fingers, and Sedan brushes against his dente, "I'll do whatever you want, Shockwave." His minibot makes a tiny pleased sound as the last wire is fixed. "I'd ask you to strip down to protoform with me, but you just fixed my wiring. We'd get hopelessly tangled."

He nuzzles his precious little bot softly, "Of course, Sedan. Another time." He doesn't like being in protoform, but if his little bot is so very willing, he'll happily indulge. "Should we feed each other in the washrack? I have a soaking pool just your size."

The bot sighs happily, curling up against him. "If it's just my size, then you will not fit? I do not want to soak without you against me."

Shockwave tickles his bots joints, watching his sweetspark shudder with relief and pleasure. "It will give me a chance to oil your gears without becoming . . distracted." He also wants his little bot to have a pool that he can fill up quickly, or enjoy in privacy if he ever wants it. Shockwave has always intended to have a minibot some sol, and he wants to be courteous and kind to the poor thing.

He'd always suspected he'd have to botnap the minibot he got, so rescuing Sedan is infinitely better in every way.

Pressing a kiss to his little bot, he stands up and gathers all the treats. "Let's go finish up your maintenance, Sweetspark. I want you in perfect working order."

His minibot cuddles against him, visor dim in happiness, "Of course, Shockwave. I'll be glad to."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

This chapter had porn yanked out. You can find it in my livejournal or tumblr.


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p>Shockwave is looking sadly at Lord Megatron's finger. The index on the left servo, in fact. It has two red painted bands, exactly the same shade as his optics, and are exactly the same size with no smudges at all. How utterly typical of a seeker. So very obsessed with how it looks.<p>

Granted, if _he_ had painted the bands on Lord Megatron, he would have done the same. Possibly a proper Decepticon purple as well.

"Why did you wish to see me so soon after my last mission, My Lord?" Shockwave is kneeling, as he always does for his master. He would not dream of not showing the proper respect for lord Megatron. Even after he bonded with a treacherous seeker slut.

Megatron strokes a finger-not the one with paint-down Shockwave's antler, making the bot shudder with pleasure. "I have another mission for you. One that I am certain you will be happy to take."

He shifts a tiny bit, "Yes, My Liege?"

A datapad is slipped into his servo, and he recognizes it as the one he got with Sedan. "You are to track down a missing sparkling that was cruelly stolen from the creator that sparked it. Taken from his chamber and sold."

His servos shake, looking through the datapad quickly, and comprehension and anger reaching a full bloom when he reaches the large price tag on an unmarked section that does not elaborate what it was for. "Is this the only information, Lord Megatron?"

"The only information on that pad, yes. I am certain you notice that the credit payment went through a foreign bank. The other creator is not a native of Micro, and you will have better luck searching for him or her on another planet."

Him. No femme would ever dream of leaving a sweet-sparked mech like Sedan behind. And they would certainly never steal a sparkling this way. Sparking after a forced merge was so rare, that even though Sedan had made the offer to him, Shockwave had been _certain_ that his little minibot could have never sparked from it.

But he had. And there was a little minibot sparkling out there somewhere that belonged to _Shockwave_ now.

He stands up, "Yes, my Lord, I'll get to work right away." He steps out of the throne room, ignoring as his leader tugs Starscream into his lap and how the seeker _doesn't_ protest it at all. He heads straight to his room, since he needs to work on gathering his essentials, and tell Sedan he's leaving again. He isn't sure if he should tell his little bot what he's doing; not wanting to get his hopes up if the poor sparkling is offline.

When he steps in, Sedan is curled up in Shockwave's normal chair, covered in a heating blanket and sitting on a comfy metal mesh to cushion his armor. His little bot looks up from the datapad he was reading, "Shockwave? I thought you were with Lord Megatron."

He drops to his knees beside the chair to get optic-level with Sedan. "Our Lord has given me a new mission, Sweetspark. I am not certain how long it will take me away from you." Long enough that he will need to have a bot look in on Sedan from time to time to make sure he is still doing well. Hopefully not long enough to require him to have other mechs take care of Sedan.

They might use his minibot to sate themselves if he does that.

Then again, if Megatron is willing, Sedan would be in safe servos with his leader.

Sedan tilts his head and makes a grabby gesture at him, so he leans down and lets his little bot yank him by the antlers into a kiss. "You'll stay safe? Come back to me undamaged?"

He smiles, flicking his glossa in and running along his little bots dente as he says, "If everything goes to plan, I will be _very_ safe, and I will have something wonderful for you."

Sedan pulls away, licking his adorable lips with a dim visor, "Want to tell me what it is, or is it a secret?"

He hums softly, rubbing his little bots audio nubbins thoughtfully, "I just think that you'll like it more if I show you when I bring it."

"I will wait for your return." Sedan kisses him again. "Will you have me stay with any other bots?"

Shockwave strokes his back. "Only if Lord Megatron requests your presence. You will go to him, or whichever bots he orders you to go to. Otherwise, you will be more than happy here. The dispenser is keyed in to you, and no bots can enter my room without permission. You will be safe here."

If the sparkling is not. . . if the sparkling is no longer online, Shockwave will never speak of it to his minibot, and will pick up one of the most expensive cleaning drone pets available instead. It will be a poor substitute that will never match the warmth and vibrancy of a sparkling, but it will offer his love some company until they can conceive a sparkling for themselves.

Sedan settles back in the chair, giving him a shy smile, "I look forward to seeing you when you return." The little bot kisses his claws, "Try to hurry back to me."

He kisses his little bot on the mouth, "Of course, Sweetspark. I plan on going as fast as I can." He doesn't want the sparkling to be stuck with whatever bots have it. He wants the poor thing with him and Sedan, who will take care of it correctly. Raise it as a proper Decepticon.

He kisses his Sweetspark again and again, and ends up interfacing with him before finally working up the willpower to leave. Tucking Sedan in on the berth with the best heating blanket he has, Shockwave kisses the bots forehead and takes his leave.

He will have that sparkling soon.

* * *

><p>It was not soon at all. Shockwave had needed to trace a damnably long trail of hidden credit transfers and even after locating the bots involved, had needed to hunt down their current location.<p>

It had taken nearly a decacycle, but he is now standing outside the large homestead of the bot responsible for raping his Sweetspark and stealing his sparkling. Shockwave flexes his claws. He is looking forward to this part.

They are a pair of neutral cyclebots that are mainly known for the fact that they have a minibot sparkling. The fact that it _is_ a minibot makes Shockwave's spark pulse in joy, since it shows that Sedan's minibot CNA is more prominent and will almost make it a certainty that any they spark together will be minibots. Not that he won't treat _this one_ like one of his own. He loves all minibots, and it doesn't matter that this one was sparked by someone else, it is his now.

He skulks into the house, searching for where the sparkling could be. He doesn't want the poor little thing hurt when he takes care of the bot that raped his Precious. He'll be leaving the other cyclebot be, however. That bot was the one that had demanded the buying and there is actual recording of him yelling that he doesn't want a sparkling raised as a whorebot, not when they can't save the other creator.

Any bot that _tried_ to save his Precious can't be too terrible, he supposes.

But the other cyclebot sickens him. The best he can say for that one is that he never raised a servo against the sparkling. But he can't be sure if that's just because the sparkling is barely old enough to toddle, much less doing more than crawl. He is not willing to let a bot that beat his bot go unpunished, though.

The sparklings room is decorated in soft colors, designed to be comfortable to new optics. The little thing is curled up on a sparkling berth, with a large safety rail around the edge to keep him from falling off if he rolls in his recharge. Bright red optics stare up at Shockwave, and the sparkling makes a tiny, inquisitive noise. The little mechling has grey paint, with streaks of gold and blue for accents. And he's so slagging tiny.

So small.

Shockwave reaches in to the crib and tickles the sparkling's chin, making the little bot giggle with glee. Oh. Oh, his spark throbbed with joy at that, and it was hard not to just take the sparkling and go now. He didn't want to leave him in this berth.

But no. He had to punish the cyclebot first.

Petting the sparkling's tiny little audio nubs, he walks out of the room to search for the bot. The first cyclebot he sees is Sparkride, the one that carried the sparkling. He passes him by, since that one is not the one he's hunting. It takes him a little bit of systematic searching, but he finds Nitroburst in a study room.

The cyclebot is glaring at a comconsole, muttering under his ventings something too low to hear. It is most likely going to turn into fullblown raging soon, since Shockwave had cut all access to any com systems in the entire house. The bot won't even be able to send a text to his formerly Autobot lover in the living room.

Which is good, because he doesn't want to be interrupted.

If the bot comes to try to save Nitroburst, then he'd have to take care of him, too.

Shockwave hums to himself, softly enough that Nitroburst won't hear it, and he slips into the room. The door slides shut behind him, and Nitroburst grunts, not bothering to look up from the console.

"Fragging thing is broken again, Sparkride." He slaps a palm against the side of it, succeeding in nothing at all as the screen stays dark. "I told you the fragging thing wasn't good enough, but you said it'd work just fine and-" he looks up, and freezes in place. "You're not Sparkride."

Shockwave smiles brilliantly, not that the other bot can see it at all. "What a brilliant observation. I am, indeed, not your lover. I am also not the minibot that you abused and stole a sparkling from, but I have come on his behalf."

The bot takes a step away, not completely stupid, "Y-you're _Shockwave_!"

He looms closer, letting his size and intimidating appearance work for him, "It is good that you can correctly identify high ranking Decepticons." His claws draw up threateningly, "You _beat and raped_ a minibot, then stole away his sparkling without trying to save him. Even as your lover pleaded and begged to help."

Nitroburst gives him a nervous look, hitting the desk as he tries to move away, "I... I couldn't afford him. He was just too expensive."

"Lies," Shockwave hisses at him, slowly moving towards him, cornering him against the desk. "You called him a worthless whorebot and demanded that Sparkride carry the sparkling because you refused. You made _no_ attempt to purchase him." Rage builds in him like a fire, and when it's blazing, he slams the bot down on the desk. The bot springs an oil leak in fear, and Shockwave feels a grim sort of amusement about that. "You are _very_ lucky that his sparkling is alive, or I would have had longer to . . . amuse myself with you."

He takes as much time as he can spare ripping the bot apart. He saves the spark in a small container that he had acquired from Oil Slick before he had left, he had promised the bot a live spark in payment, and he is all for this bot being used in the sciencebot's experiments. Slipping it in his subspace, he heads out of the room and to where the sparkling is.

When he gets there, Sparkride is holding the tiny mech in his lap, reading a datapad to him lovingly. The cyclebot is even doing _voices_ in the reading, while encouraging laughter and as much back and forth a bot so young can do. He's slightly torn on what to do. He'd planned on just taking the tiny bot and leaving.

This complicates matters.

Shockwave stops in front of the bot, who looks up, expecting to see his lover. He makes a soft sound at the energon-drenched sight of Shockwave, and Sparkride curves his arms protectively around the sparkling, turning away to shield him with his body. "Shockwave! I," he scrabbles away, and the sparkling starts to cry from being held too tightly, "I don't have any information. I'm not an Autobot anymore, I swear!"

"I am not here for information. Give me the sparkling." He holds out his servos, waiting to see what Sparkride will do.

"No!" the bot cries out, backing up against the wall, sparkling held tight in his arms. "You can't take Glider!" He raises his voice to a shout, "Nitroburst! Nitro, help me!"

He reaches over, one claw on the bot in a fairly gentle way, "He isn't going to be able to help you. Give me the sparkling, Sparkride. I only wish to return him to his creator. You should be thankful I got rid of the abusive mech you called a lover."

Sparkride gives him a confused look, trying to keep him away from Glider, "Ni-Nitro wasn't abusive."

His optic glows angrily, "He beat and raped my little bot, sparked with him, and didn't even _want_ the sparkling when it happened."

"We couldn't afford Hotspark. He was out of the range of anything we could ever make." Sparkride flinches away from him when Shockwave touches him again. "Please, please don't take my Glider. I'll do anything you want, please don't hurt him." The minibot sparkling is still crying, and Shockwave plucks Glider from Sparkride's servos, relying on the fact that Sparkride will let go to prevent any damage from happening to his sparkling. "No," the bot whimpers, trying to grab him back.

Shockwave presses his mouth to the top of the sparklings head, cooing softly at him. "Shh. It is alright, little bot. You will be with Sedan soon." The sparkling sniffles as he presses the tiny bot against his spark. It is large enough to soothe the tiny bot just enough to quiet the crying. He turns back to the still struggling Sparkride. "He will be well taken care of."

He starts to head off when he hears a call of, "Wait!" He turns, and tilts his head as he pets little Glider softly. Sparkride holds out his arms, "He's my sparkling, too! You can't just _take_ him from me!"

He tilts his head the other way, studying the mechs frame. He really isn't the least bit impressed by it. He _has_ a minibot and a sparkling now. He doesn't need a terrible substitute of a small bot.

But...

He can feel the sparkling's terror at being near him, and he saw how _loving_ the cyclebot was with little Glider. He sighs softly, "I will only allow this if you behave." Megatron is going to offline him for this. As much as it pains him to say it, at least Sparkride isn't a minibot. That and the name will really help.

There is no bot in the entire Decepticon army that could refuse a bot named Sparkride. Even Megatron would have been tempted to clip a pair of seeker wings on the bot and give him a ride before . . before he had bonded.

Sparkride nods, and falls in close to him, reaching up again, "Please, give him back to me. He's not used to other mechs holding him."

He refuses to put the sparkling down, or let any other bot hold him right now. Not when Glider is so tiny and small and perfect. Instead, he scoops up Sparkride, and then allows the mech to hold his sparkling. "You will not be rude to Sedan in any way. This is _his_ sparkling. If you deny him that, I will offline you."

The cyclebot nuzzles Glider lovingly, "_Our_ sparkling. I will not deny Sedan anything. I wanted him to help raise little Glider with us, anyway."

Another reason why he's letting the bot come with. If he had been just as distasteful as Nitroburst, he'd have just offlined the bot when he'd first saw him. "I know."

Sparkride looks up at him for a moment before dropping his head, "I... I wish you weren't doing this. Nitro may not have been the most ... caring of creators, but he tried."

"He raped my sweet minibot and beat him. He deserved the offlining he earned." Shockwave tickles Glider, and the minibot makes a hesitant half-giggle. "You will not mention him to Sedan. I do not want to upset him." Shockwave studies the cyclebot for a klik, carrying him towards his ship. "You will also take a frame reformat if you choose to stay with me. I will allow you one stellar cycle to make your choice. You may leave at that point, join another Decepticon, or accept reformat into a new frame."

The cyclebot shudders but nods, "To a minibot frame, I suppose."

Shockwave smiles, "Yes. I'd like that quite a bit. We could keep your coloring, and get you a nice new helmet." His claws draw along the cyclebot's head, "I'd even give you little horns."

Sparkride offlines his visor, "I'd like to know what kind of lover you are before I make any decisions at all."

"And I have no intention of interfacing you unless you are in a minibot frame." Shockwave steps into his ship, setting it on autopilot before taking the cyclebot and sparkling into the berthroom. "You will open your sparkplates now and allow me to inspect your code for any viruses or other dangerous traps you may be concealing. I will not take any risks." Shockwave takes Glider again, amazed by how fragging _tiny_ the little bot is. Even smaller than Scalpel.

Sparkride gives him an unhappy look, plates unlocking, "Are you going to be hacking me into compliance?"

He tickles his adorable little sparkling, "Do I _need_ to?"

The bot opens his plates, and he is not really interested in the mechs spark, even if it is just about the size of a minibots. "I will follow orders as long as my sparkling is safe."

"Lord Megatron would never allow a sparkling to be hurt." He hooks a cable into the bots systems-there is no code or viral attack that he needs to worry about. Nothing exists that is strong enough to get past his firewalls. "You will be respectful to him. You may be an ex-Autobot, but that does not give you the right to claim neutrality, or to insult my liege."

Sparkride sighs at him, "I will be the politest bot you've ever seen."

He gives the bot a flat look, "Nothing you do will be able to top Sedan."

The cyclebot sighs again, "The second politest bot, then. I just want my sparkling _safe_. I will not do anything to compromise that."

"Sedan's sparkling will always be safe. It is your own safety that is not assured, little bot." He slides through Sparkride's code, placing certain failsafes and traps in place in case the bot decides to attempt to hurt Sedan or his sparkling. It's unlikely that he will, but Shockwave does not take any risks he does not have to. If he puts a few codes that go to waste in Sparkride's processor, no one is harmed. If he chooses not to and Sedan ends up offline because of it . . .

Better to just use the codes as necessary.

He disconnects and Sparkride closes quickly, holding his arms to his chest. "Then I want to be with Glider."

Shockwave nuzzles the sparkling, tickling the tiny bot lovingly, "I told you your options." He makes a face, sticking out his glossa comically for Glider to giggle at, "If Megatron doesn't decide to offline you, that is. I think that he won't, but you really must be on your best behavior. The fact that you took care of Glider helps. That is a reason you did not follow Nitroburst."

The cycle looks at the floor, "I just want my sparkling."

"Yes. And that is a quite admirable trait. If Sedan likes you, I will take that into consideration, and argue for you on his behalf. He is a sweetsparked bot. You should not have a difficult time endearing yourself to him, if you truly love his sparkling and argued to try and purchase him." He's not actually sure how Sedan will react to Sparkride. There is never a set reaction to a bot that stole your sparkling away, even if they were kind about it, and let you know it was being done so that sparkling would not be raised as a prostibot.

He is fairly certain that Sedan will be fine with Sparkride. If his little bot isn't, it isn't like _he_ is attached to the cyclebot. He's not worried, though. Granted, that's _because_ he doesn't care about what happens to Sparkride. He's not going to worry about it.

He kisses the top of Glider's head, "Sedan will be so happy to see you, little one. He missed you so much." The sparkling nibbles on his claws, and his spark almost melts from adorableness. He loves tiny little bots so much, and this is the smallest he's ever seen. He will love raising the sparkling as his own with Sedan.

Sparkride looks up at him, "He hasn't been fed yet. I was going to read to him then put him down to recharge."

Shockwave moves his claws a little bit, tapping his leg thoughtfully. "I have sparkling energon just," he points at a cupboard, "there." He pets his tiny sparkling, soft and loving, "Go get it."

The cyclebot stands up cautiously, nervously opening the cupboard he pointed at, and relaxing at the sight of the containers of sparkling energon next to normal energon. The bot picks it up, and brings it over, arm extended to take the sparkling, "Let me fe-"

He takes the small cube with the fitted top away, "No. You may later, but not now."

There's a soft whimper from the cyclebot, and he looks up at Shockwave with pleading optics. "Please. I'm not trying to take him away from you. I just want to hold him. Feed him. Have you ever even fed a sparkling before?"

He hasn't, but Shockwave is confident that it isn't hard. "Be silent, or I will put a mouthclamp on you. Your chatter is not necessary." He has plenty of them in his subspace, after all. Even a few that aren't sized for a minibot. The sparkling squirms in his arms, reaching up for the pink cube. See? Easy.

He holds the cubes sippy top up against the sparklings mouth, encouraging him to drink. The little bot makes an unhappy sound and moves his mouth away. He follows the mouth, trying to get Glider to drink, but the sparkling just makes sad little sounds that make his spark hurt. He stops reluctantly, and Sparkride holds out his arms cautiously, "Sparklings won't fuel from a stranger. Can I please take care of him?"

He does _not_ like this, but he carefully hands the sparkling over, hating the fact that he _can't_ feed the tiny little bot. "Only for now. Sparklings always take fuel from their creator that first carried them, and I expect you to step aside if Sedan tells you to."

Sparkride jiggles the sparkling slightly, playful and loving, before starting to feed, "I know you hate me. I already expected that."

He snorts, "I don't hate you." He pets the sparkling lovingly, "I don't care about you enough to hate you."

"I only want Glider to be safe. And I want to be with him as much as possible. I had a job, you know? A job, and friends, and I left them when Nitro told me he'd gotten a bot sparked. Left them again just now to come with you." Glider hiccups, and Sparkride pats his little back slowly. "I carried him for most of the vorn. I can't imagine leaving him."

Shockwave wants to be knee-deep in happy sparklings, with a harem of minibots, but for now he'll settle for this one sparkling and a cyclebot that is doing nothing for his spark, despite his rather suggestive name.

He pets the sparkling softly, "I gave you your options. It is your choice which you want."

Sparkride slows the feeding, making it so no air gets in the energon as he feeds the tiny bot, "I _still_ would like to know what kind of 'facing partner you are before I make a decision. And I want to know what Decepticon you'd be giving me to if I decide to go that route. I don't think I'll be able to accept just _leaving_ my little Glider."

He makes a face, hidden in the inky blackness of his faceplating, "I will not be 'facing you at all unless you are a minibot. I have a bot that adores me, just like I adore him. I do not care for cyclebot frames."

"Then I would like to watch you with him, and see what sort of lover you are that way." He coos at the minibot, "Yes, you're such a good sparkling, finishing your entire cube." Sparkride subspaces the cube absentmindedly, and Shockwave sweeps his claws through the bots subspace, removing the cube and several other items that he deems potentially dangerous. Sparkride shudders unhappily. "Do you always grope subspaces like that?"

"I do when they may contain something that may damage a bot." He takes Glider back, pressing a kiss to the sparklings helmet, "Be glad you didn't have any weaponry in it, or you would have had the entire thing emptied."

Sparkride gives him an irritated look, "I am unarmed except for the basics because I was nothing more than a ceremonial guard anyway. Why would I have more?"

He makes a silly noise with his mouth for Glider as he says, "To defend against Nitro? From what I could tell from the records he had popped all four of Sedan's tires, and left him hurt and broken."

"Nitro never hurt us," Sparkride watches him, and if it were any other bot, Shockwave would offline him to keep the secret of his mouth just that. A secret. "He could get angry very easily, and he yelled often, but he never raised a servo against us."

Shockwave flicks out his glossa at the sparkling, and then winces when Glider grabs it. "Perhaps he was off beating prostibots every time he wanted to hit you."

The bot averts his optics, shamed by Shockwave's accusations. "I suppose I did not know him as well as I thought I did."

He takes his glossa back from sharp, tiny sparkling claws, "Indeed. Not only was he violent, he was reckless when it came to sparking with bots. Sparklings _do_ happen when you 'face bots enough. Even a bot that has been beaten half into offlining can carry when you don't have anti-sparkling protocols up. As Nitroburst was wont to do."

Sparkride wraps his arms around himself, venting hitching, "Di-did he do this a lot?"

He tickles the sparklings belly, "From my research of him, that was what he preferred to do, when he could afford it. Did credits go missing from your shared bank account without explanation?"

"No." Sparkride looks up at him, defiant. "We put credits in a fund for Glider, so he would have enough to go to an academy when he was older. If you researched us, you would know that. I put credits in it every single stellar cycle."

Oh, he knew about the extra account, but, "There was nearly nothing in that account when I checked it. I believe your Nitro must have been using the funds to satisfy his sick desires." Shockwave bounces Glider up and down, and the bot giggles, trying to reach his antlers. Shockwave wisely keeps them just out of reach.

Sparkride's venting hitches again, only this time in anger, "How... How _dare_ he? He knew that was for Glider. We'd _agreed_. No one was to touch it other than to put credits in."

He nuzzles the little bot, claws teasing the sparklings servos to distract, "He clearly didn't care. You never should have gotten involved with a neutral in the first place. They will cause you nothing but pain unless they join your side." He smiles, "I am hoping that Lord Megatron will brand Sedan. Sedan is looking forward to it when he is my consort."

There's a tiny gasp, and the cyclebot looks at him with wide optics, "You . . you want to make him your consort?"

Shockwave narrows his optic, "Is there something wrong with that, little bot? Something you object to?" If the bot is offended by the fact that he intends to bond with an ex-prostibot, Shockwave is going to dump him in the middle of the common area without any sparkplates and tell the soldiers to enjoy themselves.

Sparkride shakes his head quickly, "No! I'm just glad that he _is_ as smart as I thought he was. He just sounded like all the council members I had listened to when I was a guardbot. I was planning on reading Glider some of the harder things as he got older because of it."

He smiles, "He is _very_ smart. And very well read." He bounces the sparkling gently up and down before starting to rock him slowly, "Even more now. I've been providing him with reading materials so he can catch up to everything he'd been missing as he was forced to work."

"I won't be an entertaining companion for him. Not if he's well-educated. I spent most of my guard duties listening to the council members, but," the bot flushes, "I admit I didn't understand most of it. I was chosen because I looked appealing-an excellent example of my model type. And I certainly didn't mind comforting some of the foreign dignitaries when they arrived. It was a nice job, but I didn't have much of an education for it."

Glider yawns in his servo, tiny optics flickering tiredly, and he pets the little mech lovingly. "You will be encouraged to study on your own time if you choose to switch to a minibot model. If you decide to go to another Decepticon, you will be told what their rules are. While if you go to a different planet, you can do whatever you please." He frowns when the little bot makes unhappy noises as he holds him, "What is wrong, little bot?"

Sparkride moves a little bit closer, "He's not used to you. Sparklings don't do well if they're left with a bot they don't know."

Shockwave shifts so Glider is still out of Sparkride's reach. "Then the solution is to get him to know me. It is not offering him to you." He wonders if Glider is old enough to have energon sweets. He'll have to look it up later, because he refuses to admit any more ignorance in front of Sparkride. Caring for a sparkling is largely instinctive; codes that have been in place in the base programming since a bot is onlined.

Of course, while that may allow a bot to know how to safely hold a sparkling, or how to diagnose common sparkling viruses, it does not inform him of when Glider can eat the sweets he has in his subspace just for the bot.

Sparkride gives him a helpless look, "Then..." The bot looks around the ship, "Do you have a berth? He will recharge if you lay down and put him on your chest, right above your sparkchamber. It will be even better if I'm next to him and laying with you."

He isn't sure he wants the cyclebot to be recharging with him, but he doesn't _have_ another place to put the bot. He'd put him in the holding cell used for interrogations, but the cyclebot isn't going to be a prisoner. Not in the same sense of most Autobots on the base. He sighs, picking up the bot with one servo, and heads to the berthroom. "Very well. You will behave or I will be putting stasis cuffs on you."

The mech says nothing until Shockwave is settling down on the berth. "Glider needs something softer to recharge on. He's too small to recharge on a bot as armored as you without a heating blanket or metal mesh under him."

Glider is squirming in his servo, blinking his bright red optics sleepily. Shockwave places Glider in Sparkride's servos, completely unhappy about this arrangement. He does not want the bot to think he has more importance to Glider than Shockwave does now. "You are quite lucky that I enjoy minibots, or I would not have these things on my ship." He pulls out his _best_ mesh and heating blankets, the ones that he has not even offered to Sedan because he'd wanted to save them for a surprise. Sprawling on the berth, he covers his chest with the mesh, and then places Sparkride and Glider on it, covering them both with the heating blanket. "Be a good bot, Sparkride. Attempting to escape will only end in misery for you."

The cyclebot pets the sparkling softly, rubbing the tiny audio nubbins on the little bots helmet, "I won't be escaping. I'm only here for Glider, and no other reason."

He sets it so the lights dim down, "Then you will be recharging now, cyclebot. I am not allowing you anything else until we online."

Sparkrides optics are flickering, and Glider is already offline. "You're very warm."

He doesn't need to be hit on by a cyclebot. He _really_ doesn't. "_Recharge_, Sparkride."

The mech makes a tiny sound, and he can hear the bots systems cycling down. When he can tell Sparkride is completely offline, he allows himself to follow.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>Sparkride's optics are flickering, and Glider is already offline. "You're very warm."<em>

_He doesn't need to be hit on by a cyclebot. He really doesn't. "Recharge, Sparkride."_

_The mech makes a tiny sound, and he can hear the bots systems cycling down. When he can tell Sparkride is completely offline, he allows himself to follow._

* * *

><p>There's a bot grinding down on him, and Shockwave's systems slowly cycle online. Pleasure makes his spark pulse a little hotter, looking forward to a morning overload with whichever sweet minibot is squirming away on his chest.<p>

Except . . . the frame on him feels rather larger than a minibot frame.

He onlines his optic, and shudders with disgust at the sight of the recharging cyclebot grinding shamelessly, optics and systems offline, but spark throbbing with heat through his plates. Shockwave plucks the bot off with two claws, and deposits him on the berth. Sparkride makes a sad noise in his recharge, and curls up on the metal.

Shockwave is perfectly fine with disappointing a cyclebot. Now, the tiny minibot sparkling on his chest is a different matter. Glider is online-has been online for an indeterminate amount of time, and is staring up at him with bright red optics, sucking on one of his own tiny fingers. Claws, really, considering how sharp they are. He wonders if they'll fade out of sparkling claws, or stay that way as he gets older.

He pulls out a cube of sparkling energon from his subspace, and sits up as he holds the tiny little bot carefully in his servo, metal mesh cradling the bot better than last night. "Are you hungry, precious?"

The little bot gives him an apprehensive look, not understanding what is going on. The bot is too young to _really_ understand words, but he knows it is good for their development to be talked to like they can. He gently puts the cube to the sparklings mouth, anyway. He considers it a success, since the bot takes tiny sips from him. It isn't going as fast as when Sparkride did, but the sparkling is accepting it, even if he seems unsure what is going on.

He's about a third of the way through the cube when the cyclebot onlines. The mech sits up, yawning slowly, and rolling over to nuzzle into him lovingly. He sticks out his glossa in disgust, but also to make Glider giggle, and says, "Stop that, Sparkride. It is bad enough I onlined to you trying to live up to your name with me."

Sparkride flushes a pretty shade of red, and Shockwave coaxes Glider to drink more of the energon. The little bot seems unwilling now that Sparkride is online, but Shockwave is determined to remove that tendency from his sparkling. Glider will learn to fuel from his servo. If Sparkride continues to impede Shockwave's progress, then Sparkride will be removed from Glider's sight until the bot learns to accept his fuel.

Glider pushes at the cube with clumsy, tiny servos, and Shockwave tisks at him. "No, no, little bot. You need to drink more of your fuel, so you can grow up to proper minibot size."

Sparkride shifts next to him, and he can feel the bots overheating spark, "The medics said he may be a little bigger than most minibots. Since Nitro was a cyclebot, and one of Ho- Sedan's creators is one, too. The CNA making Glider a little lither and taller."

He hadn't know that one of Sedan's _creators_ was a cyclebot. Since the sparkling was a minibot, he'd assumed that it was further up in the ancestry. He smiles, this means that Sedan's minibot CNA will run true, and he _will_ be knee deep in minibot sparklings if he has his way. He will be very happy if that's the case. "If he is bigger than a normal minibot, I will not mind. He is still my sparkling."

He already plans on outfitting his sparklings with so many weapons and hacking mods that they'll take vorns to learn how to use them all properly. No Decepticon will look at his sparklings and think of them as potential 'facing toys. No. They will see his sparklings and know that they must be courted properly if they do not want to end up as smoking slagheaps.

Glider hiccups, and spills energon on himself, and then wrinkles up his faceplates unhappily. Shockwave pulls out a polishing cloth and gently wipes the energon away, and the tiny bot hiccups again.

Sparkride is leaning against his leg, unconsciously pushing hot sparkplates against it, "You fed him too fast, and got air in as he was drinking. Hold him so he's laying on his belly, and rub his back."

He gently pushes the cyclebot away, then does as directed, "I am not interfacing with you. Stop that."

The mech flushes faintly, "Do you have a washrack I can use then? Or I could self-service _for_ you, so you know how I look when I overload."

He narrows his optic, "Not in front of the sparkling."

The cyclebot leans back, plates flashing whorishly, "He doesn't know what I'd be doing. He's too young to even remember it later on."

"I do not care." Shockwave pushes the bot towards the washrack. "Go self-service in there. I have absolutely no interest in watching you touch yourself out here. You are a neither a minibot nor Megatron. You do nothing for my spark, and you never will."

The few times he's had to 'face other bots in the name of duty, Shockwave had needed to trigger a hotspark code in himself to even get close to warm enough for interfacing. His hotspark code is much more utilitarian than the one he has modified for other bots, which gives them far more pleasure from the charge.

He has Sedan now, a proper minibot. He doesn't need to accept another model into his berth just so his spark isn't out of balance. He'll never have to do that again.

Sparkride slinks off to the washrack, and he can tell that the bot is trying to be seductive. It doesn't work because the bot is a motorcyle, and because he can see the quiet terror in the bots frame. He's not the least bit impressed about that.

He returns his attention to the sparkling, rubbing Glider's back lovingly. He looks up and frowns, "You will be _quiet_ as you do that. I am not listening to you putting on a show."

There's a quiet noise of acceptance, and the bot disappears into the washrack. Shockwave thinks he's being rather sulky about it. In his distraction, he leans in close enough for Glider to grab an antler, and the sparkling yanks on it _hard_. Hard enough to spark a defensive charge in the antler, which makes the minibot's servo go numb.

Glider blinks his optics, and then begins bawling; great heaving sparkling sobs. Sparkride is out of the washrack in an instant, barely wet with solvents, but Shockwave doesn't even notice, carefully working on restoring sensation to Glider's tiny servo while the bot sobs and squirms and fights him.

"What happened?" The cyclebot asks, rushing over nervously.

Pushing the bot away with a single claw, he waits until he finishes fixing Glider's servo before answering, "He activated a security measure on my antlers. I will be modifying them so they won't do that to a sparkling ever again." He gives the bot a flat look, "Close your plates, I have no interest in seeing you like that."

The bots plates close slowly, not wanting to cover the overheating spark. "What did he do?"

He points at the washrack, "Return to what you were doing. He merely put his claws on them. Leave."

The sparkling is sniffling now, and reaching out for Sparkride. Shockwave turns so Glider cannot see Sparkride any longer, and kisses Glider's forehead.

"I-"

"Go." Shockwave does not want to have to repeat himself _again_. He leans down and kisses Glider's servo. "I am sorry, little Sweetspark. That won't happen anymore. You can grab my antlers all you like. I am so sorry that I made your servo go numb."

Sparkride looks like he wants to say something, but the look Shockwave shoots him makes the bot go back to the washrack. Looking down at the tiny sparkling, he wiggles his antlers, moving them so they can be touched again. The little bot gives him an unhappy look, but reluctantly touches them. When nothing happens the little bot giggles in delight.

He sticks out his glossa and makes sounds to entertain Glider, playing with him lovingly until Sparkride comes back out half a megacycle later. "Have you fueled?" he asks blandly, knowing the cyclebot hasn't.

Sparkride gives him a dirty look, "Of course not. I don't know where the dispenser even is. Or if I'm supposed to get the cubes next to the sparkling energon."

Shockwave likes his bots eager and compliant. He does not enjoy defiance in the berth the way Megatron does. He also does not appreciate mouthy little Autobots. Absently, he pulls out a mouthclamp and draws Sparkride over, fitting it on him. The bot makes muffled sounds of protest behind it, and Shockwave pats his head. "I like you better this way. You may have fuel later."

If Sparkride does not learn his place, Shockwave will have to resort to one of the open-mouthed clamps, so the bot can still fuel. He's not sure if Sedan will approve or not.

Looking at the bot, he isn't the least bit impressed with him. He presses a kiss to the top of his sparkling's head, "I am going to be working. You may sit with me, or be chained to a chair as you read datapads." He pulls out a pair of plain cuffs, "Glider will be with me no matter which you choose."

The bot gives him a terrified look, pointing at him frantically, muffled noises coming from behind the mouth clamp.

He nods, standing up, "Then follow, cyclebot. We will be heading back to New Koan as soon as possible." He pauses, tilting his head with a small smile, "Well, we _are_ heading back, but I need to report that my mission was a success. Lord Megatron will be pleased that we have sparklings starting to run around the base again soon."

The look of terror grows more severe, and the bot whimpers as he follows after Shockwave. Former Autobots would have reason to fear Lord Megatron, but really, with an adorable cyclebot frame and his designation, the worst Sparkride has to fear from the Decepticons is a bit of a gangbang with him at the center.

They would even be gentle with him most of the time, not wanting to damage the pretty toy they'd been given to play with. Really. The pale face and wide optics are uncalled for. "Calm yourself, Sparkride. Lord Megatron will not be pleased to see you with me at all. Do try to not look like I've kidnapped you unwillingly."

He heads to the comconsole, Sparkride to the side, clinging to his chair. He is holding his sparkling gently against his chest, showing just his little bots tiny head. After typing in the frequency, Lord Megatron answers instantly, "Shockwave." Red optics glide across his frame, freezing in place on the tiny bot, "I see you did as I told you."

He smiles, mouth hidden, "Yes, my lord. There's also something I am certain you will love to know." Sparkride makes a questioning noise, but he ignores the bot to gently move Glider to show off his pretty red optics. The sparkling squirms unhappily, but then yawns against him, tired from having been fed.

Megatron's optics glow with satisfaction. "He has gorgeous optics. I am very pleased that you have-" his optics narrow suddenly. "Why do you have a mouthclamped cyclebot with you?"

The cyclebot in question flinches away from Megatron's gaze, and Shockwave pats Sparkride's head. "He wished to come along with me, but he is not good at staying quiet. Ex-Autobots can be so very insolent."

"Remove it. I gave you orders not to return with any more minibots. I had assumed you would understand that extended to non-minibots as well."

His claws move to the cyclebots mouth, and he's about to inform he was thinking about giving the bot to Lugnut when Sparkride says the moment the mouthclamp is off, "_You_ may not need your mouth to do more than make silly noises at a sparkling, but I n-"

"You have a mouth?" Megatron's voice cuts over the cyclebots, smooth and curious. "Why haven't we known about this before?" His optics are dim, and Starscream is leaning over the throne to get a better look as well.

The seekers wings are fluttering excitedly, "You have to show us."

Shockwave finds the seeker so thoroughly distasteful that it is very easy to stick out his glossa at him. A childish gesture, and with a black glossa, it's mostly lost on him, but they see enough of it to gasp. Megatron dims his optics further, and oddly enough, presses a servo against his pelvic armor. "We did not ask to see your glossa, Shockwave. Why don't you show us your _mouth_?"

He opens obediently, knowing they won't be able to see much. He is very well camouflaged, after all.

Megatron reaches up with one servo, playing with Starscream's wing, "Your dente are very odd, Shockwave. They aren't the usual set."

He isn't sure if he likes how this is going. If he's forced to lick their sparks he will be _very_ put off. Sparkbonded sparks taste absolutely disgusting to anyone but the bonded bots, and he could be damaged if he wasn't careful. His mouth remains open as he answers, "They are gears for better grinding of crystals, my Lord."

"Ah." His servo is still on his pelvic armor, rubbing lightly, and Megatron's optics are fixed on his mouth. "After you have settled in and your sparkling is secure with Sweetspark, I want you to report to my quarters. . . for a more thorough mission report. Do you understand?"

Shockwave nods. He's torn between elation and despair. On the one servo, he's wanted to 'face Megatron for decavorns. On the other, he's going to be forced to lick spark that tastes awful and will eventually numb his glossa. Long-term, it will require glossa replacement, and he's not looking forward to that. "Yes, my liege."

Starscream's engine revs can be heard quite clearly, and the seeker looks at his still open mouth with dim optics. "I look forward to it."

He keeps from shuddering. He does _not_ want to 'face Starscream, even if it meant he was with Lord Megatron when it happened. He had realized the most effective way to get into Megatron's berth is by seducing the seeker, but he had never been _that_ desperate.

Megatron's optics slide over to Sparkride, "You can close your mouth now, Shockwave." He does so with a soft snap, and his lord continues, "You may keep your little cyclebot if you do a good enough job."

The words escape him before he can censor them, "And how good must I be for you to allow me to upgrade him into a minibot frame?"

The seeker gets pulled onto his lap, and Megatron smirks at him, just the slightest quirk of one side of his mouth. "Very good, Shockwave. You must please me to the best of your abilities for me to allow you to care for another minibot."

Very well. If that is what it takes, he will make sure that the bonded couple have satisfied sparks by the end of the night. "Yes, my liege. I understand."

Megatron strokes Starscream's frame, "Good. We look forward to your return."

The com is cut, and he slouches into his chair. Sparkride looks at him, then at the screen, and back to him. "... Is... Is Megatron _sparkbonded_ to Starscream?" He just nods mutely, not really willing to talk about the seeker and his Lords bonding. "... And he's expecting you to lick their sparks just so you can keep me?"

He sighs, "_If_ I keep you, anyway. You still can decide to leave." He's not going to hold the cyclebot in his berth. He wants a bot as happy to be there as Sedan, now that he knows how much _nicer_ it is to have a minibot that is so eager and wanting without prompting of any sort. "I'll most likely mess with my coding so I don't taste it, at least." Thank Primus it is a _mod_, or he wouldn't be able to do that.

He does not wish to think on it any longer. If he does, he will begin to wonder why his Lord is rewarding his loyalty and service with a demand that Megatron knows will be extremely unpleasant for Shockwave. Part could be explained away by extended close proximity to Starscream's processor, but certainly not _all_. It was not fair. It was not right, and Shockwave does not want to visit Megatron's berth that night.

Fragging stupid sparkbonds.

Perhaps he should have shown Megatron his mouth long ago. Then he would have at least enjoyed the spark licking.

Sparkride pats him softly on the side, "Well, if it helps. I really am thinking about converting to the minibot frame. I do want to know how you treat your lovers before I am certain, though."

He looks down at the sparkling now curled against his chest and recharging, "I am very loving to minibots. I will not be very interested in you as a cyclebot. Choose whatever you wish of the options." He pauses, looking down at the bot, "Or you can go be the sparkwarmer for the whole Decepticon army for all I care right now."

The cyclebot frowns at him, "That isn't anything I want _at all_."

"We don't always get what we want," Shockwave reminds him, and the rumble of his voice wakes Glider up. The bot blinks up at him, and then turns to suck on one of Shockwave's clawtips as if it were an energon cube sippy top. He coos at the bot, and shifts him down, bouncing Glider on his knee, to make the little bot giggle and scrabble at his armor with uncoordinated little claws as he wakes up a bit. Sparklings napped far more than he expected.

Sparkride sighs softly, leaning against the chair, "Well, I am willing to compromise." The bot looks at him thoughtfully, "_Will_ Megatron allow me to just leave if that's the option I choose?"

He shrugs, "I wouldn't know. Possibly, possibly not. You _do_ have a very suggestive name. He may demand you 'face a bot in front of him, since he can't ride your spark himself." He sticks out his glossa, "If you're still a cyclebot, I'm hoping he won't choose _me_ for that." His claws are soft on the tiny sparklings frame as he plays with the minibot, "You may end up being 'faced by Oil Slick and Blitzwing. Blitzwing _does_ have a preference for cyclebots and other things that catch his fancy. He has a sense of whimsy when he's in the mood for it."

"Blitzwing is also completely insane." Sparkride gives him a flat look. "I would rather not have my spark fragged by a bot who cannot decide which personality he intends to stay in during the interface."

There was a simple method for keeping a specific face present, but it involved the use of chains. Sparkride doesn't look like the kind of bot who would enjoy being chained down so he couldn't stop Icy from teasing his spark. Shockwave sometimes wished he didn't have to review the security footage from the base. He's seen far too many things he wishes he had not.

The cyclebot, tilts his head, "What about Lugnut? Do you think I'd have to face him for Megatron's entertainment?"

He snorts, and Glider gives him a startled look. Tapping the little bot on the nose, he shakes his head. "Very unlikely. Lord Megatron likes his bots a little more..." he makes an outline in the air of slinky hips with his claws, "Not like Lugnut or Strika at all."

The cyclebot looks at Shockwave's hips, "And you have them?"

He sighs, "My Lord Megatron was not interested in me until just now."

"That is . . unfortunate?" Sparkride crawls up onto his lap and pulls Glider into his arms. "You should let Glider recharge longer next time. If he doesn't get enough recharge, he gets cranky. And when he's cranky, he gets very loud." He tickles Glider's little horns, making the bot giggle, "Isn't that right, sweetspark?"

Shockwave is upset at how much it both warms his spark and fills him with anger to see Sparkride holding Glider, making the tiny sparkling full of joy. Offlining the bot is far more tempting now. "You speak far too much. Do not make me put the mouthclamp back on you."

Sparkride kisses the top of Glider's helmet, "Can I fuel before you do? I know that you should as well. You need to take care of yourself, or you won't be fit to serve Megatron."

The cyclebot is lucky his tone is so neutral or Shockwave would have a greyed out shell in his lap right now. "I know how to care for myself."

The cyclebot nods gently, "Yes, but you are taking care of a sparkling as well. If you don't fuel up, Glider could be hurt."

Sadly, the bot has a point. He stands up, the cyclebot craddled in his arm, and he's not fond of how the bot is just a little bit too big as his chest is curled against. "Very well."

He starts to walk to the common area, where he has the energon stored, and Sparkride's optics dim, "Your spark is _really_ warm."

Shockwave digs his claws into the bots armor in a very unfriendly way. "You will _stop_ trying to seduce me or I will crush you under my ped and throw your frame out of the ship."

To imply that Shockwave would not serve Megatron, and then to throw himself at Shockwave like a shameless whorebot after Shockwave had made it clear that he was uninterested? Sparkride was either glitched, or had several key circuits missing in his processor. Perhaps Nitro had taken up casual hacking as a hobby. He'll check on that if he has to mouthclamp the bot again.

The cyclebot blinks up at him, "I'm... I'm trying to seduce you?" The mech frowns, looking away, "I was just saying."

He rolls his optic, setting the bot on the table as he gathers up the energon cubes, "Then you must watch your glossa, or I will take the privilege of using it away from you."

The bot frowns even more, but keeps silent until the cube of energon is put in front of him. Sparkride blinks at him, "I... I don't need this much. I'm used to far less."

The cube is a standard Autobot sized cube. He's not sure how a cyclebot could be used to less than that. "Really," his tone is flat, not even a hint of question in the word.

The bot nods, looking down, "Nitro said we couldn't really afford more, and since he was the one that worked..." the bot trails off, pulling the cube closer. "Well, I just made due."

"You worked odd jobs. What did you do with those credits?" Shockwave already knows that Nitro deposited nearly all of it into 'Glider's' account, which Nitro would then use to purchase whorebots for himself. Or Shockwave assumes that is where all the credits went. He can't be bothered to research it all, as it does not affect his Sweetspark and his sparkling.

Sparkride stares at his servos, "I saved them for Glider. I had more than enough fuel to stay functional, even if I was rarely at optimal levels of efficiency. And we always made sure that Glider got enough fuel. Sparkling energon is expensive."

He gives the bot a disbelieving look, "Sparkling energon is _very_ cheap."

Sparkride frowns, "No, it isn't. It costs about twice the amount of normal energon. Don't get me wrong, Glider is more than worth it, but I don't think I'd be _able_ to affor-"

He puts a claw to the mech's mouth to silence him, "You can get sparkling energon for _free_ at any energon shop that is worth their bolts. If your little bot is hungry and with you, that is. If you just come in, it is less than a tenth of the cost of normal energon."

"No." Sparkride shakes his head, adamant in his position. "Maybe it's cheaper on your planet, but it is _not_ here. It was just as expensive at the shop in the Termain district. I wasn't being scammed or anything. That was just how much it cost." He narrows his optics, "I always made sure Glider had enough energon, and if we had enough credits, I had a full cube too. If we didn't, I made sure that Nitro had enough fuel to go to work. I could get by on less than a cube." Sparkride looks away, "Even if I was used to more, back when I had my ceremonial position."

Shockwave rests his servo on the table, looking down at the mech, "I bought the sparkling energon from the shop near your house, little bot. Would you like to see the receipt?"

He's given a faintly defiant look, but the cyclebot nods. He pulls a datapad from his subspace, flips through it to find the correct information, and slides it in front of the bot. Sparkride's glance darts from him and back to the datapad rapidly. "Th-this can't be right. It must have just been because you're ... _you_."

He'd actually gone in as Longarm, not wanting to deal with anything that may alert minibots. "No. That's just the actual cost of sparkling energon. They were scamming you, little bot."

He shakes his head, "No. No, you're lying." He hisses at Shockwave, "You're a fragging Decepticon liar and-mmph!" he glares at Shockwave, mumbling behind his mouthclamp.

Shockwave tisks at him, "I warned you, little bot. I know you don't like thinking you were tricked, but you were. Those bots you called your friends were clearly not, if not a single bot told you that you were paying too much for sparkling energon." The cyclebot struggles a bit, his green shoulder fairings splaying out as he tries to pry the clamp off.

Taking the minibot sparkling away, he presses a kiss to little Glider's forehead. He has work to do, and he's not going to deal with the cyclebot's stupidity.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>"I warned you, little bot. I know you don't like thinking you were tricked, but you were. Those bots you called your friends were clearly not, if not a single bot told you that you were paying too much for sparkling energon." The cyclebot struggles a bit, his green shoulder fairings splaying out as he tries to pry the clamp off.<em>

_Taking the minibot sparkling away, he presses a kiss to little Gliders forehead. He has work to do, and he's not going to deal with the cyclebot's stupidity._

He steps out of the ship, doing a mental inventory of what all he has in his subspace. He's fairly sure he has everything he'd gotten for the sparkling and Sedan. Glider is carefully bundled in a heating blanket, just on the edge of recharge and wakefulness, while Sparkride is walking next to him, looking betrayed. He had gone a tiny bit out of his way to go to a energon shop with the bot, and ordered sparkling energon, the cyclebot is only just realizing how awful of a bot Nitroburst was, and is taking the time to digest the information.

Shockwave just hopes it keeps the bot quiet.

He _had_ checked Sparkride for hacking, and was rather disgusted at the slop work that had been done. The cyclebot had a very loose and wobbly version of Shockwave's own hotspark code. Only instead of it being neatly fitten in to have a _slight_ willingness for more 'facing, the bot was inclined to hit on everyone indiscriminately. Sparkride also had been more inclined to ramble, but he'd fixed it up in the little time he spent in the bot's processor. It is still slightly mangled, but he's not investing more time in the bot until he knows what he's going to be doing with him.

It would be a waste of resources. And perhaps the cyclebot will catch Blitzwings optic and then he won't have to deal with him at all. Blitzwing likes them slim and tiny. Oil Slick must have been the ideal catch for him, as it was nigh on impossible to get much slimmer without snapping in a slight breeze.

He'd already checked in with Megatron, who had assured him that he did not need to see the sparkling first-he would see it the following sol, after his evening with Shockwave. He wonders if it is possible for them to touch his spark, or if he will have to self-service. If Megatron and Starscream will even allow him to self-service.

But enough of such dreary thoughts. He has a sparkling to reunite with its creator.

Putting a claw to his temple, he murmurs softly, "Sedan, Precious, are you busy? I have the present for you."

The reply is quick, "I'm never too busy for you, Shockwave. Would you like me to come out to the hall to wait for you, or should I remain in the room?"

As much as he'd like to tell his tiny bot to come out to meet him, he doesn't want Sedan exposed to the other Decepticons. They have to learn, and soon, that little bots are not free berthbots. _Especially_ not his adored little minibots. "Just stay there. I will be in soon. I just wanted you to know so you could finish up self servicing if that was what you were doing. You wouldn't want to be doing that when you see the gift I have for you."

There's a soft laugh over the comline, "I was reading. But I made sure to self-service a lot while you were gone. So you would have lots of footage to watch when you came back." That makes Shockwave's spark pulse with desire, and Glider squirms against him, pleased by the increased, comfortable heat.

"I will be with you soon, Sweetspark. Make sure your sparkplates are closed when I arrive. I don't want to see even a hint of spark just yet."

There's a long pause, and then Sedan replies, "If you're sure you don't want me to greet you with my sparkchamber open, and one of those charge-pulsing toys inside, then I won't."

His engine revs, spark heating even more, "It would not fit with the gift, Sweetspark. Just remain closed and on the couch or wherever you are."

His little bot sounds softly amused, "I'm on your chair. I'd like it more if you were on it so I could be next to you, but I make due."

He chuckles, a soft rumble in his chest, making Glider make tiny pleased sounds against him. "I will be there soon, precious." He looks down at Sparkride, and reluctantly adds, "And we have a guest that is staying with us for now. If you wish him gone, you only need to say so, and he will not trouble you at all."

"A guest?" his minibot's voice turns small. "W-will you expect me to service him?"

Shockwave snaps in reaction, "No. Absolutely not. You will _not_ do that. And if he asks for it, you are to inform me so that I may offline him."

A sigh of relief, "Thank you, Shockwave. You are so much better to me than I deserve. I will wait for you."

Shockwave bounces Glider a bit, wanting the bot online when he shows him to Sedan. "And I will be with you shortly." Glider makes an adorable scowling face up at him, and scratches at Shockwave's armor with his tiny sparkling claws. Shockwave coos at him after he disconnects the call, "Such a sweet little thing you are. Megatron is going to love you."

The little bot doesn't do more than scowl even deeper, and he smiles down at his little sparkling lovingly as he walks to the room. He pauses by it, and Sparkride gently taps his leg, asking quietly, "What do you want me to do?"

Looking down at the cyclebot, he gives the mech a disgusted look. "Stay back, and don't interrupt. You may watch, but do _not_ expect to be allowed near our sparkling anytime soon. You are not welcome here, and are only allowed due to a whim and Megatron's allowance. If you had not insisted on coming, you would still be at your house, and you never would have seen me at all if it had gone according to plan."

The bot looks up at him, wrapping his arms around his chest, then looking away, "I understand."

He likes this quieter, more compliant Sparkride far more than the defiant frustrating one from before. He may have to figure out a way to hack the bot into always being like this, if he keeps him. Or maybe he won't. He'll see.

Perhaps the reformat into a new frame will help with that. It is certainly true that a frame type does put certain constraints on a bot's personality, and a smaller, more compact frame might help the bot contain a cyclebot's restless energy. They're flighty little things if they're not ninjabot trained, and Shockwave wonders how the bot ever managed to sit through a council meeting. Perhaps he was playing games in his processor the entire time.

Sparkride follows him slowly, and Shockwave stops in front of his door, adjusting Glider in his arms to better show him off. He won't be cruel and hide him from sight, making Sedan work to see what he's holding. Sedan will see him right away, and hopefully understand this is _his_ sparkling.

Sedan looks up at him when the door is opened, expression turning confused at the sparkling. "Shockwa-..." His little bot looks at Sparkride, then at the sparkling, back to Sparkride, then the sparkling, venting hitching up. "Th-they're... They're _alive_. I th-thought tha-that N-Nitroburst had offlined them in a f-fit of rage." His little bot slips off the chair only to stumble clumsily to the ground, hitched venting into small sobs.

Moving over, he slips their sparkling into his Precious' arms, pressing a kiss to his crying Sedan's helmet. "It's okay, Sweetspark. He's back with you, and you'll never lose him again."

Sedan sobs, clutching at the sparkling and at Shockwave. He's fascinated by the way Glider freezes in place, and then makes the happiest noise he's heard from the sparkling yet. Glider snuggles up against Sedan's chest and nearly _purrs_ with happiness. This only makes Sedan's sobs louder, and he falls to his knees, pressing helpless little kisses to Shockwave's leg.

Shockwave picks Sedan up and carries them over to the couch, sitting down with Sedan on his lap.

"Wh-what," the bot manages between sobs, "wh-what's his n-name?"

Shockwave rubs his little minibot's helmet, pressing a loving kiss to his lips, "You may name him what you originally wanted to call him, Sedan. He is _your_ sparkling. No one should have ever taken him from you."

Sedan shakes his head, clutching the sparkling closer, "I-I... I _couldn't_. N-never e-even _th-thought_ about n-naming him. D-didn't even get to kn-know it was a _him_. W-was better t-to think h-he was _offline_ than h-hope!"

It breaks his spark to think that his little bot thought that an offline sparkling was better than one that never knew his proper creator. He can understand not wanting his sparkling to know he was a prostibot, forced unfairly to work, but not that his Precious had thought such a thing. But his little bot _had_ thought that Nitroburst killed his sparkling. That would fit. Kissing Sedan on the head, he murmurs, "They named him Glider, but if you don't like it, he can have another name."

"Gli-glider," he stares at the sparkling with adoration in his optics, and then looks up, across the room, where Sparkride is leaning against the wall, curled up on himself a bit. "You're . . Sparkride, right? I . . I can't really r-remember. But I . . you carried him. You kept him safe, and l-loved him?" He shifts Glider to one arm and holds out his other at Sparkride, "Please, c-come here. I . . he's y-your sparkling too."

Sparkride takes a hesitant step forward, and when Shockwave doesn't order him to stop, he rushes over and climbs up on Shockwave's lap, hovering just inches away from Sedan and his sparkling. "I am Sparkride, and I did take care of him. I . . will likely end up reformatting as a minibot so I can stay with him."

Shockwave is much more inclined to let the bot stay since Sedan doesn't despise the bot. "He wants to know what kind of lover I am before he agrees. If you do not want him to join us, you just need to say so, and he is gone."

Sedan smiles shyly, tugging him down for a kiss, then freezing, "Was I not su-"

He kisses his little bot lovingly, "He knows, little bot." He sighs softly, "Megatron as well now, actually. Not a _bad_ thing, but I do not look forward to being told to lick sparkbonded sparks. Especially if you want to keep Sparkride. I will have to impress Lord Megatron and Starscream if you want him here."

Sedan reaches up with his free servo and rests it on Shockwave's chest. "You sh-shouldn't be forced to do things in the berth that you don't want to." Glider makes a noise, and his servo comes back down to rub his back. Sedan looks up with bleak optics, "I . . I don't even know how to fuel him the right way. How . . ." he trails off unhappily.

Sparkride hesitantly touches his shoulder guard. "I will teach you anything you need to know. If Shockwave and . . Megatron will allow it. It is not hard. You'll learn very quickly."

He presses a kiss to Sedan's helmet, "I will allow him if you want him, Precious. He is only here if you want him here. If you want him, I will do better than my best to convince Megatron. If not, then I will just try my best."

Sedan gives him a tiny smile, kissing him again, "I... I'd like him to st-stay. I'll tell him how _wonderful_ you are, so he can know he _should_ be a minibot for you. Know how you're _worth_ a reformatting to a different model type. If you had liked other models, I would reformat to that just to be with you."

"But I adore your frame, little one," Shockwave purrs, claws tickling Sedan's frame. "And I think your sweet little sparkling does as well." Glider snuggles against him, waving his tiny servos in a typically random sparkling way. It's so adorable that Shockwave has to record it even more than he normally records every moment of Sedan's life.

He is a spybot. You couldn't expect him to _not_ record something.

Shockwave kisses Sedan, claws rubbing his audio nubbins. "I am willing to give Sparkride a few sols to decide if he will accept the reformat." He was not feeling particularly patient.

Sparkride shifts uncomfortably, "You said I had a stellar cycle."

He taps the mech in the chest, "Your frame is something I'm not the least bit interested in, and Sedan has offered to convince you to reformat. If you still refuse by the end of that, you will never accept. I am not willing to wait so long on a bot that is just wasting my time."

Sparkride looks away, rubbing the tiny dent his claw had left, "I... I will think about it even harder than I already have been, then."

His minibot shifts until he's in front of Sparkride, separating the cyclebot from Shockwave. "I am certain he will be happy to take the reformat, or some other bot will be happy to have him as a cyclebot."

Shockwave is about to respond when he receives a com request from his Lord, and he presses his claws to his temple, "Yes, My Liege? How may I serve you this sol?"

There's a soft chuckle, "You can 'serve' me in the berth tonight, Shockwave. Come to my quarters now. Leave your minibot behind."

Shockwave's spark pulses with desire and nerves, "Yes, My Liege. I will be there shortly."

He drops his claws and stares at Sparkride. He cannot trust the bot, and he may be injured quite badly this night by his interfacing with Megatron. Shockwave walks to his closet and tugs out something he was hoping he would not have to show his sweet Sedan.

A cage, sized for small-framed bots. He does not have the time to hack Sparkride into obedience; not if he has to see Megatron shortly. "Get in, Sparkride." He opens the cage door, and the cyclebot stares at it.

". . what?"

He taps the top of it irritably, "I _must_ go now, and I can not trust you to not try to steal Sedan and our sparkling the moment I leave. You will get in."

Sedan makes a tiny unhappy sound, "Would you put _me_ in that?"

He moves away from the cage, next to his tiny bot in an instant, and kisses him softly, rubbing his minibot's back, "No, Precious. You never would have seen this at all if I hadn't had to leave. I had been planning on getting rid of it, but just hadn't gotten around to it because you're always in the room and _so tempting_." He nibbles on the little nubbins, "With your pretty little spark and how you overload for me so beautifully."

It was a lie, since he'd keep the cage just in case he needed it for a different minibot, but one he's going to maintain just so Sedan didn't get worried. He has no intention of _ever_ using it on his beautiful future consort. Sedan would never think of running away from him.

Sparkride, however . . . "Get in the cage," he repeats, tone growing tight. If he has to, he will force the bot inside, but that will not speak well for the bot's future life with him.

The cyclebot slowly approaches the cage and takes a hesitant step inside, having to hunch over to get in the door, since it really is sized for minibots, and he's a bit taller than their model. Sparkride sits on the floor of the cage and prods at a strange dish. "What is this for?" Shockwave closes the cage door and locks it, and then fills the energon reservoir.

"That is your fueling dish." Shockwave says, and watches as the energon drips down to fill the shallow dish. "You will fuel from that while I am gone." He bends down and kisses Sedan softly. "Be well, my minibot. I will return to you in the morning. If you need anything, you can com . . . the medicbot." It isn't perfect, but Lugnut is locked out of his options until Team Chaar leaves again.

He will not allow Strika near Sedan ever again.

Sedan kisses him softly, "Can I ... Can I give Sparkride a _cube_ of energon? So he doesn't have to drink from... that?"

He _must_ leave, and he hates how he can't just stay since this shows how he treats misbehaving minibots. "Cubes do not fit through the bars, Sweetspark. You may fuel him if you hold the cube for him to drink." He kisses Sedan, then Glider, "I must go."

Sedan nods, "Come back safe to me."

He smiles, pressing his claws to his minibot's faceplates, "I will."

He leaves his minibot behind with much regret and worry, hoping that Sparkride does not try and tell terrible lies to his little love while he is gone. He will review the vids after Lord Megatron and Starscream are . . . satisfied and in recharge.

Pressing the chime for Megatron's door, Shockwave waits to be allowed inside.

His Lord opens the door and lets him in, and Shockwave examines the room with curiosity.

Starscreams foul influence is everywhere now, and the seeker has changed everything in the rooms, redecorating to his wicked spark's content.

He is immediately assaulted by the seeker, being yanked in, and pelvic armor rubbed against him demandingly, "_Finally_. What took you so long?"

He is confused as to why the bot is so... cuddly - for lack of a better word - with him, servos rubbing along his back. "I had to make sure that Sparkride and Seda-"

The bot pushes him against the wall, still rubbing their pelvic armor together for some reason, "You should have come when Megatron commed you. We want you in the berth, and you were not here. You're going to have to be against the wall first, then. I have been wanting to be with you for a _long_ time, and I'm glad that Megatron is finally letting you into our berth." He reluctantly reaches up for Starscream's sparkplates, only to have his claws shoved down, and then sharp seeker talons push on his shoulders. "Get on your knees."

Shockwave obeys slowly, unsure what Starscream wants from him, doing as ordered only because Megatron is watching with hot optics, rubbing at his pelvic armor the same way Starscream is. "What-"

Starscream grips one of his antlers and tugs his face back, "Open your mouth. I want to see it first." He opens, and sharp claws press inside, testing the gears there. "Use them on my claw. I want to feel them." He obeys once more, letting the gears roll very gently against Starscream's claw. "Primus," the bot gasps, and withdraws his claws. There's a click, and his pelvic armor retracts, and . . . Oh, thank Primus.

The mech has a spike.

The seeker has an interfacing mod that he wants Shockwave to pleasure, and he is _not_ being asked to lick bonded sparks and injure himself. Relief washes through him, and he leans in, optic dimming, "Would you like me to pleasure you now?"

His antlers are tugged in answer, and Shockwave gets to work, optic glancing over to see that Megatron has also slid back his pelvic armor, revealing a similar mod.

Thank Primus.

* * *

><p>When he onlined in the morning, it had been to being rubbed against, and having to overload the bots several times, but he had done it.<p>

Now, however, he is covered in transfluid, and walking into his room. He wants to take a solvent bath with his minibot and possibly have a nice _spark_ frag. He is allowed to keep Sparkride if he wants to, at least.

He feels sticky and gross, not liking how filthy spike and valve mods are. It had been fun licking them there, but now he just wants to get clean. Not deal with what he is right now.

"Move, Lugnut."

Lugnut stares at him, and then narrows all five of his optics, "Where did you get so fragged up?"

Shockwave, despite feeling disgusting and needing a wash badly, smirks unseen at the other bot, dimming his optic with satisfaction, "Lord Megatron and Starscream did me the honor of inviting me to their berth. It was a very . . . enlightening evening."

Lugnut's optics burn with jealousy, "You lie! They are sparkbonded, and-"

"And sparkbonds do not interfere with interfacing mods." He _could_ tell the bot that they were planning on dragging the larger bot to the berth soon, but he is in no mood. "Let me by."

The mech glares at him, "Why would they want _you_ in the berth? You have nothing to offer them!"

He is so tempted to stick out his glossa, just to prove the bot wrong. He keeps the feeling in check, just crossing his arms, "Starscream is a _seeker_." Which is the politest way he can say that Lord Megatron's bonded is the sluttiest sparkbonded bot he's ever seen. He could not sparkbond with Sedan - not that he's planning to - if his minibot was half as slutty as Starscream. The idea of actually liking any other model type because his sparkbonded does makes him feel kind of ill.

He enjoys minibots, and no other bots. It is the natural way for him, and he would have it no other way. Shockwave leaves Lugnut behind, who is fuming with jealousy. It suits him just fine, of course. He wants to check up on his sweet little minibot and their sparkling. Their adorable little sparkling which he will be taking to the medicbot for a good scanning this sol.

It would be good to have Sparkride scanned as well, to check and make sure his spark can handle a reformat. A few cannot.

If the bot is unable, he's not even going to waste the few solar cycles he was willing to give before. He's just glad that he had bargained the bot's frame as a reason to go into Megatron and Starscream's berth. Especially now that he knows he would have been dragged in _no matter what_. He's going to have to get a _valve mod_ to make it even better for them next time.

Which isn't bad, just frustrating that he couldn't have just been using his spark before they sparkbonded. He had to rub his spark against their spikes because they loved the feel of it. He has to clean his chamber, and it feels _disgusting_.

He walks into the room to see Sedan curled up against the cage in recharge with Glider on his chest and Sparkride's fingers petting his helmet. The cyclebot is also recharging, but is making tiny little panting sounds that can only be a dream about 'facing.

He scowls, it seems that he hadn't gotten all of the hotspark code out of the bot.

He'll have to run his own scans at the medic, but first, he is washing all this fluid off of him, and out of his sparkchamber.

Shockwave steps into the washrack and turns the solvent sprays on, scrubbing himself thoroughly, because the slagging fluids had begun to dry out from the previous night and were thoroughly disgusting by now. It's good to get clean, and his sparkchamber is practically shining by the time he finishes scrubbing his wires.

He is interrupted when he's almost done by Sedan. His minibot blinks at him for a long moment, then asks shyly, "Spike mods?"

It hurts his spark to realize that Sedan most likely had spikes shoved in him in places that were never designed for it, and would have ruined circuitry because of that. He reaches over, pulling his little bot close, and tickling Gliders head, "I am expected to get a valve mod for them to use later. They said that you may join if you want to at some point." Really, they had said that it would be wonderful to see him be tied down and watch as Sedan used him, and then they could ride his aft as Sedan rides his spark, but he's not going to say that if his minibot doesn't want it.

He's nuzzled against, "I wouldn't mind. You won't let them hurt me."

"You're right, Sweetspark, I won't." But if they wanted to hurt Sedan, he would not object or stop them. It was Megatron's right. He was very happy that his Liege was not a sadist, and would not hurt his Sweetspark. "You would find it very pleasurable, and they would not use your spark since they are bonded." Hopefully, they would not expect the tiny bot to do much pleasuring of their spikes either, as he wasn't properly sized for it.

Sedan cuddles against him as Glider giggles under the solvent spray. "Could you let Sparkride out? He should be allowed to move around."

The cage is just a tiny bit too small for a cyclebot, even if it is perfect for a minibot. "As long as he behaves. Did he drink the energon?" He saw the pink in the dish, but he's not going to punish the mech for not drinking it since he knew Sedan had insisted on feeding the mech in the vids he'd reviewed.

His little bot nods, "I ... I didn't want him to lick it out of the dish."

He rubs the tiny nubbin on the side of Sedan's helmet, "He could have used his servo." He loved watching the minibots putting their tiny fingers in the dish and licking it off. It was something he sometimes self serviced to, especially the one were he had put a hotspark code in and the bot had rubbed it over his spark, overloaded, and took the energon that way.

It had been extremely expensive to get the minibot to agree to do that with him. He'd had to pay nearly a full stellar cycle of his own pay for a single shot at the bot's code, and more for the chance to lock the bot up and have him take his energon that way.

But it had been worth every single credit he'd spent, and the difficulty of taking the cage with him, as it was too large to be put in subspace.

Too bad his Sweetspark is opposed to playing any games with it, or he could have fun pretending to have a reluctant minibot.

Maybe Sparkride will. He will keep the cage unlocked for it, of course, and then the reformatted minibot will not have anything to worry about as he does it.

He finishes cleaning, and walks out of the washrack, still dripping wet, not caring about the floor. "Sparkride." The bot looks up at him from sitting and staring at the floor, "Let's get you cleaned up. We're going to the medic, and I want to have you clean."

The bot stands cautiously, "Will I be helping you clean?"

He isn't sure he likes the small hint of hopefulness at the bot's offer. He will like it if the mech is a minibot, but as a cyclebot, it is distasteful. "You will be helping Sedan and Glider."

"Yes, sir," the bot says respectfully, stretching his long limbs as though he had been kept in the cage for vorns, and not just a few megacycles. "I appreciate your willingness to . . try and let me stay with you." He ducks his head, and shifts his stance to something Shockwave assumes normal bots would find alluring. Shockwave does not.

"Go help them clean. I will prepare something for Glider." A little makeshift sparkling sling. Some soft metal mesh that he can loop around his neck or shoulder to hold Glider in comfort.

The bot looks like he's about to touch him, but wisely thinks better of it. He doesn't glance back to see if the mech continues to walk in a way that emphasizes his aft. He will when Sparkride is a minibot, but no other time. If the bot is reformatted and insists on doing that, he is likely to rub his spark all over it, though.

He forces the thought of rubbing his spark on Sedan's aft - since he doesn't know if Sparkride will be a minibot - away, and works on returning the cage to where it was before. He then pulls out a nice metal mesh, working it into a serviceable sling. He is not as good as Random is, but he is perfectly capable of doing this.

It comes out nicely, shaped and curved so the little sparkling won't be able to claw his way out of it. He'll just have a soft metal sling to rest in, and it should help the little bot get more recharge while he's carried. Of course, it's harder to shape one for Sedan's size, but the sling he makes for his little minibot will work just as well, even if there is a better chance of Glider escaping from that one, purely because it has to be smaller for Sedan to hold it.

He is thinking about making a third, for Sparkride as a minibot, when they all come out of the washrack, shining brightly. He adjusts the sling on himself, "Did Sparkride try to get you to 'face him?" He doesn't approve of the fact that the bot doesn't seem to care that a sparkling is there when he had been propositioned.

Sedan shakes his head, "No. He knew you wouldn't like it." His minibot walks over kissing him, "Will you be holding Glider, then?"

"If you do not object to it," Shockwave reaches down and takes the tiny sparkling, cooing at it. "Have you been a good sparkling for Sedan, little one?" Glider blinks at him without comprehension, and then turns to bite one of his claw tips, trying to chew on it with his weak little denta. "I suppose that is a yes, is it?" Shockwave tucks the bot into the sling, and Glider shifts fussily for a klik before deciding he likes it and settles down.

Sedan nuzzles against him, "Why are we going to the medic?"

He stands up, pulling his minibot in his arms, and reluctantly taking Sparkride into the other, "We are checking up on Glider's health, since I don't know how to scan a sparkling, and then we are seeing if Sparkride is even _able_ to have a reformat. If not, then we don't even need to keep him on for the few solar cycles."

Sparkride stiffens as they head out the door, "You'll just ge-"

He gives the mech a flat look, "Yes, I will. I have told you over and over, I have no interest in cyclebots."

"Then I pray to Primus that I can have a reformat," the bot says flatly, apparently resigned to his fate as Shockwave's potential sparktoy. "I do not want to lose access to my . . to Sedan's sparkling."

He is going to have to make sure that Sparkride's reformat has sweet little minibot horns for him to pinch, because he can already tell that Sparkride is going to need frequent punishment to remind him to behave like a good pet. He'll also like to watch Sedan lick the little horns to pleasure him.

If he can have a reformat and agrees to it.

Sedan touches Shockwave's faceplates, "Our sparkling? All three of ours if he can stay?"

He'd like to say no, but he can not deny his minibot. "If he takes the reformat, then yes. Glider will be all of ours if he is a minibot."

Sparkride relaxes, "I'll be a minibot, then. Reformat rejections are rare, and I'll gladly transfer if I can stay with Glider."

"We are having you tested first," he reminds the cyclebot, reaching out to pinch his forehead crest sharply. The bot flinches, and Shockwave lifts both of them up onto the medical berth, cradling Glider in his mesh net. "Medic," he raises his voice, and one of the medicbot's peers out from the back office, "I would like you to come work on my minibot and sparkling, please." He taps Sparkride, "The cyclebot is thinking of a reformat, and I want you to test that as well."

Razor, the medic that had worked on Sedan before, comes forward, looking amused. "Finally come, then? With a little sparkling and a soon to be minibot." The bot pulls out a datapad, "I'm a bit disappointed in you for not coming before, but I suppose I understand wanting to make sure the repairs worked."

He rubs Sedan's audio nubs, "Just make sure they're okay. I need to know if Glider is malnourished because of bad treatment."

Sedan gasps, giving Sparkride a betrayed look, "You didn't fe-"

He kisses his minibot, "From what I can tell, Sparkride was very good at keeping Glider safe. It was Nitroburst that I am worried damaged him. The bot had claimed that sparkling energon cost more than normal energon, and was using that against him. We will not allow Glider to be hurt, precious."

"I always made sure that Glider had plenty of sparkling fuel," Sparkride protests. "He never went hungry, even if _I_ had to cut back my fuel intake to get him the energon he needed."

Shockwave believes that. The bot was very protective of Sedan's sparkling, but he is still going to have the medic check. He holds the sparkling out, and Glider fusses, instinctively showing dislike of the medicbot, which is natural for most sparklings.

They are aware very early on that medicbots mean terrible things.

Razor chuckles softly, holding the sparkling carefully and putting a datapad in a small access port. The bot smiles a little wider as the sparkling swipes at his face, "He's very sure of himself, isn't he?"

Sparkride nods, "He knows what he wants."

The medic hums softly and looks at the datapad as it scans. When it beeps, Razor's optics widen, "Well... that's a surprise."

Shockwave is certain that it isn't a _bad_ surprise, the medic would look more distressed if it was. "What is it?"

"Your mechling is a femme."

Sparkride stares at Glider, and then shakes his head, "The other scans said Glider was a mech. Always."

The medic frowns, "Are you doubting me? Your sparkling is a femme. She has a femme spark, and femme coding. Not a trace of mechling in her, and any half-decent scan would see that."

Shockwave's spark soars with delight. His minibot has had a little minibot _femme_ sparkling!

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>Shockwave's spark soars with delight. His minibot has had a little minibot femme sparkling!<em>

He reaches over, claws moving in a gimme gesture to get his sparkling back, "Anything else we should know about her?"

Razor removes the datapad, "No. She looked perfectly healthy to me. She'd been fed normal energon every so often, but that won't hurt her growth any. Especially since I know he," a claw jerks to Sparkride, "had been lied to about the price of sparkling energon. If I had thought it cost twice as much as normal energon, I'd try to feed the sparkling normal every so often to cut costs, even if it meant I went without myself."

It _is_ admirable, and he can not find fault in that logic, either. He pushes the cyclebot over to Razor, "And see if he can be reformatted. I can get a minibot frame for him if he isn't stuck as a cyclebot."

"Of course," Razor waits for Sparkride to open an access panel, and then runs a basic diagnostic on him. "He will take quite well to a reformat, provided it is not into a flier model. His spark is not suited for the sky hunger he might feel, and would potentially offline from the shock of it."

"Then it is good that I do not intend to have him in a flying model." Shockwave tweaks Sedan's audio nubbins lovingly, offering their darling daughter to the minibot to hold. "I will have a frame for him to reformat into within the decacycle."

Sparkride takes a deep in-vent, "So I get more than a few solar cycles?"

He watches as Sedan kisses Glider, "You will be a minibot soon, so I have no reason to throw you out. I was good enough in the berth for Megatron to allow me to keep you as my preferred model type." Which really was fun, despite how much he had been complaining in his processor earlier. He adored it while he was there, but the walking through the hallways looking so very obviously fragged was not something he liked.

The cyclebot looks at him with a nervous smile, "I'd still like to _see_ how you act with your lovers. Sedan kept telling me how wonderful you are, but that isn't the same thing."

"You may watch us interface if that suits you, little mech," Shockwave says. "I will cuff your wrist to the edge of the berth so you will not try and touch either of us. You are not allowed to join in until you have a minibot frame." He eyes the bot suspiciously, "And I do not want you serf-servicing in front of me either until your frame is less displeasing to the optic."

Sedan gently prods his side, "Shockwave, you are being very mean to him."

He tugs Sedan into his lap, "He is a _cyclebot_, and kept hitting on me as I was returning here. I had told him repeatedly that I had no interest, and I am not going to let him use his spark in front of me until he has a form that I'm actually interested in. I have _you_," He nuzzles his precious minibot, "who I am going to bond with. I had not even wanted him in the first place."

Sedan looks down, blushing faintly, "You are still being mean to him, Shockwave. He wants to watch us 'face, and you won't allow him to take care of his hot spark."

"He can be a good bot and wait until I unchain him and allow him to go to the washrack to service his spark. He will not get to do so on my berth." Shockwave pauses, "If he likes, he can go in the cage and self-service there, where he cannot give in to the temptation of trying to touch you, my sweetspark. I will not have his cyclebot servos caressing your frame."

Sedan squirms in his lap, "But he'll be a minibot soon. Won't that be-"

He puts his claws to his little bot's mouth, "He is still a cyclebot. I do not want to 'face a cyclebot or see you 'face one. If I did, I would call Oil Slick over to get the spark I collected for him, and have _him_ be the one you use. The bot likes being chained up, and I would approve of you spreading him wide before using him how you please. Sparkride doesn't even have wheels in his servos."

"If I," Sparkride lowers his gaze, "accept the reformat, will I be required to interface with you?"

Of course he would. But he won't say that in front of his sweet Sedan, who sees him as far more noble than he truly is. "I would require you to try interfacing with me at least once before you decide to repay me for the reformat in some other way." He would simply hack the bot into obedience if he had to. Shockwave was very skilled at that.

The bot looks at his chestplates, "I can do that."

Looking over at Razor, he points at the datapad, "Anything else we should know?"

The medic frowns, tapping at the pad, "He'd been hacked rather inexper-"

He nods, "I already knew that. I hadn't gotten around to removing the hacking so the attempts by Nitroburst were gone completely. Anything that I wouldn't know?"

Razor hums softly, "He's malnourished, had a few viruses that were common on prostibots, and is in need of a proper recharge." The mech gives him a flat look, "On a berth."

He levels a flat look at the medicbot in return. "Of course." He could put a fold-out berth in the cage if necessary. Or put one on the floor and chain the mech to it. He still didn't trust him.

Shockwave was going to need to hack the bot properly when they returned to his rooms. There was no way he was letting a potential risk near his minibot and his sparkling femme.

The medic fusses with Sparkride a bit longer, "There. He should be in top shape now. Don't send him back here with claw marks and dents if you want his spark healthy enough for the reformat."

He doesn't plan on _touching_ the bot any more than he has to in order to cuff him to the foldout berth. "You won't have to worry about that." He stands up, putting Sedan at his side, and rubbing the tiny audio nubbins as his minibot puts Glider in the sling. "Should I be fueling him on anything specific?" He doesn't want the bot too unhealthy for the reformat. If he can get the mech in tip-top shape, he will happily frag him the moment the bot is in a more delicious model.

Razor nods, "I'd recommend a half and half blend of high grade, the kind _you_ drink, and of regular energon. This way he doesn't get overcharged, and it will give him more energy. You may want him to go racing to burn it off if he gets too jittery, though."

"If he goes racing, may I go as well?" Sedan asks hesitantly, as though unsure if he is allowed to make such requests. Shockwave wants his Sweetspark to be a good minibot for him, but he also wants Sedan to know he is allowed to ask for things.

He tickles Sedan's seams with his claw tips, "Of course you may, Sweetspark. I want you to be a happy bot, even if that means you have to be away from me to get your wheels stretched properly. I will watch our Glider while you play."

Sedan kisses him as lovingly as possible when he won't open his mouth - he _may_ start exposing it if it does get around more than just Megatron and Starscream that he has it - and says, "Thank you."

He gently pushes his minibot into walking, doing the same with Sparkride, "You are allowed to make any request, Precious. I will not be upset."

Sedan cuddles Glider, looking at the ground, "But you will not 'face Sparkride, and don't want me to, either."

Oh. His minibot wants to be able to see how well the cyclebot lives up to his name. "You will be able to when he is reformatted."

Only then would he allow his minibot to touch the other bot in an intimate way. And enough of this talk in front of their sparkling. It was obscene.

Shockwave plucks Glider from Sedan's servos and lifts the little femme up to study her. She has the typical shape of a minibot sparkling, devoid of the curves of a femme or the thicker, sturdier frame of a mech. She is small and round and he wonders if she has figured out how to transform herself yet.

He tickles her sides playfully, "Are you happy, little bot?" She giggles at him, then bites his clawtips. He had first thought that was just normal sparkling behavior, but now that he's paying more attention, she does seem to be trying to chew his claws off entirely. He will have to be careful not to let her keep at it for extended periods.

Sedan looks up at him, "I think she is." His minibot smiles, "I _am_ glad to know she's a femme. I hadn't thought I'd ever be that lucky. Not only is she back, she is a _she_."

"Yes," Shockwave picks Sedan up and presses Glider onto his chest. "Now, be a good bot and help Glider fuel. If she is hungry enough to try eating my claws, she needs her fuel." He offers a tiny cube with a sippy top to Sedan. After a moment of thought, he offers a small cube to Sparkride as well. "It would do you well to have fuel for her if she needs it."

Sparkride looks at him gratefully, "Thank you."

He wonders if he should give Sparkride actual optics instead of a visor. Sedan has a visor, and he'd like to showcase the differences in the both of them. "We don't want her starving." He pauses, "Just like _you_ will not be starving. I will not allow you to go hungry when you are with me." Even if he doesn't like cyclebots, he doesn't want a bot to starve.

It reflects badly on him if his bots are suffering when he does not intend them to suffer. Neglect is not something that Shockwave intends to use as a tool of punishment. No. He is far more direct in his punishments and his rewards. His bots know when they are being good, and understand they will be punished when they are bad. He offers Sparkride a cube of energon-normal blend, as he does not have the tools to mix the grades with him.

The cyclebot starts to put it in his subspace, and he takes it in his claws, pushing it to the mechs mouth, "Fuel up now. You will get an emergency ration later." He knows the bot doesn't have one from his earlier delve into the subspace. "He told me to fuel you, so you will drink it."

Sparkride gives him a nervous look, but sips at it. The mech stares at the ground, whispering softly, "Thank you."

"You need not thank me for this, little bot," he pats Sparkride's head, allowing his claws to just barely make contact with the helm. "You can repay me by allowing me to cuff you to the fold-out berth tonight so you may watch me interface with my sweetspark without any complaints from you at all."

The bot squirms a little bit, "I _will_ protest, though. Leave me uncuffed so that I can go to the washrack and self-service without interrupting you."

He doesn't like that idea at all. He doesn't _trust_ the mech enough for that. But, sadly, the mech needs to be allowed some measure of good faith, or it will sour when he uses the bot's spark as a minibot. He does prefer a minibot to stay with him willingly, even if they were reformatted from something else. He's had some minibots like that, and they were perfectly acceptable lovers. He has no qualms with them, in fact, feels happier knowing there are bots in the universe finding sense and transferring to a more delicious model.

"Very well. You will not be cuffed down. But," he holds up a claw in warning, "you will do nothing other than self-service in silence."

"Am I allowed to lick my own spark, or would that be too distracting for you?" Sparkride asks, and Shockwave narrows his optics, studying the bot's frame.

"If you are even _capable_ of that, I will not protest you doing it."

The cyclebot ducks his head, "I'm capable of it. I just have to get the right leverage to get in the position for it. My model type often becomes ninjabots because of our flexibility."

He taps his claws on his leg thoughtfully, looks over to Sedan - who gives him a hopeful look - and sighs softly, "Later on, I may ask you to do that for us. But for this sol, you will not be. Now we need to fuel you up, and go to the racetrack. Possibly take Glider to Lord Megatron before the racetrack, though. He will be disappointed in me for not presenting her to him formally."

"L-lord Megatron is . . far kinder than I would have expected," Sparkride says, and Shockwave reaches out to pet his little helm for being a good bot about his new Liege.

"You are very lucky to have a chance to be so near to him," Shockwave reminds the cyclebot. "Most bots never have that opportunity. If you are a very good bot after your reformat, he may even invite you to join him in the berth." Shockwave sighs happily, "Even without spark-to-spark contact, it is a delightful experience."

Sparkride gives him a confused look, "But he wanted you to lick his spark. Bonded sp-"

He puts a claw on the mechs mouth for a moment, "He has interfacing mods."

The cyclebot shifts from ped to ped as they walk into the room, "But they're so _messy_."

"The only real drawback, yes. I have a solvent pool that is sized for smaller models, and you can clean off in that afterwards if he chooses to not let you use his washrack." The pool really is minibot sized, but he made it so several could fit in. That just means that the cyclebot will have no trouble sitting in it.

Sedan smiles, "I love the solvent pool, especially when you overload me as you wash me."

Sparkride stares at the minibot for a long moment, "What do you do other than entertain Shockwave? I want to know how to . . how to do things with you. We are going to be living together. We should know how to enjoy ourselves in ways other than sharing sparks."

Sedan ducks his head, "I enjoy reading. I think I enjoy racing, though I have not done much of it. I also intend to spend much time raising Glider."

He pets his minibot on the forehead crests, optic dim, "All of which are very good." He looks at the cyclebot, "You are encouraged to read with him, talk, whatever. I will provide any datapads that you may want, within reason." He won't be providing anything with an Autobot bias. They will be _Decepticons_.

Sedan nods, "I understand why he hasn't gotten me some of the rarer texts. They're very expensive, and obscure. I couldn't just have him hand it to me the very next sol I ask."

Which reminds him.

He pulls out a datapad, "I got you this, since you _had_ asked for it when you were first reading through things. I'm sorry it took so long, Sweetspark."

Sedan takes it, and gasps, clutching the datapad to his chest, "Oh, Primus, thank you," he arches up and catches Shockwave's servo, kissing his claws gratefully. "I was worried that copies of this file didn't exist any longer." He drops Shockwave's servo and stares at the datapad with wide optics, "It was one of the first things my creators read to me when they were teaching me the ancient languages."

He kisses the top of Sedan's head, "You had wanted it, so I tried my hardest to get it, Precious." He turns to Sparkride, "You need to fuel. Is there anything specific you want in it?" He is not going to object to crystals or metal alloys put in it, especially since it will only help the mechs health.

The cyclebot looks at the floor, "I already drank the cube you ga-"

He gives the bot an irritated look, "You are going to drink it because the medic said you needed a special blend. I am asking if you like crystals, metals, or a mix of it in your energon. I will even put in rust sticks if that is what you want."

And if he has to, he'll pin the mech down and pour it down his intake. He won't allow his bots to take less fuel than they need. He doesn't want them to try and slim down their frames by cheating their nanites out of the necessary materials for repairs and frame maintenance.

Minibots are not a naturally slim frame. Even the femmes have lovely curves on them.

He would love to have a femme minibot as a pet, but Megatron would never allow it.

Sparkride gives him a nervous look, "I... uh... I don't need any of it? It is all really too exp-"

Sedan gives the cyclebot a shocked look, "No, it isn't! Shockwave _loves_ to put the best crystals and metal alloys in the energon for me. If I'm not allowed to be upset about how much he spends on me, neither are you."

Well, when his minibot puts it like _that_, he's going to have to use blue and white cora crystals to enforce healing. Which is not a bad thing.

He gives Glider back to Sedan, and starts to mix up the energon, "Do you want anything other than cora crystals in it?"

"I . . no. That will be fine." Sparkride flushes, "Better than fine. I . . would appreciate not having red cora put in it. Nitro sometimes would sneak that in my energon when we could afford it, and," he flushes, "I don't like being surprised with that. Not when it's put in my ration at work."

He moves so the mech can see what he's doing, and reaches into the cube to pull out one of the crystals, "_Healing_ cora, little bot. I am not going to be getting you revved." He's thankful that the mechs spark isn't damaged, or Sedan would likely demand he use the salve he got from Oil Slick.

Sparkride blushes, "You shouldn't be using that on me when I'm just going to be reformatted into a different frame. No need to waste it when I'm just going to get rid of my cyclebot frame."

"It helps the spark as well as the frame, little bot." He stirs the crystals in slowly, so they dissolve properly. He likes making sure his bots are well taken care of, even if they are currently in hideous frames.

If Sedan was cursed with a cyclebot frame, Shockwave would carefully nurse his spark to maximum health, and then transfer him back to where he belonged.

In fact... it will make it easier on him if he thinks of it like that for Sparkride. The bot is just a minibot that needs to be returned safely to the perfect frame. The thought of that does make looking at Sparkride more bearable, more touchable. He may accept the mech touching and kissing Sedan if he thinks of it like that. Not now, though.

He will not let Sparkride do more than watch them 'face until he is more used to the mech.

He puts the cube in the bot's servos. "Drink it. I want you to be healthy."

Sedan nods, bouncing Glider in his arms as he juggles the datapad between his servos, "Shockwave makes the best energon. It's delicious."

Shockwave pets his minibot's helm, "You only say that because you were fueling on drone fuel, Sweetspark. Anything tastes good to you." He has not had enough practice with real live minibots to know all of their fueling preferences. He will learn now that he is interfacing a mini more than once a vorn.

Sedan nuzzles his servo, "I say that because I was old enough for normal energon before I was put to work. My creators liked expensive blends."

He isn't sure if that's true or not, but he will not say it isn't. Instead, he kisses Sedan softly, "Would you like more energon, Precious?"

Sedan nods, "I only drank some last night, but forgot to this morning."

"My poor darling," Shockwave takes Glider from him and offers him a cube, "Drink up." He bounces the little femme and watches her begin to chew on his claws again. "Our sparkling is so hungry." He pulls out another cube of sparkling energon, only for Sparkride to protest.

"No. He's . . she's not hungry. If you give her more fuel, she will purge it."

Shockwave narrows his optic, not liking the interruption. "Really?"

The mech rubs his visor tiredly, "Yes. She is too young to be _able_ to protest when you feed her, but Sedan just gave her a cube. If you give her more, her tank will overflow. She's too tiny to handle much. I wouldn't give her more until she is about to recharge."

He doesn't like that he can't feed her for megacycles, but he supposes that it better than having her purge. "How can we tell if she's hungry?"

Sparkride smiles, "She will cry. She will cry if she wants fuel, attention, to be held, to be put down, and any number of other things. She is fussy like that. Sometimes, she cries for no reason at all."

He does not like that _at all_. His little femme should not shed tears just to have a meal. "That is quite unpleasant. She must be weary of all the weeping." He strokes her tiny frame, and she giggles, latching onto a claw again. "She has not cried much recently. Is she happy here?"

Sparkride ducks his head shyly, "I think she must be happy to be reunited with her creator."

And is getting used to _him_, as she should be. Shockwave is her creator now, as well. He will not allow her to want for anything as long as it is in his reach. And his arms can stretch very far, indeed.

He kisses Glider on the head, "Sedan is a wonderful creator." He rubs Sedan's lovely audio nubbins. "When you finish that, we will go present Glider to Megatron. He will love that we found out she's a femme."

"I am ashamed that we thought she was a mech for so long," Sparkride says, staring at her with longing. He obviously wants to hold her, and Shockwave narrows his optic for a long moment before offering the sparkling to the cyclebot. He can hold Sedan more easily with Glider in another bot's arms. That is all. Glider wiggles and then settles down against Sparkride's plates.

Sedan presses a kiss to his claws before moving over to the cyclebot, and nuzzling Glider, "I'm glad that the scans had shown her to be a mech. If they had known she was a femme, then they would have placed her price even higher out of your range. She would have been sold off to the highest bidder to be raised as a whore. I don't think I could have been able to force myself to live if that had happened. With you," Shockwave doesn't like how gentle Sedan's touch is on Sparkride's shoulder, "I knew Glider would at least be raised safely." The minibot pauses, "If you hadn't been offlined, I mean."

Sparkride moves a tiny bit closer, close enough to kiss, "I was doing my best, and now we can _all_ raise her properly. She'll grow up strong."

She will be a strong Decepticon, and her size will not hinder her in any way. Shockwave will make her designation a feared one among the ranks, much as his own is. When bots hear her designation, they will not think of an easy victim. They will think of a fierce and dangerous bot capable of destroying their processor in an instant. To supplement her hacking, he will have Oil Slick teach her the basics of chemical warfare.

He'll have to pay a steep price for it, most likely, but it will be worth it to keep her safe.

He presses a kiss to Sedan's head, and at the minibot's pleading look reluctantly kisses Sparkride as well. "Are you both finished with your energon?"

Sparkride downs the last of the cube, "I am ready when you are."

Sedan licks some energon off his lips, and takes another sip, "I want to enjoy this, but I can finish faster if you want me to, Shockwave."

"Lord Megatron will not mind you refueling while we talk to him. He is a very kind lord, and understands that bots feel hunger and other needs, even when they are with him." Shockwave strokes his minibot's frame, feeling Sedan shudder as he rubs his sparkplates. "And when we return to our quarters, I am going to please your little spark, my minibot."

Sedan starts to open up, "Why not right now?"

He forces the plates closed, "Not in front of our sparkling, Precious." He picks Sedan up, and looks down at Sparkride, "I suppose we will need to find a sparkling sitter as we do this." He doesn't have the sparkling berth out yet, and needs to set everything up. He was planning on putting Glider in the little room Sedan was starting to slowly claim as a study, but he isn't sure how well that will work out for them all.

Other creators must have had this problem too at some point. Shockwave will have to investigate to see what the best solution for keeping Glider isolated from their interfacing activities and talk will be. Perhaps there is some sort of barrier he can put up around her sparkling berth that will keep her from seeing or hearing their spark-grinding and the pleased cries his minibots will make when he presses their tiny forms together.

He can hardly wait for the reformat.

Sparkride nuzzles Glider, "She really won't remember it. She'll be fine in the same room, and it would be better, as well. That way you know she's perfectly safe."

He glares down at the bot, "We are _not_ interfacing around her." They won't be 'facing around _any_ sparklings.

Sedan cuddles into his arms, "Lord Megatron loves sparklings. He said he wanted them to run around the base. Maybe he will want to take care of her for a bit?" The minibot pauses, "Even though it terrifies me to have her out of my sight."

Oh, his little minibot did not play fair at all. "I will research the matter, and if it is true that sparklings remember _nothing_, I will consider interfacing with her in the room." Only if there is absolutely no way it will negatively impact their sweet little femme. Otherwise, he will not so much as grope his minibots with her inquisitive optics watching them.

Shockwave is very serious about minibot care.

Sedan kisses him, "You will need to research it as we go to Lord Megatron, then. To see if she needs to stay with him or not." He can feel his precious minibot's spark skip unhappily, "But if the only one is Strika, I don't want her to take care of Glider."

He starts up the search for information on the impact of 'facing around sparklings, and ushers Sparkride to the door as he kisses his minibot, "I would _never_ let her near you, our sparkling, or Sparkride." He may not care for the cyclebot that much right now, but he is looking forward to two minibots. Letting Strika touch Sparkride puts that plan in danger.

Objectively he knows it was just a mistake. That she likely had not meant to hurt or frighten Sedan so much, and he understands her reaction based on what she had seen.

Subjectively, he wants to tear her to pieces for scaring his little bot. Sedan is terribly sweet and timid, and he hopes that never changes. Not when he loves having his sweet little Precious curled up against him. He half-hopes that something will startle Sedan badly enough to have the little mech try and hide behind his peds.

They walk through the hallway, and when they get to the better traveled one, he scoops Sparkride into his other arm. He will not allow his minibots to be damaged. Especially not his little sparkling. Kissing Sedan and Glider, he pulls away, only to force himself to kiss the cyclebot. He imagines the mech as the minibot he is planning to make him, and it makes it much easier. Sparkride cuddles against him visor dim and happy. "I'm glad that you are no longer treating me so coldly since I accepted the reformat."

Sedan kisses him, fingers brushing his antlers, "He won't have to recharge in the cage again, right?"

"He will recharge in the cage if he misbehaves," Shockwave gives the bot's crest a warning pinch, "but otherwise, he can recharge on the fold-out berth I will be putting out for him. I am not a cruel bot." He would be bargaining with Sparkride in private, later, when he was reformatted and Sedan was doing something else. He would see what price it would take for the minibot to sell himself to Shockwave, so he could have ownership papers for both Sedan and Sparkride. Owning both would make his life much simpler.

Sparkride snuggles against him, "I will be the best behaved bot." He's glad that the mech _doesn't_ rub his plates with the slightly too large servo, "And if the interface I watch is every bit as good as Sedan says, I will behave even better."

He does not like the reminder the mech may not _really_ accept the reformat if he isn't good enough of a 'face. He's just glad all he has to do is have Sedan pleasured over and over. He will happily 'face his minibot however many times Sedan wants.

He hopes Sedan wants it many times tonight, so he can impress the other bot. He really does want a pair of minibots for his berth. Tiny little bots that will beg and plead for the chance to pleasure him, and then lick each others little sparks when he tells them to. Shockwave's spark pulses with want.

Sedan rubs his little chest against him, "You could 'face me right now if you want. I know how you pulse when you think about it."

He moves Sedan in his arms, away from his chest, "No. I am not 'facing you in the hallway." He'd love to, but that would only make his minibot look like he's _just_ a berthbot when Shockwave is still looking for the perfect bonding brush. He will not put Sedan in danger like that.

It is Sparkride who will be their berthbot. Possibly in a few vorns, he can be a bonded third, but not before Sedan is firmly established as his consort.

Sparkride moves against him, "Public interfacing is part of Decepticon culture, is it not?" It is, and the bot knows it. "If Megatron has sparklings running around as he hopes for, will your culture have to adapt to that?"

To Shockwave's great dismay, most of the research he has found indicates that sparklings do _better_ in the pre-encoding age if they witness their creators 'demonstrating their love and affection' with their sparks. When the sparkling reaches a few vorns old and starts properly encoding memories, that changes, of course.

He moves Sparkride away from his chest, not wanting the touch, "That is something Lord Megatron will have to decide on." He really wishes he knew. It is very likely going to fall to him to gather as much information as possible, and present it in as a concise report as possible. Unless Megatron outright bans public 'facing, which is incredibly unlikely since he loves having Starscream gasp and keen in his lap with want.

Sedan moves a little bit to start to kiss Sparkride, only for him to push the little bots apart. He doesn't want them kissing until they are both minibots. The cyclebot looks faintly resigned, while Sedan gives him a confused look, "Are you not letting me because he won't be in our berth yet?"

"I am not letting you kiss him because he is not a minibot." Shockwave places both bots on the floor in front of the entrance to Megatron's throne room. "Behave now, Sweetspark. You as well, Sparkride. Give me Glider," he holds out his claws, and takes the tiny femme from them. "We must present her to him."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Yanked out porn in this chapter. Check out on livejournal or tumblr.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>"I am not letting you kiss him because he is not a minibot." Shockwave places both bots on the floor in front of the entrance to Megatron's throne room. "Behave now, Sweetspark. You as well, Sparkride. Give me Glider," he holds out his claws, and takes the tiny femme from them. "We must present her to him."<em>

They walk inside together, his minibot and cyclebot hovering close to his peds, but distant enough that he won't step on them.

Megatron is sitting in the throne, and Starscream is draped across his back, still in recharge. Shockwave is not surprised, since he had been told to service Starscream far more than Megatron the previous night. Megatron likes a valve to push into firmly, or so he was told, and Starscream was happy with anything; slutty seeker he is. But Megatron also loved rubbing his spike all over his spark repeatedly. Shockwave was sure that Megatron would have been trying to fill his chamber with transfluid if Starscream hadn't insisted on leaving Shockwave open and vulnerable.

Hard to fill the chamber when he flips to lay on his chest as Starscream insisted on having him suck on spike.

"My Lord," he says as he steps forward, "I hope I am not interrupting."

"You are not," Megatron says softly, so as not to wake the seeker. "Why have you come to see me, my spy?" He rubs the seekers wings gently, soothing his lover into a deeper recharge. "I trust you are not here to complain about last night?"

"No, My Lord. Last night was excellent, and I hope to be honored with an invitation to your berth again." And possibly the washrack after, no matter how much it pleased his Lord to see Shockwave leave his quarters soaked in transfluid and valve lubricants.

He can recognize the soft tap he now knows is a spike trying to pressurize behind a panel at that, and it warms his spark. His lord _does_ want him in the berth again, not just because of Starscream. Lord Megatron shifts just a tiny bit in the throne, not wanting to move Starscream too much, "We'll arrange another ... meeting another time, then." Megatron's optics dim, looking at the seeker, "You are not the only one we want to join us, after all."

He wonders if Lugnut has figured out that he is next to be pulled into the berth. It is like them discovering he has a mouth set off their plans to frag all the top ranking Decepticons.

Not that most of them will complain. Lugnut will be ecstatic, and if Strika comes along, she will likely enjoy servicing Megatron-he doubts she'll even touch Starscream. Blitzwing . . well, his Random face will enjoy it thoroughly, and Hothead has always been quite loyal, but Icy is not suited to sucking spike. Or sharing Oil Slick. Shockwave will have to record that and sell the footage. Or use it for blackmail. Either works for him.

He steps forward on silent peds, and holds out Glider, "I know that you wanted to see our sparkling, my lord."

Megatron's red optics light up in delight, holding out his servos to take the sparkling, "I do adore his optics. A proper color for any bot."

He straightens up, deeply pleased, "Her, My Lord. She is a femme."

Megatron blinks up at him, "And you had not told me when I spoke to you on the ship? Or in all your research?"

"I did not know, My Liege," Shockwave apologizes as Megatron gently cradles Glider's frame. Glider curls up against Megatron's chest and makes a happy burble of sound, staring up at him with wide red optics. She is a beautiful little femme, and Lord Megatron kisses the top of her helm. "The medic informed us only recently that she was a femme."

Megatron tickles her side, making her giggle softly, "How recently?"

He does a quick calculation, "Less than half a megacycle ago, I am sorry we didn't come straight to you, but I needed to make sure everyone was fueled."

His Lord nods, "That is perfectly fine, Shockwave. If you _had_ come that soon, she would have had to deal with Starscream complaining about you leaving sooner than he wanted you to."

He had been thinking about staying, but Megatron had told him to leave as he pulled Starscream back on the berth. He knows the seeker had been planning on trying to remove his sparkplates to continue to rub his valve all over it.

Interfacing mods really were filthy things. It was terribly messy, even if it meant he could interface with a pair of sparkbonded bots that would otherwise be entirely offlimits to him. Giving them mod overloads was very satisfying.

His minibot would discover that for himself at some point, if he had his way. Especially since he had been told to get a valve mod. He intended to get spike mods for his minibots so they could enjoy each other more thoroughly after that.

Sedan peeks out from behind his leg, "Do... do you like her?"

Megatron smiles, holding out a servo to beckon the minibot forward. When Sedan is close enough, Megatron pets his little helmet, "She is beautiful, Sweetspark. I like her a very great deal. What is her name?"

Sedan relaxes into the touch, letting Megatron tweak the little audio nubbins, "Glider, My Lord."

"That is a very pleasant designation." Megatron slides his fingers down over Sedan's mouth, and the minibot takes one to suck on, rather obscenely from Shockwave's perspective, as Glider is such a short distance away from the act. "She will be raised to be a proper Decepticon." Megatron pushes a bit more of his finger into the minibot's mouth, and Shockwave can tell he is testing to see if he will be able to fit his spike there. Shockwave is uncertain.

Minibots are tiny things, which is exactly what he loves about them, but he doesn't want that to be a reason for Megatron to try to install a far too large valve on Sedan or force a spike big enough to choke down his tiny mouth.

Sedan pulls away after a little bit, moving to nuzzle Megatron's servo, "I'd love for her to be a Decepticon." The little bot pauses, "Will I be allowed the same allowance?"

Megatron pauses, looking down at Sedan, "Not yet. You will be later, but not yet."

He had discussed that with his Lord, and Megatron had informed him that Sedan can be branded when he is Shockwave's consort. A bonding gift for his precious minibot.

The perfect bonding gift.

Sedan licks his servo playfully, showing that he is willing to offer what pleasures he can to the large bot, and Megatron chuckles. "I see you are eager to serve me . . as a Decepticon. You will have to wait, Sweetspark." He kisses the tiny bot and offers him and Glider back to Shockwave. "You have done well, my loyal Shockwave. I hope the reformat of your cyclebot goes well."

He reaches down, petting Sparkride on the top of the head, "I am thinking of giving him little horns and a pair of optics rather than the visor he has now."

Megatron hums thoughtfully, giving Glider back to Sedan and returning to petting Starscream, "Red optics? They will look wonderful."

He hadn't actually decided on that. Even if he installed them on the base frame as red, it is likely Sparkride's normal coding would switch them back to blue. That's why branding is so effective. Even if a Decepticon _wanted_ to turn traitor and reformat to hide in the Autobots, their red optics would expose them instantly.

Most Autobots had naturally blue optics as well, and those who had taken the Autobot oath tended to return to blue optics the same way a red-opticked Decepticon would.

Of course, Shockwave had gotten around that with his Longarm frame, by using false optics that were nothing more than dim sensory plates that collected the most basic of data while his real optic functioned as a 'decoration.' It worked quite well for him.

He can hardly wait to show off that frame to his little minibots. Perhaps they would enjoy playing games with him.

He picks up Sedan, nuzzling him lovingly, "It depends on if Sparkride wants them red, my lord." He can give the mech that option. It isn't that large of a thing for him. He loves minibots, no matter the optic color.

Sparkride leans against his leg, "Could I have green optics? I have always wanted ones that matched my frame, and you said you'd let me keep my colors."

He had said that, hadn't he. He leans down, picking the cyclebot up, "I have no problem with that, little bot."

Shockwave cuddles his precious and his cyclebot-soon to be minibot-and Megatron chuckles, "Get going, Shockwave. I can see you wish to sate your spark with your lover. I do hope you find a frame soon, or you will find that cyclebots with such . . enticing names may be requested by other bots more capable of appreciating them."

Oh, he had no intention of losing a potential minibot. "Yes, my liege."

He hurries out of the throne room, tickling Glider with the very tips of his claws the moment he is in the hallway. Sedan nuzzles him, "And what was it you found about sparklings?"

He hates having to admit this, so starts walking again. After a little bit, he finally speaks, "It... it is good for the sparkling to see that we are 'facing. But only while this young."

Sedan's visor dims, and he rubs his chest against him, "So we don't have to find a sparkling sitter? You'll keep Glider near us as we rub sparks?"

"I will keep her in the sparkling berth," that he would steal out of storage, "and she will stay there. She will not be on the berth with us." That would be a terrible place for her, especially if they got energetic in their 'facing and move too much. "Hopefully she will be very tired and simply drift off into recharge like a good sparkling."

Sedan rubs against him a tiny bit harder, "She recharges better near a bot."

He taps his minibot on the nose, "But can also recharge in a sparkling berth, since she had one with Sparkride." He turns his head to the cyclebot, "Isn't that right?"

The mech is cuddled in his arm, "Mmmhmm. She needs to be left to be able to recharge on her own later. Constantly being held spoils her, and she will be even _more_ fussy if you do that."

"Oh," Sedan sighs, and rubs her back gently, "I suppose that makes sense. She would get used to being held and then start demanding it." He kisses her helm and watches her wrinkle her nose at him. "She's so adorable, though. I'm so happy you were there for her, Sparkride." The minibot looks up at Shockwave, and then, proving that even his sweet, timid bot can be defiant, he leans over and _kisses_ the cyclebot.

With glossa.

He pinches his minibot's forehead crest in punishment, "I said not to do that."

Sedan flinches, "I want to kiss him. I want _you_ to kiss him."

He makes a disgusted face, hidden in the blackness of his faceplates, "He's in a _cyclebot_ frame. He will be getting a proper minibot model in a few sols. You can wait until then." He pauses, thinking of something that makes him want to shudder, "And you will _not_ be 'facing him while he is a cyclebot. If I am gone and you two are there, I will not have you 'facing each other."

His minibot ducks his head submissively, "Yes, Shockwave. I won't interface with him." He smiles tentatively at the larger bot when he lifts his visor once more. "You've been so good to me. I can wait."

Stroking his back, Shockwave leans in close and kisses the dented forehead crest. "Good minibot. I love you, my Sweetspark. I simply do not want you to interface with bots I do not find appealing, or give you permission to interface. It is a very simple request."

He steps into the room as Sedan cuddles close, "I... We haven't been together very long, and I hadn't ever _thought_ I'd get to have something as wonderful as this happen, but I love you, too."

His spark warms at that, liking the knowledge that his little minibot, consort-to-be, loves him. He kisses the little bot again, this time with glossa, "Good." He sets Sedan on the berth, and puts Sparkride on the ground with Glider in the cyclebot's arms, "Let's get the fold-out berth for you, and the sparkling one for Glider."

The cyclebot gives him a nervous look, "Could... Could I recharge with you both tonight? I know you don't want to 'face me, but I don't need you to. I just want to curl up on you to recharge."

Shockwave watches him with a narrowed optic, "If you allow me to hack your systems after and cool your spark so I do not online to find you grinding on me or my minibot, I will allow it." He was still not letting that bot touch his Sedan with erotic intent.

Sparkride taps his fingers nervously on his thigh, "You'll let me self-service in the washrack first?"

"Yes."

The bot bites his lower lip, then nods. "Yes. I won't protest the hack if you let me. Like I said, I just want to recharge with you. I'm not used to recharging alone, and I liked how warm you were."

He forces himself to think of Sparkride as a minibot that is just stuck in the wrong model, "Then you may recharge on top of my chest with Sedan." He pats the bot on the top of the head, "You will also behave on the racetrack when we visit it. If not, you will be on the fold-out berth. And still have the cold spark code put in you."

Sparkride looks like he's about to protest but Sedan murmurs from the berth, "It isn't a _bad_ code to have. Rather nice once you get used to it, really. You don't have that distraction of wanting Shockwave to pick you up and push you down flat so he uses your spark."

"I . . suppose so." He vents a soft sigh, and sits on the fold-out berth with Glider in his arms. "I am happy not to be recharging in the cage again. I do appreciate the . . effort you're putting into keeping me." Sparkride dims his optics unhappily, "I know reformats are very expensive. Getting a new frame made so quickly will be very costly."

He has several hidden away on the neutral organic planet Pastal, actually. He keeps them there because keeping them on New Kaon is just begging for them to be discovered by one of his fellow Decepticons and get him reported to Lord Megatron. He knows that having them on an /organic/ planet is a sure way to keep almost any bot away from looking. He paid the locals well to keep the shells safe.

He has several, just in case he needed them. Originally it was so he could possibly save a minibot that could only have their spark salvaged - he has one of Oil Slick's _safe_ spark boxes for that. The one he used for Nitroburst's spark isn't going to cushion it from the harshness of subspace - or for reformatting a bot. He had expected to be given an Autobot as a pet by Megatron and been told that he could do whatever he wanted with him, and that bot would be some distasteful model.

He'd reformat the pet into something he'd actually touch.

Instead, he gets a _willing_ bot that he can reformat.

All the better and more delicious. He'd almost lick and kiss Sparkride for that. But he'll wait until the bot is a minibot to do that.

In fact, he ought to send out the code for the drones to retrieve one of the frames for him that very night, so it would be here within a sol or two. He's thinking he'll take the pretty green and silver one with the tasty, sharp minibot horns. If the bot insists, he can repaint it to green and black, but those tasty horns are staying bright green. They demand such nibbling.

Shockwave pauses in his thoughts, his claws absently teasing at Sedan's frame. If Sparkride was to be their pleasurebot, he might as well wait an extra sol and have the drones do a quick fit of a spike and valve on the shell. It was far easier to integrate them prior to the shell being inhabited by a spark.

Sedan squirms under his ministrations, "What are you thinking about?"

"Thinking if we should put a spike and valve in Sparkride's new frame or not."

His minibot makes a face, "No. I don't want him to. Think about how messy it will be to recharge when we're done."

It _had_ been unpleasant to lay in all the transfluid, but he had attributed that to the fact that Megatron had made him lay with his chamber open and with as much fluid against his spark as possible. The fluid on the berth wasn't half as bad as that.

"It would be easy to modify his code to only activate the equipment deliberately, so there would be no accidental messes." The mods are expensive because of the work it takes to integrate them successfully into a functioning bot's code. If they are already on the bot's frame when the spark inhabits it, the modding itself is quite cheap and easy.

Not that Shockwave is particularly concerned with credits. He's well off.

Sedan squirms as he squeezes his little bot's aft, "I don't know. I just... I remember how several of the bots liked to jam their spike into me like I had a valve, but not caring that I didn't."

He pulls his little bot off the berth, cuddling him close, "That will _never_ happen to you again, precious. _Never_. You will not be harmed. No matter what."

Sedan squirms a little bit in his arms, "Still... I just get this ill feeling in my tank at the thought. You had to lick and service Megatron's spike. I saw you washing out your sparkchamber. I don't ... I don't like the mods that much. I know you were talking about it earlier, but I feel safer saying no to you now."

How disappointing. Well, he could always work on getting Sedan to understand that they were harmless mods for their enjoyment. He would not force them on the bot. Not yet, at least. Not unless his Lord requested it. "I understand, Sweetspark. I won't force you to take them." He strokes Sedan's frame, "But wouldn't it be nice to play with them on your berthpartner?" Shockwave kisses him lightly, "It is very easy to make a mech squirm with desire just licking their mods."

Sedan makes a face, "Transfluid tastes _gross_."

He wouldn't say that. It was more neutral than anything to him. But he _had_ numbed his glossa beforehand in preparation for licking bonded spark. That could be a reason why. "We could see about fixing it so that it tastes good. Figure out the best way to make it delicious."

His minibot gives him an upset look, "You _really_ want him to have the mods, don't you?"

He kisses Sedan softly, "It will be so much simpler for me to have it installed before the reformatting. I can have them locked up tight until you feel better about it. I'm going to be getting a valve mod because Lord Megatron wants me to have one. I'd love for you to have a spike so you can frag me."

Sedan hunches in on himself, "And then you will use your spike on me?"

Ah. So that was the worry. He soothed his minibot gently, "No, Sweetspark. I would not use a Decepticon-sized spike on you. If you wanted, I would get a second spike, sized for your smaller frame. If you did not want to be spiked, I never would. I love your spark, sweetspark."

The minibot calms significantly, "You promise? I . . I don't want the mods. If you have to, you can give them to Sparkride."

He kisses his little bot, "Yes. I promise. Just keep in mind that I would _love_ for you to spike me and frag me hard."

He would, too. His little bot using him makes his spark tingle with want.

Sedan nuzzles into his chest, "I'll think about it. I just don't want the mods used on me until I get used to the idea of them."

He'll have to tell Megatron about Sedan's worry, and hope his Lord isn't angry. He can offer Sparkride in his minibot's place, at least.

He suspects most of Megatron's desire to see Sedan spike him is in wanting to see a _minibot_ spiking him, and a reformatted cyclebot would work just as well to sate that desire.

But enough of that worry. He had energetic bots to exercise. "I believe I owe both of you a spin around our race track." Shockwave sent a notice to the track to clear it out for the next megacycle or two, not wanting larger bots to try and slide against his minibot or cyclebot on the track during any races.

Sedan makes a small protesting sound, "I want to overload with you."

Tempting little bot.

He teases Sedan's seams, "I have the racetrack scheduled for us. We can 'face later."

He pulls Sparkride into his arm, nuzzling Glider as Sedan makes an irritated noise, "Lord Megatron told you to sate your spark. I want to be the one to do that."

He isn't sure how he feels about Sedan becoming so _pushy_ about these things. He liked it more when his minibot was demure and shy. He puts a claw in the little mechs mouth, "We will after you and Sparkride go on the racing track."

Shockwave is going to perform a very deep hack on his minibot to determine why the bot is being so forward and arrogant now. Perhaps it is a simple matter of jealousy. Perhaps his little one is jealous that he is going to have a second minibot, and worries that he might like the pushiness of Sparkride more than his own sweet, perfect submission.

Most distressing is the possibility that his Sweetspark is naturally like this, and his personality is only now coming to the foreground after decavorns of abuse.

Shockwave hopes his bot is naturally shy and demure and quiet. He likes that in a minibot very much.

He rubs his claws on Sedan's chest plates absently as he walks, closing his minibot up every time they crack open. He makes a slight game of it, seeing how long he can make Sedan hold out. He makes sure not to slip a claw in to touch that tempting spark, or Sedan would just snap open entirely.

When they get to the race track, he sets his little bots down, picking up Glider from the cyclebot. "Okay, my little mechs, you need to go racing."

Sedan mewls against him, rubbing his hot chest against his leg, "It isn't fair to leave me like this when all I want to do is pleasure your spark."

He rubs his claws against Sedan's frame, "Shh. You will have a chance to pleasure me tonight, Sweetspark. Burn off some of that energy on the track. You must want to race very badly. You have not had a chance to do it for a very long time." Shockwave touches his minibot, and murmurs, "I want to see you race. Show me how fast you can be."

His minibot squirms, "I..." Sedan rubs his chest against him, "I don't think I can. Not when I want to 'face you so much."

He gently pushes Sedan away, "Racing will cool you down."

Sedan stumbles, but catches himself, "What if I just get /hotter/?"

He dims his optic, "Well, I know of /several/ things on the track I'd love to see you rub your spark on."

Blushing hard, the minibot mumbles something and then turns towards the track, stepping out onto it before transforming down. His little bot is gorgeous in his vehicle mode, so shapely and tiny. "_You_ are on the track, Shockwave, and you promised I could rub off on your armor." The bot flirts his headlights at him, "Will I be allowed to rub it on you if I get too hot?"

He revs faintly at the thought, "I suppose you could. If you get hot enough." It will be hard not to move the minibot from whatever bit of armor is chosen to his spark, but he'd be willing to try.

Sedan spins his adorable wheels, "I look forward to that, then," and takes off down the track.

Turning to Sparkride, he is about to curtly tell the mech to go, but he flashes to the image of the bot in his correct frame. Tugging the cyclebot over, he pets Sparkride's head, "Go race, little bot. Sedan will have more fun with you there."

"Thank you," the bot says softly, and folds down into his cyclebot alt, tires squealing as he races out onto the more open part of the track, his frame built for speed. Sedan likely won't be able to keep up, as the minibot's frame is not built for the same kind of speed racing. Minibots are meant for longer term bouts of speed. They could outlast most cyclebots.

He focuses his attention on his little sparkling. She is giving him a very distrustful look, now that the two bots that carried her aren't nearby. It confuses him, since when he first saw Glider, she had giggled at him when he tickled her chin, but he supposes that's because Sparkride had just been on the other side of the wall. A spark knows these things.

He tickles her sides, and she squirms, giving him a dark look.

She bites his claws, and then squirms harder, her little optics going dim as her squirming and wriggling starts to slow down. Perhaps she is tired. Shockwave pulls out his mesh sling and places her in it, and she makes a soft sound, optics offlining after a klik. He can feel her tiny little spark beating against him as she recharges, tiny servos twitching in the midst of sparkling memory purges.

He leans against a wall, watching as Sedan speeds past him; Sparkride having passed a little bit before. He is tempted to pluck his little bot off the track, but he is more curious about what bit of his armor Sedan will want to rub against. He is hoping it is something he will actively enjoy, rather than just feel neutral to.

He would not say no to having a spark rubbed on his antlers. ... He'd fully approve if both his minibots rub off on his antlers.

Of course, he will need to tweak their coding, as he uses them to fuel with, and is perfectly capable of draining a spark to offlining if that energy is rubbed against it unexpectedly. It is a rather unorthodox way to fuel, and he has done it several times to terrify Autobots on the battlefield. He captures a flushed, well-energized spark between his antler tips, and then . . well, the spark does not last long, and he gets quite the charge.

He did pass the spark eating test so much easier than any other bot. He didn't even have to taste it. Not in the traditional sense, anyway.

Sedan stops in front of him a little bit later, venting hard and looking at him with a hungry light in his visor. He is tempted to inform Sedan that thinking about 'facing to keep your spark heat up isn't the same as racing and getting overheated, just to see the reaction, but he doesn't. Instead he leans back, and murmurs, "Come to use my frame however you wish, then?"

"Yes," Sedan says, crawling up on top of him as Shockwave sprawls himself out on the ground beside the track, making it easy for his Sweetspark to get at his frame. He adjusts Glider's recharging frame in the sling and then snaps his claws as Sparkride passes, pulling the bot over to gently tuck the mesh-bundled sparkling into Sparkride's servos.

"Take care of her while we are busy."

The cyclebot looks at them with interest, "Will I be allowed to self service here, or will I have to wait for the washrack?"

He rubs Sedan's sides, thinking quietly as his minibot makes a tiny wanting sound. He looks at Sparkride for a little bit, "The washrack, but I will make sure that you have hot solvents in the pool for you."

"Thank you," the bot says, rocking Glider gently to keep her in recharge as he sits down to watch them. "He seems very eager to interface with you," Sparkride observes as Sedan whines and grinds against him like an eager slutbot. "Do you have any hotspark codes in him?"

"No." He doesn't need them.

Sedan puts a servo over his mouth, "No talking to him. You pay attention to _me_."

* * *

><p>"Why not now?"<p>

He sits up, nuzzling his Sweetspark, "Because I want to get you a very good bonding brush, and feel safe in my quarters."

Sedan kisses him, and he wishes they weren't in a semi-public area so he could kiss back, "I already feel safe with you. I _love_ you. I don't need a fancy bonding brush to show that."

But Shockwave does. He plans on making it so the paint is impossible to remove. Even if you cut off one servo, it would just transfer to the other one.

Some mechs might call him crazy for deciding on so permanent a bond with a bot he barely knows. But Shockwave knows his minibot's processor. He knows he loves his Sweetspark, and wants to be with him always. They already have a sweet sparkling and will have more, as soon as Lord Megatron allows it, and the Allspark or Primus choose to bless their sparks with a new sparklet. He will have many little sparklings stumbling on clumsy peds around his peds soon enough.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Yanked out porn in this chapter. Check out on livejournal or tumblr.

Yanked out porn in this chapter. Check out on livejournal or tumblr. 


	13. Chapter 13

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>Some mechs might call him crazy for deciding on so permanent a bond with a bot he barely knows. But Shockwave knows his minibot's processor. He knows he loves his Sweetspark, and wants to be with him always. They already have a sweet sparkling and will have more, as soon as Lord Megatron allows it, and the Allspark or Primus choose to bless their sparks with a new sparklet. He will have many little sparklings stumbling on clumsy peds around his peds soon enough.<em>

He kisses his little bot's head, "Soon, precious. Soon." He stands up, looking down at Sparkride, who has an apprehensive expression. "Yes?"

The cyclebot stands up, moving over to him to get picked up, "Do you _always_ hack your lovers?"

He taps the little bot's nose, "No. Sedan _likes_ being hacked. I can make an overload even better, draw it out, trigger it instantly, any number of things. I will never damage a minibot in the berth."

And he enjoys hacking them. There is something uniquely delightful about slipping into a processor and tweaking things for his pleasure that makes the experience truly satisfying. He loves hacking bots that way. But he won't force it.

Not unless he needs to.

Or really wants to.

It doesn't damage them, certainly.

Sparkride flinches away, "I do not want to be hacked in the berth. Not if I don't have to."

He rolls his optic, walking out of the racetrack, "I won't hack you, then. You will be a minibot when you are allowed to do more than recharge with us."

The cyclebot doesn't look very convinced, but nods. "If you say so."

Sedan looks at the mech with a dim visor, "I like being hacked. He can make sure you feel wonderful that way. You're going to have the spark cooling hack done to you, and you can see just how non-invasive it feels to have him there. Like he should have been in your processor all along."

Now he's going to have to treat the cyclebot like a lover as he hacks him, rather than doing the quick patch he was planning. Well, it would be better in the long run to do that, anyway. Even if he finds the idea distasteful.

Sparkride is running a bit hotter than usual; he's obviously enjoyed watching them interface. It will be easy to hack him after he gets a bit of self-service in the washrack. He can hardly wait until that spark is put in a minibot shell. It will be a bit larger than he likes his minibot sparks to be, but close enough that Shockwave will still be aroused by it.

He can easily imagine that Sparkride is just a minibot with a larger spark. He's 'faced a few of those.

He walks back to his room, taking Glider from Sparkride before setting the mech down. "Go self-service in the washrack, I had the drones fill the solvent pool and have it heated. You will keep quiet as you do that for now."

The mech nods, darting away. He gives Glider to his little minibot, and she makes a tiny sound in her recharge but settles down the moment she's against Sedan's chest.

Their sparkling is perfect in every way, and he looks forward to creating more with Sedan. "I hope our next sparkling has your pretty visor," he murmurs, rubbing a claw along Sedan's faceplates, just below his visor glass. "I would not want a minibot to suffer by having _my_ facial features. They would not suit the minibot frame at all."

Sedan nuzzles his claws, "I _like_ how you look. A one opticked minibot is fine to me. Maybe they will have your claws and antlers, just be small."

He wants his sparklings to have minibot frames, not look a great deal like him. They would be far more adorable if they take after Sedan. He'll need to tweak Sparkride's coding so that the bot will spark _minibots_ rather than cyclebots. If he wasn't so good at it, it would be impossible. Even then, there would still be a chance of Sparkride's original frame trying to push for cyclebots. The spark knows and dislikes being pushed. It will be easier if Sparkride is more comfortable in his smaller body when he does it.

It will be several vorns at least before he allows Sparkride to carry. Possibly longer. He wants Sedan to have had several sparklings before their berthbot carries any. It would only be fair to make Sedan firmly established as his consort and primary love before he let others add to their family.

Then his little bot won't be jealous to have other sparklings running around with his own.

Sedan kisses his claws, visor dim, "Do you have a sparkling berth here? I haven't ever bothered looking through all the closets and storage places you have. The doors are just too big, and I don't want anything falling on me."

He sets Sedan on the floor, petting him softly, "Not here. It is down in the storage area. I can go get it now, if you want, but I was planning on getting the fold-out berth from the closet first."

His minibot nods, "Should I wait for you here?"

He chuckles, "You are welcome to follow me, precious. It won't be very interesting, though. It is just a closet."

"Alright," Sedan climbs up onto the berth and sprawls out enticingly, "I will just wait for you here, then." He shifts Glider on his chest, kissing his little femme gently. "I would not mind recharging with you more often, little sparkling, but your Papa has a Decepticon to keep satisfied." Glider squirms and opens her optics for a moment, staring at the minibot grumpily for daring to pull her out of her recharge cycle.

Shockwave chuckles softly as he goes to get the fold-out berth.

* * *

><p>Shockwave pulls the box that the drones have delivered to him into the room, and smiles. He reaches over, and pulls Sparkride off of the couch. The mech looks faintly disgruntled, but is getting used to Shockwave's casual handling of smaller bots. "Your new frame is here, little bot."<p>

The mech blinks at him in surprise, "So soon? It has only been three sols!"

"It did not take much to acquire it for you." He opens the box and pulls the minibot shell out of the packaging, dusting off a bit of foam insulation. "I believe this frame will suit you."

Shockwave has allowed himself to be extremely generous to Sparkride, and chose one of the shells which is slightly taller than the minibot average. With his sweetspark's jealousy, it was good not to have Sparkride in a perfect minibot shell, and it would account for the slightly larger spark that Sparkride would be putting inside it.

Sparkride stares at the shell as it is spread out on the floor. "It's so small."

Sedan peeks over at it from above the datapad he's reading, "That's one of the larger models of minibots I've seen."

He's glad his sweetspark recognizes that. He doesn't want Sedan to worry about this sort of thing. "Yes. I thought it would fit him better. It does take away some of the adorableness, but his spark won't feel cramped in it."

Sedan starts to move the datapads, and when they're all cleared off, he tugs his Precious into his lap. His minibot relaxes against him, glad to be cuddled, "How did you get it on such a short notice?"

He waves a servo dismissively, "I have several stored up. Just in case I need them. If you were ever damaged, I'd use one to keep you safe. I will not let you be stuck in a frame that isn't perfect. This one would have been here last sol, but I needed it to have a few modifications done." He smirks as he watches Sparkride poke at the shell, "One of which he's already found."

Sparkride yelps and curses when his poking provokes the spike mod into coming out. "Frag! You . . . it" he stares at it, optics wide, "it has a spike." His fingers slide down, avoiding the spike, which slowly retracts back into the frame. "And a valve."

Sedan shifts unhappily against him, and Shockwave pets him gently. "Yes, little bot. I told you I was intending on installing them before putting you inside."

Sedan makes a tiny, unhappy sound, "I don't want to have a spike or valve on him."

He kisses his little bot's head, "I will be programming them so they aren't functional unless a special code is put in him. They are there so that Megatron and Starscream won't demand that you have any installed, precious. I can take Sparkride with me when they want a minibot in the berth."

Sedan still looks a little nervous at that, but nods. "I... I can live with that."

He had spoken to Lord Megatron about that, and the mech had looked deeply irritated until he'd informed him what he was planning to do with Sparkride. He is fairly sure that Megatron would have told him to ignore Sedan's wishes entirely if he hadn't been willing to do this to Sparkride.

Starscream had idly wondered aloud if it was possible to put a valve mod on a minibot that would allow them to take a Decepticon-sized spike, and Shockwave had rather flatly informed him that it was possible.

If you wanted to remove most of the transformation cogs from the minibot and condemn them to a very short life before madness drove them to self-harm. Starscream had shut up after that, and informed him that they would settle on minibot-sized mods for his minibot.

Which Sparkride was still prodding. "These things . . they are going to take some time to get used to, I think."

He rubs Sedan's sides, "You won't even notice they are there until I put in the code to make them functional. Everything will act exactly the same way, and you'd just know they feel right since the frame had them. You don't have to get used to your current frame adjusting to them, since your spark will be settling into the minibot model."

Sparkride rubs the frame questioningly, "Will I be able to test them out?"

He nods, "You will be doing a private showing for Megatron and Starscream next sol. They wanted to play with your new frame and mods. I was informed you will not be damaged by too large spikes being shoved in your valve or mouth."

And he would be sending the minibot to them with a sore spark from all the use he plans on getting out of it that very night. Shockwave feels his systems tingle with anticipation. It is going to be wonderful, watching his minibots interface each other in front of him. He even has special mini cables in the new frame that will keep Sparkride and Sedan forced to stay together, sparks rubbing because the cables are too short to let them pull apart.

He picks up the frame, setting Sedan on the floor, "Let's go to the medic for the reformat. Is Glider still recharging?"

Sedan nods, "She is. She woke up a little bit ago, but dropped back down easily enough. I don't think it would be wise to take her out of the berth."

He had wanted to take all of them to the medic, but that may not be possible. "Then would you like to stay here to watch her, Precious? I can com ... " He trails off, unsure what to say. He doesn't know who he'd trust to come here to watch her. Megatron would need her brought to him.

"I can stay," Sedan says quietly, looking away. "I don't mind waiting for you to return. I think. . I think watching the spark transfer would not be good for me." His little bot still gets upset remembering the spark that he had fed to him. No matter how cute his little bot had looked taking it from his claws.

"Very well," Shockwave hums, bending down to kiss him. "We will be back shortly, my minibot. Transfers never take more than a megacycle."

Sedan arches up, dragging him back into another kiss, deeper this time. "And we can use him on the berth over and over."

His little bot _had_ been looking forward to that. Sparkride had been self-servicing in the washrack quite a bit, as if to entice Sedan to try to 'face him. Shockwave always made sure to replace the coldspark code when he was going to be out of the room for more than half a megacycle, though. Not because he didn't trust Sedan, but because he didn't want the cyclebot to act in his slutty ways in the middle of the fragging room.

But now he won't have to do that any longer. He scoops up the empty shell and cyclebot. "Time to get your reformat, Sparkride." He will give the bot one last chance to change his mind when they get to the medic; otherwise, he now has his second minibot.

Sparkride twitches a bit as he's carried out of the room, towards the medical bay.

He rubs his claws absently on the mechs chest, not looking at the bot. "I want to talk to you while we are alone."

The cyclebot looks around them, at the empty hallway, "About what?"

"I want to discuss your price. I own Sedan, and I am certain the fact that I _don't_ own you makes him very nervous."

Sparkride gives him a shocked look, "You want me to... sell my spark to you?"

He moves his claws so they are tapping softly on the bot's chest, "It means that you will not have to pay me back for the reformat if you ever leave. That I will take care of you. Or any number of things. You'd be able to tell me that you don't like something and I'd be more apt to listen to you, rather than pushing at it. You have noticed that I did not tell Sedan he was getting a valve or spike mod when he said no. And _you_ got them anyway."

"I see." The cyclebot vents and looks away, "I am not for sale. I am a free bot, and will not make myself your slave."

"Indentured servant, if you prefer," Shockwave murmurs. "I am more than willing to buy your contract by the decavorn, and renegotiate when it runs out. Would that suit your sensibilities better?"

The bot tenses in his arms, "Perhaps. I do not want you to own me at all, Shockwave. Why would it upset Sedan that you do not _own_ me?"

He taps the bot on the nose, "In Decepticon culture, and Sedan _has_ been reading up on it, the bot that is sharing the berth that is not owned normally has superiority over the one that is. It does not matter that Sedan will have my bonding band on him, or has been carrying all my sparklings. If someone wanted to, they could ignore _him_ and go straight to you when asking questions or wanting to talk to my family when I am not there. If I own you, then they will have to go to Sedan, and act properly around him. He's been classically trained on how to do this sort of thing."

"In that case, I would be willing to negotiate a contract where you own me only in name. That way he would not have to worry, and you would not truly-"

"No," Shockwave interrupts. "No. That is not acceptable. If I own you, little bot, then I _own_ you. Spark and processor. You will be _mine_ and will never doubt my ownership of you." In this, he will be honest with the cyclebot. "I am a very possessive bot. It is in my base coding."

Sparkride shifts a tiny bit in his arms, studying him. "... will you keep me safe?"

He nods once, sharply, "Any damage done to you will be fixed instantly, and I will do all that I can to shield you from the more unsavory parts of Decepticon culture."

The bot looks down at the floor, "Will you be sending Glider to a good school?"

He rolls his optic, "The very best. She will want for nothing. The credits you put into the bank account for her and Nitro frittered away on whores is nothing in comparison to what she will get now."

She will have the best of everything, and never want for anything. He also suspects that she will be terribly spoiled by Megatron. The bot loved sparklings so, and femme sparklings even more. She will have him wrapped around her dainty minibot fingers before she can even walk.

And Megatron will love every klik of it. He has already expressed great joy in the few times he has been asked to watch her for the evening.

He's certain Starscream adores her, as well. Even if the seeker refuses to admit to be softsparked enough for that.

Sparkride offlines his visor, "I... I don't know. I ... freedom is a right of al-'

He puts his claw in the bot's mouth, "You will not say that in New Kaon, nor around me, little bot. Not if you want to keep use of your vocal processor. Right now you are teetering on the edge of my patience, and are still a cyclebot. I will be more willing to put up with your refusals when I can look at you with a hot spark. Right now, it is all I can do not to tear your glossa out."

Sparkride goes silent, and Shockwave places him on the medical berth, putting the new shell next to him.

The medic studies the frame, "This is a very good shell for a reformat. It's never held a spark before, so it will take the new one easily." He pats Sparkride's chest, "One last chance to change your mind, cyclebot. After this, you won't be able to transfer back into the old frame." It will, in fact, be recycled for scrap to prevent even the urge for transfer.

The cyclebot looks at it for a long moment, takes a soothing in-vent, and nods. "I'm ready for the transfer." The mech lays down, pointing up at Shockwave, "I'd like you to remove my chevron, and place it on my new helmet."

He pokes the forehead crest dubiously, "You already have horns, little bot. You don't need this."

Sparkride gives him an irritated look, "I _like_ my chevron. And you're setting me in a green and silver frame. Let me have my chevron."

He rolls his optic, "That's electric paint. You can change it to whatever colors you want."

The bot stares at the frame, tallying up the expense of so many mods and special features. "Really? If I . . If I sell myself to you for a decavorn at a fair price, how much of this frame will that pay off?"

Shockwave taps his claws on the berth, calculating it, "Less than an eighth." He can hear the bot suck in a sharp in-vent in shock. "But I would be generous if you agreed to my ownership, and let you pay off a full quarter of it in that decavorn."

Sparkride offlines his optics, laying flat and opening his plates to allow Razor to connect the datapad, "I need to think about this. Give me time."

His spark pulses hot in his chest as he thinks about another minibot in his berth. "As long as you think about it, I will give you time. He can be _much_ more patient when it comes to minibots. Especially ones 'facing other minibots in his berth.

Maybe he'll use Sparkride at a minibot brothel to watch all the prostibots use _him_, and Sedan in his lap to play with his delicious tiny spark.

There were several brothels he knew of that would love to have the use of a minibot for the evening. One of them even specialized in small-framed bots and would allow him to record the event. Not quite the same as having an orgy of minibots, but nearly as good.

He sat down on a guest seat to watch the procedure as the medic offlined Sparkride's systems to prepare for the transfer.

* * *

><p>He holds his newest minibot in his arms, rubbing Sparkride's chest lovingly as he walks down the hall. The former cyclebot moans as he onlines slowly, blinking at him with pretty green optics. "I... I feel..." The bot gasps, arching up and moaning, "Warm."<p>

He _has_ been playing with the bot's frame since the transfer finished. He wasn't going to let a little thing like his minibot being offline stop him from touching such a tasty morsel. "Anything else?" He wants to make sure that the code to keep the valve and spike off is working. If not, he'll need to do more tweaks to it. He's glad there isn't a telltale tapping of the spike pressurizing against armor, but if Sparkride starts rubbing at it, he can't show Sedan just yet.

Shockwave rubs his claws against the bot's pelvic armor, and Sparkride squirms, trying to get his servo back up to his sparkplates. "N-no. Just . . my spark feels so hot." Another squirm, made utterly delicious by his minibot frame, "And . . I feel so small." He is significantly smaller than he was as a cyclebot, but the change is still small enough that he finds it silly that the bot would remark on it.

He smiles, sticking his claws in his little bot's mouth, "You're larger than a normal minibot, precious."

Sparkride's optics dim, and the bot arches up to get more touching, "Use my spark?"

He teases at various transformation seams, stepping into the room. "I think Sedan should get you first." He looks away from Sparkride, What do you think, Se-" He cuts himself off, blinking in shock, "Lord Megatron. Did you... want something?"

His Lord turns around, kissing Glider on the head, "I wanted to show off to the Autobots that we do have sparklings running around." The bot pauses, "Well, if not literally."

Sedan is leaning against Megatron's ped, servos stroking the larger bot's armor. His little bot knows how to be properly demure and submissive for the large Decepticon.

"Yes, My Liege. They will be very jealous that we have such an adorable femme sparkling in our midst." Shockwave holds out Sparkride's heated frame, "Sparkride has taken well to his reformat. He has the mods you requested as well." Shockwave touches Sparkride's pelvic armor to demonstrate, manipulating his claws to pull the armor plating away and reveal the recessed spike and the valve.

Megatron moves over, rubbing a finger on it, trying to get the spike to pressurize, and frowning when that doesn't happen. "Did you install a defective one?"

If it was defective, it wouldn't have sprung up so eagerly in Sparkride's servo, even as an empty shell. "No, my lord. As I told you, Sedan doesn't want them in the berth. I have it set so they will not react. When you call for Sparkride in your berth, I will have him fully ready for you. I will even be providing you with a datapad with the turn on and shut off codes. So you can play with him however you wish."

Megatron raises an optic ridge with interest, "That is interesting." Glider is set in Sedan's servos, and Sparkride put on the floor with his 'facing mods exposed, before Shockwave is yanked against his leaders chest and gets groped demandingly. "I look forward to using your valve when you have one." The bot's fingers rub at his armor, right where the mod will go, "I want you dripping for me. I would like a spike large enough for a Decepticon, as well. But just a valve will be fine for now."

Shockwave nuzzles his face against Megatron's shoulder, turning a bit to lick at his neck cabling. "Yes, my liege. It will take some time to acquire a suitable spike mod, but the valve can be installed sometime in the next decacycle if you wish it."

Strong servos grope his aft again, "I do wish it. You will install the valve as soon as possible so that I may be the first to take it." Megatron pauses, "Size it a bit smaller than my spike. I want you tight."

Shockwave licks the neck cabling again, "Yes, My Liege."

Megatron rubs the hot pelvic armor against him demandingly, "I'd tell you to suck on my spike now, but I must go to talk to the Autobots." Megatron leans down, rubbing his thumb against Sparkride's 'facing mods for a moment, then picks up Glider. The Decepticon leader presses a tiny kiss to Sedan's head, murmuring softly, "Since you are very certain you don't want to join us in the berth with our mods, Sweetspark, I will not ask you a second time."

Sedan smiles, kissing Megatron back, "Thank you, My Lord. Go show them how wonderful you are with sparklings. She's never fussy with you."

In fact, Glider is already curled contentedly against Megatron's chest, basking in the warmth of his spark. Glider knows what any bot that spends time around Megatron comes to know-the bot has a spark second to none.

Sadly, there would be no more thoughts of pleasuring that spark, as the bond denied him that. At least he could interface with the mods. It was going to be magnificent, getting a valve for his liege to use as he pleased.

He is practically squirming with anticipation for it. Maybe his lord will use him on a com call to the Autobots, just to show his power. He would not even mind being told to suck spike with Lugnut, as long as it is Megatron's spike and he doesn't have his glossa touch Lugnut's that much.

Lord Megatron stands up, done playing with Sparkride's inactive 'facing array, and kisses him. "I want him with a hotspark code when he's put in my room. It will remain until he returns to your room."

He nods reluctantly, unsure if that will be healthy for his little bot. "Yes, My Lord."

His aft is groped, "Good. I want to see how well he reacts to us covering him in transfluid."

He isn't surprised that is the plan, especially since they agreed not to spike his tiny bot. "I'm sure he'll be just as happy as I was to have it done."

Or Sparkride's hotspark code will make him that happy and eager for it, no matter how he may feel about it afterwards. Hotspark codes are tricky things like that. Good for making a bot enjoy something they otherwise wouldn't, because their spark keeps pulsing hot and needy in their chest.

He's not sure how that will interact with the spike and valve mods, but he suspects it will be quite messy.

Megatron squeezes his aft again, and leaves the room.

Sedan moves over to Sparkride, reaching over to pinch on of the horns experimentally. "Close the 'facing mod panels, I don't like them."

Sparkride makes a tiny wanting sound, servos grasping at the air, "Those are _sensitive_." And they should be, since Shockwave tweaked the bot's coding to be more eager if you play with him like a minibot _should_ be played with.

"Really?" Sedan presses up against Sparkride after the bot closes his panels, tucking his mods away. "So it feels really good when I do this?" He stands up on the tips of his peds to lick one of the horns, and Sparkride cries out with pleasure, clutching at Sedan's frame.

The sight of the two minibot frames rubbing together makes Shockwave's spark throb with desire.

Stepping closer, he dims his optic, picking them up. "Shall we continue this in the berth, my little bots?"

Sparkride is writing against his chest, unable to talk coherently, but Sedan continues to pinch and tease the little horns. "I'd like that, my love. I have been looking forward to this."

He's been kissing Sparkride when Shockwave was away, even though he had an awful cyclebot frame. At least now Sparkride is adorable and sexy, showing off his hot minibot frame with all the characteristic sluttiness that he had as a cyclebot. When the bot gets more used to the frame, Shockwave suspects that Sparkride will be the sluttiest of his minibots, assuming he is allowed to gradually accumulate more when he proves to Lord Megatron that he is responsible enough for them.

He carries his little bots to the berth. They have to celebrate the new frame, and he can think of no better way to do it.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I got a anonymous review that I want to answer, but can't by email or whatever.

No, Shockwave does not think about 'facing Glider. At all. He thinks of her as his sparkling, and wants to take care of her. I assure you nothing bad will happen to her at all. She is safe, even when she grows up, etc.

And yes, Shockwave is a terrible person. We thought that was very obvious _ He is not _meant _to be a good guy. Everything here is filtered through his perceptions. Don't just take what he says at face value. He is not a good person, and you need to realize that this is not meant to make you adore Shockwave. He is a Decepticon, people _ He's not a good guy.

Transformers Belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>He's been kissing Sparkride when Shockwave was away, even though he had an awful cyclebot frame. At least now Sparkride is adorable and sexy, showing off his hot minibot frame with all the characteristic sluttiness that he had as a cyclebot. When the bot gets more used to the frame, Shockwave suspects that Sparkride will be the sluttiest of his minibots, assuming he is allowed to gradually accumulate more when he proves to Lord Megatron that he is responsible enough for them.<em>

_He carries his little bots to the berth. They have to celebrate the new frame, and he can think of no better way to do it._

* * *

><p>Shockwave sits and reviews the various recordings from the previous night around the base. And there is nothing very interesting going on, just the typical night time activity of recharging or 'facing. Megatron had pulled Lugnut into the berth, but that was <em>not<em> something he wanted to see, so he didn't do more than a cursory look through it to make sure that nothing terrible happened.

He knows his Lord trusts him to make sure that he didn't accidentally damage Lugnut in some way, and the planebot was too _proud_ of the damage to get it fixed. Nothing of the sort happened, thankfully.

But no. The most interesting thing happened in his own berth.

Right next to him.

As he recharged.

Shockwave had been thoroughly sated by his two minibots, who had taken turns riding his spark to overload. He'd enjoyed that recharge very well, and had not realized that neither of his minibots had offlined when he had.

They'd laid on top of him, panting and venting as their engines clicked and cooled slowly. Sedan had slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and examined Shockwave's frame, making sure he was offline before scooting close to Sparkride. He was sure the bots were going to kiss and cuddle, but . .

Sedan smiled at Sparkride and rested a servo on the bot's sparkplates. "If Shockwave ever loves you more than me, I will crush your spark while you recharge."

Shockwave's spark warms at the thought of it. His little bot is taking on such a deliciously Decepticon attitude about this, and it means that they will raise their sparklings correctly. He won't have to worry about an Autobot taint in their upbringing while Sedan is there to help him. His little bot will be by his side, raising them with the correct hard edge that all bots should know, but Autobots ignore.

Not every bot is one you can be all sweetsparked and nice to. His little sparklings should know that intimately. He does not want them taken in by the first bot that touches them. They will not be berthwarmers. He will make sure that they are courted properly.

Even if that means that his sparklings have to offline any bot that thinks that their tiny size means they are easy targets.

The one he worries most about is the only sparkling they have right now. Glider does not have the strong, Decepticon coding that his sparklings will inherit from him. But it is good to know that his sweetspark has a tough center.

And it's hot that his bot is threatening the other minibot about his love. He will always love his Sweetspark best. Sedan loves him back so sweetly that he can do nothing less than return every bit of that love and more. He has found the bot he intends to have craft his bonding brush, and intends to visit the mech sometime in the next stellar cycle to have the brush made individually for him.

Which will be accepted with a great deal of excitement, especially when he explains how he will _never_ be able to remove it. Shockwave will use the same type of paint for his own servo, of course. He's not letting his little bot think that he's tied to Shockwave, and Shockwave can just forget about him. No, no. He will be reminded of his Precious' love whenever he looks at his claw.

He looks forward to it.

His sweet little bot will make the perfect consort. And he will make certain that his Precious knows that he has authority over any other lovers that they take. He does not want Sedan to feel threatened by them. Not when his little consort will be his most important bot.

Shockwave replays the vid file, shivering when his bot makes the threat again, and Sparkride whispers frightened promises that he won't steal Shockwave away from him. How silly his Sweetspark is, to think that he could ever love their toybot more than he loves Sedan.

He may have modified the bot into the almost perfect berthbot, but that is all he is. A berthbot. One that Lord Megatron will use, but a berthbot none the less.

He is tempted to go out and return to his quarters to 'face his little bots again, but he knows that it will only distract him from what he _should_ be doing, and he wants to prove to Megatron that he is worthy of getting more minibots. He also knows better than to pull his Precious into his lap as he works here, since that will be frowned on as well. His Lord is generous enough to allow him to always be able to look at the screen connected to his quarters, as it is.

He returns to work, thinking about how he's going to prepare Sparkride for this sols visit to their Lord.

He won't be giving his minibot any overloads from his mods, as Megatron had commed him and requested that they be allowed to show the bot what interfacing mod overloads were like first.

Shockwave hopes Megatron makes the minibot grind his spike on Starscream's wings. And then overload on them, just to hear the seeker screech unhappily as his wings are streaked with fluids. He's positive, from reviewing the vids, that Starscream has not allowed Megatron the honor of that act.

He will most likely only be using the spike and valve mods in Megatron's berth, since Sedan hates the things. He has no problem doing that for his Sweetspark. He will do almost anything for his Precious, if he's only asked.

Sedan just needs to realize how true that is.

* * *

><p>Shockwave rubs his servos together in glee.<p>

There is a _minibot_ on the planet he's visiting. In the crystal garden.

And Megatron has given him permission to catch as many as he wants. There are no limits for him anymore, and he can just get any he'd like.

And here is a minibot, just sitting in the crystal garden with his optics offline.

It is like Primus himself decided to give him a gift.

He wonders how to approach the minibot. The bot has a clear Autobot insignia on his chest, and will not take kindly to seeing him in his Decepticon frame, yet Shockwave is unwilling to expose his double-identity to a bot that may escape at some point.

And then he sees the pretty waiterbot for the garden-also a minibot frame, but one unfortunately put on his 'do not botnap' list because he likes the service in this garden and cafe-carrying a tray of energon towards the bot.

Perfect.

Shockwave extends an arm and drags the minibot over to him before the bot can exit into the garden, and pulls the bot onto his lap. The minibot mech giggles, and balances his tray carefully. "Shockwave, you know you're not supposed to grab us like that!" the mech slaps his free servo against Shockwave's chest. "Be a good bot and keep the claws to yourself unless you've paid for the . . .extra service."

He loves that about this planet. All the minibots here are playful with him, since they know how well he tips them, and is always willing to do so much more for them. This one once had a virus that he couldn't afford to remove, and had actually allowed him to connect a datapad to clean it out.

He rubs a claw along the little bot's faceplates, "I just wanted you to give that bot," he points at the green minibot he had been looking at, "a cube of energon from me. Don't bother telling him it is from me, just tell him it is on the house." This is also a standard thing for him to do for minibots. They know that he does this, and will keep it secret so that the intended mech doesn't refuse it for the exact reason of what he's planning.

The waiterbot shifts in his lap, unknowingly rubbing against his hidden spikemod - he's kind of glad he has the thing disabled, but sad that he can't feel the pleasure of a minibot rubbing against it - and shows him the tray, "Which one?"

Shockwave makes a show of dipping a claw into a relatively plain cube of energon to taste it, and then dips again when the bot is distracted by watching his antlers absorb the energon from his other servo, letting a bit of a very simple recharge-drug dissolve in the cube. "This one," he taps the glass. His minibots here are going to be so upset that he drugged one of their kind-but the bot is an Autobot, and they have far less sympathy for Autobots than most neutrals do.

The minibot purrs against him, "Yes, Shockwave." He lets the little bot slip off his lap, "Anything else?"

He lets his optic drift over the little bot, lingering on his sparkplates, "Maybe later you could...?" he trails off meaningfully.

The minibot waves a tiny finger at him, "Nuh-uh. You're out in the public area, and I'm in a relationship. Both mean that you don't get to play with my plates."

That was too bad. He enjoyed playing with the minibots, even if he never got to overload them here. The one time he'd even gotten to touch a spark the bot had been gone the next time he'd paid the shop a visit. Perhaps the tip he had given had been a little _too_ generous.

Shockwave leans back as the minibot wanders off, aft wiggling enticingly, as if begging to be groped. Now it was simply a matter of waiting, and hoping his minibots weren't too disappointed when the mech collapsed and he went to botnap him.

He pulls out his credit pad, and starts tabulating up how much he owes right now, since he's going to have to cut and run when the little bot is offline. He makes sure to overpay quite a bit - even more than his usual amount - knowing that will help them turn a blind optic to it. He slowly finishes his cube, watching the little bot drink the drugged energon.

After the bot finishes his cube, it's just a matter of waiting a little bit longer, and watching as the bot blinked his optics and slumped over to one side in the garden. He stands and approaches the bot, scooping the minibot's deeply recharging frame up in his arms.

"Shockwave!" a gasp sounds from behind him, and he turns to face the waiterbot, whose orange paint has paled with dismay. "You . . you used us to drug a minibot?"

He reaches out and pets the minibot's head gently, "I'm sorry, little one. It won't happen again. This Autobot was a special case." He tucks a credit chip into the waiterbot's servo; compensation for any trouble he might get in for giving the drugged energon.

The little bot gives him an upset look as heads to the door. "I'm going to have to report this to the Policebots, Shockwave."

He walks by the little waiterbot, patting him on the head again, "Go ahead, Sweetspark. Just give me a klik headstart?"

The bot shuffles his adorable peds, glancing at the credit chip and at the green minibot's Autobot symbol, "I'll walk _really_ slow."

He smiles, hidden in his faceplate. "That's all I ask," he murmurs, and heads out the door quickly.

The minibot in his arms is bulkier than most minibots, with thicker armor than he is used to. Shockwave isn't sure if he likes this, or if he's going to strip the bot down and armor him up with something lighter and thinner. Perhaps he'll let his Sweetspark decide which way he prefers.

Shockwave makes it to his ship without any trouble, and slips inside with his prey in his claws. The bot is well-polished, but he is unsure how strong the little thing may be, so he carefully cuffs the bot with mild stasis cuffs, adapted for the minibot frame.

He keeps the little mech in his lap as he sets the autopilot on the ship. Petting the little bot absently, he starts to fill in the report as he returns to New Kaon. He's glad that he was finished with what he was doing as Longarm, or he'd have far more trouble than he would have.

The mech starts to stir just as he's doing some general editing of what he wrote, and the little bot's blue optics flicker at him in confusion as his processor starts to pick up what is going on. He looks down at his newest minibot, head tilted with interest, "Are you feeling better, precious?"

The mech gives him a horrified look, struggling to move in the cuffs, "Shockwave!"

"Yes, little one?" he slides his claws across the minibot's frame, studying his seams and armor joins. The bot is very well armored, and will likely look so small and adorable when he's stripped to protoform. Shockwave makes a note to strip the bot down sometime soon to investigate.

"Release me at once," the bot demands, "and I will not be forced to offline you in the night."

How adorable. His little one thinks he stands a chance against him in combat.

He pets the little bot's helmet, "Then I suppose I'll have to take you home, and we will see about that." He also imagines that Sedan will threaten the little bot for trying to pull affection away. He can't wait to see the recording of his consort-to-be's warning to the mech. Maybe Sedan will threaten to slice the green bot's spark apart a little at a time.

He had given his little bot an energyblade for a reason. Even though his precious hadn't asked for a weapon. He was hoping Sedan would wake him up to feed him the tiny slices of spark if he ever decided Sparkride had gone too far.

It was likely that the little bot would not be so vicious, and certainly not the first few times he offlined a bot, but Shockwave could hope. And hope he did.

The bot squirms, and Shockwave pinches his stubby little horns, eliciting a cry of dismayed pleasure. He was very good at making minibot frames feel good. "What is your name, little one? I would like to know what to call you when I am using your spark."

The mech tries to squirm, but is unable to due to the cuffs, "Frag off! I'm not telling you anything!"

He rubs his claws along the little bot's sparkplates, noting the neutral warmth, "Well, I _could_ call you Frag, but that's not something we'll be able to use in polite company. Are you sure you want that as your designation?"

The minibot growls at him wordlessly, optics narrowed in anger.

He kind of wonders if he should give in to his urge to lick and suck on the bot.

Silly question.

He bends down and takes a stubby horn into his mouth; he does not mind showing off his mouth for his little pets, and he knows Megatron will likely make him pleasure his spike on camera soon enough. The bot arches up with a cry and Shockwave lets his denta press down on the horn lightly, just enough to trigger all the sensitive circuits there.

He slowly works his claws into delicate transformation seams, teasing and touching every single one he can as he sucks on the horn. By the time he's finished lighting up all the pleasure nodes on the little bot, the minibot is panting and whining. "Want to tell me your name now, little bot?"

The mech just whines in his lap, trying to flip over to grind into his legs.

Maybe he shouldn't have gone quite that far.

The bot's sparkplate locks are clicking open and closed rapidly, and Shockwave hums thoughtfully, unsure if he should take the bot's spark now or wait until he introduces the newest pet to Sedan. It would be better to wait, but he's not entirely sure if he can. Not with the sweet way the little green bot is writhing for him, begging wordlessly for more.

He taps his claws on the mechs chest, and he's about to reach into the tiny crack showing through when he stops. He knows that Sedan will want to test the newest minibot first. To make _sure_ that he's good enough for Shockwave.

It will be a good way to show his newest minibot that Sedan is the top bot in his minibot harem. He will keep the green bot warm, but leave his spark untouched.

Sedan will likely want him to remove the cuffs, and he will need to figure out if the bot will try to escape then.

"Your designation, little bot?" he asks again, dipping his claws into seams to keep the bot's spark nice and hot. With the bridges he has hijacking codes for, it is a short journey home, and it will not do the bot any damage to be kept revved and ready for a few megacycles.

"T-Tap-Out," the bot hisses at him, before snapping his plates shut, realizing he isn't getting his spark fragged yet.

Oh, dear. Tap-Out is listed in his registries as a ninjabot.

He'll have to make sure to use a cuff because of that. He knows the mech will try to escape and take his other minibots with. He's thankful he got the contract for owning Sparkride, and that Sedan will outright _refuse_ to go.

What he's most worried about is Glider.

Autobots used to be very prone to stealing sparklings from their Decepticon creators to "save" them from their evil upbringing. He is glad that practice fell out of use a long time ago, but the sentiment is still there. He would not be surprised if the ninjabots still do it.

He will offline Tap-Out brutally if the bot tries to steal his sparkling. Make a lesson out of the bot for any who would consider taking his sweet sparklings in the future.

He hopes the bot will not try such a terrible thing. Then he won't have to offline the mech.

"Well, Tap-Out," he purrs, claws teasing the frame more, "we will be approaching New Kaon soon, and you will get to meet your new lovers there."

Tap-Out's optics widen, "W-what?"

He rubs the mechs plates, "You _have_ heard about my precious little bots, haven't you?" He was pretty sure that it has gotten _all over_ the universe that he has Sedan.

The ninjabot tries to squirm, "Bot_s_?" the mech asks, stressing the plural.

He smiles, kissing the minibot softly, "Yes. Two other little minibots, just for me." His claws pinch at the little horns, "Three now. I'm sure Sedan will like you."

Or Tap-Out will be offlined in the night. Which is also delicious, but only if Sedan does it. If Sparkride does, there will be a very great deal of punishment coming down on the bot.

Not that he will object to paddling Sparkride's aft and making him recharge in the cage. He will have to drag that same cage out for Tap-Out, and pile it full of blankets and pillows so the bot will have a comfortable place to recharge until he knows he can trust the ninjabot. There is enough space in the bars for Sedan to offline him if he needs to. He hopes his Sweetspark won't object to the use of the cage again. At least it is suited for Tap-Out's size, and watching him lap energon from the dish will prove quite erotic.

The thought of it makes his spark pulse.

He continues to rub and play with Tap-Out's frame, keeping the bot nice and hot for his Sweetspark as he travels the rest of the way to New Kaon.

By the time he gets there, Tap-Out has repeatedly opened his plates and silently begged to be used. He's glad it was _silent_, because outright asking would have been impossible for him to refuse.

Carrying Tap-Out into the base, he passes the throne room to see if Lord Megatron is in it, and is not surprised to see he isn't. He puts the report where he normally does, so that Megatron can get to it easily, and heads to his room.

When he arrives, he finds Sedan rocking Glider, feeding her from a little sippy cube of sparkling energon. Glider is slapping her claws against the cube, trying to get more than the tiny sips he allows her so she won't get air bubbles in her intake. Sparkride is studying a datapad, and he's surprised to find that the minibot has a mouthclamp on. He's obviously said something to offend Sedan.

He walks over, and presses a kiss to his little bot's helmet, "Hello, Precious. I brought us a gift. Would you like to be the first to use it?"

Sedan looks at him, then at Tap-Out. His little bot holds Glider closer, frowning, "... Do... Do I hav-"

He presses a kiss to his little bot's mouth, "_No_. Never. You are not expected to at all. He is for _you_ to use if you _want_ to. You are not going to be forced, Precious."

His Sweetspark lowers his visor, and his voice is very quiet when he asks, "Am I not enough for you? Is that why you keep bringing home other bots?" He looks up, expression turned pleading, "If there is something I can do to please you better, I will do it. Do . . if I agree to get mods, will you stop bringing other bots to take my place?"

He puts Tap-Out on the floor, tugging his Precious and their sparkling into his arms, kissing Sedan lovingly. "_No_. You are never being replaced, Sweetspark. My beautiful little bot, I could _never_ replace you. I told you that this bot is a _gift _for us." He presses his claws to his little bot's sides, "I wanted to have you use his spark so he knows how important you are to me." He nuzzles his Precious, "You can tell me if you think his spark is good enough or not. If not, we can have him and Sparkride 'face until Tap-Out gets it _right_. No need for you to waste time on teaching him."

Reassured by his words, Sedan gives the mech a superior look, "I don't want to interface with him until he's been given a deep scan for viruses. And I want him to recharge in the cage. I've studied the datapads you have given me, and Tap-Out is a ninjabot. I won't have him recharging with us, or near Glider until we know he is safe."

A wise choice by his little minibot. Shockwave kisses him again. "Of course, Sweetspark."

Sedan cuddles against him, holding Glider next to their sparks, "And Sparkride isn't allowed to speak for the next megacycle, and when the clamp is off, he will apologize for what he said about Lord Megatron."

He'll have to review what the bot said, but he trusts Sedan's judgment. Nibbling on an audio nub, he revs his engine, "I love you."

Sedan melts into him, holding his neck and cuddling, "I love you, too. I'm so _glad_ you're home. I was worried you'd get hurt."

"I am very rarely injured on my missions, Sweetspark. Do not worry." He pinches the bot's audio nubs lightly. "Would you like to come with me while I have the medicbot scan Tap-Out?"

Sedan shakes his head, "No. I want to stay with Glider. She is still fueling up." He looks down and tickles her helm, "She needs longer to fuel up than normal models do. She has such a tiny little tank."

He loves that about her. She's so tiny, and will always _be_ tiny. He hopes she'll lean toward Sedan's size, rather than the far more tall litheness of the cyclebot CNA in her.

He puts Sedan down softly, kissing his head, "Should we com Megatron to ask him if he wants to look after her while we do this?"

Sedan hums softly, "I can. He may demand that Sparkride come with, or something else, but I can deal with that while you are gone."

He nods, lifting Tap-Out into his arms, "Do whatever you think is best, Precious."

"I will." Sedan turns to the console to contact his Liege, bouncing Glider in his arms. Sparkride looks at the ninjabot with concern in his optics, but Shockwave does not much care for Sparkride's opinion on botnapping Autobots.

He has been thinking about investing in one of the more expensive 'facing toys. Something he can lay Sparkride on and have it stimulate the bot's spark, and possibly his 'facing mods. It would be quite entertaining to watch.

He steps out of the room, holding Tap-Out's still panting form. "Time to make sure you're clean, little bot." He's glad Sedan suggested this, since ninjabots are notorious for 'facing pretty much anything. He's heard stories of a few trying to frag various organic things. Some of which that are not sentient.

He isn't sure if they just _really_ love nature, or if it was like Oil Slick and Scalpel with new lab equipment. He could have done without seeing Oil Slick rub his spark against the new shipment of expensive equipment, but he had to make sure that it wasn't _damaged_ by being used like that.

Especially since Blitzwing had paid him a visit less than a decacycle later and bent him over the equipment, fragging him so thoroughly that if the equipment hadn't withstood that initial trial, it would have all been ruined at that moment. And it was rather erotic watching Scalpel caress his machines, though the little bot continually thwarted his efforts to get the bot in his berth. He called Shockwave a 'creepy, hulking brute' and tends to threaten him with offlining.

It makes Shockwave's spark hot.

Tap-Out squirms in his arms, feeling the pulse from his spark. "Fr-fragger!"

He rubs the bot on the chest, "Be polite, little bot. I wouldn't be surprised if Sedan mouthclamps you if you are too rude. You were doing quite well with you silence before."

Tap-Out gasps as claws delve into sensitive seams, "I'm n-not _infected_."

He rubs the little horns, "We'll let the medic confirm that."

"Don't need a medical exam," the bot insists, twitching a leg with pleasure. Shockwave catches it and rubs the joints, wondering how the ninjabot can move even that much with stasis cuffs on. Even medium stasis cuffs.

"You will engage in whatever scans my Sedan wants, little bot. Sedan was made to interface many bots with viruses, and you will not make him worry about catching another one ever again."

The minibot mewls for a moment as he teases at the horns. When he lets the bot be more coherent, Tap-Out says, "_You_ make him 'fa-"

He pinches the horn, "_No_, and if you say that again, I will remove one of these without anesthetic. Sedan will never be forced into anything he does not wish to do. He is to be my consort, and you will not forget that."

"F-frag you," the bot hisses, and twitches again, trying to lash out at him.

"I will be getting him the best bonding brush available," Shockwave purrs, tickling Tap-Out's seams. The little bot is delicious, even if he is a ninjabot, and Oil Slick will not be happy at all to find that Shockwave has one as a pet. Ninjabots-even exiled ninjabots who failed their graduation tests-have issues with ninjabots as berthslaves.

He steps into the medical bay, and Razor walks over, "Sedan told me you have a bot that needs a full medical exam?"

He is amused to know about his Precious' initiative. He was expecting a simple scan, but if Sedan wants it to be a full one, he will not complain. "If that's what my Sweetspark said, I will do it."

Razor pokes Tap-Out in the head thoughtfully, "He wants me to do a spark exam, too. Get all the readings done now. That fine?"

"I don't need a fragging spark exam from Decepticons, and I don-mmph!" the bot makes emphatic noises behind the mouthclamp that Razor has fit on him. The medic has no patience for bots sometimes.

Shockwave studies the minibot, and then settles down to watch. "Yes. A full exam and a spark exam. A thorough spark exam. You have permission to test all of his cables and examine all of his sensor nodes."

The medic walks over to the private room, "In here, I suppose?"

It _is_ the usual place he has his minibots tested and fixed, but, "Was there anything specific Sedan wanted for him?"

Razor pauses, tapping the datapad, "He wanted to make sure that Tap-Out was the cleanest possible, and to make sure everything was visible."

Most likely meant literally, at that. "We can use one of those berths," he points to a semi public area, "since they're close to one of the medical washracks."

If his Sweetspark wants Tap-Out humiliated, he can do it easily enough. They move the minibot over and he sends out a message to several of his intelligence agents that have been rather tardy in offering their reports to him. He orders them to come immediately with their files, and then settles in to watch his minibot have an embarrassingly thorough exam.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, this one is pretty much all porn. Not much plot in that porn, either. As usual, uncensored version is on livejournal and tumblr.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>If his Sweetspark wants Tap-Out humiliated, he can do it easily enough. They move the minibot over and he sends out a message to several of his intelligence agents that have been rather tardy in offering their reports to him. He orders them to come immediately with their files, and then settles in to watch his minibot have an embarrassingly thorough exam.<em>

* * *

><p>He pets the minibot on the helmet, deeply amused at all the various traps that had been found and cleaned out. He is amazed that the medical wash had even taken off a thin layer of shine that had apparently been meant to paralyze a bot after an overload. His little ninjabot was very prepared for escaping from the berth after an interface, but the medical exam stopped that in its tracks.<p>

The spark exam even removed a latent virus that would only effect the other bot.

Now his minibot is clean and shiny and ready to be used however they please. And he plans on using the bot quite thoroughly. His spark was so pretty when the medic overloaded it, and his minionbots had crowded around the berth to watch the bot have his spark manipulated.

His optics had been blazing with something-fury or arousal-and it had been a beautiful sight. He recorded it for his Sweetspark's enjoyment.

He pinches lightly at his little bot's new horns, proud of himself for crafting the helmet so it looks the same as the one he had before. He thinks the new armor he put on the bot after the protoform check is so much _better_ than that bulky and thick armor before. It isn't as strong as the armor he plans on putting Sedan in, but just as thin.

It doesn't matter that this is whorebot armor for _Tap-Out_. If his little consort-to-be protests it, he will replace it, though. He just thinks it adds to whatever it is Sedan was proving to the ninjabot.

Most likely showing that his Precious is willing and able to provide punishment for acting incorrectly.

It's adorable that his minibot is pulling rank on the other minibots. It makes him want to pull Sedan on top of him and let the little bot ride his spark and show everyone that he gets to do with Shockwave whatever he pleases-as long as it pleases Shockwave as well. It's almost enough to make him want to get some temporary bonding paint to show that they are engaged to be bonded.

But no.

He wants to show his little bot how _serious_ he is about bonding. Only the most permanent paint will do, and with the best bonding brush. Anything less would be an insult to their love.

And he wants to see his Precious with the paint to see how happy he is.

Maybe his little bot will smudge him a bit in his excitement. He's always liked that idea. It showed how much the other bot loved the one that was there. He wouldn't smudge Sedan's, of course, but that doesn't mean he'd not like his if it wasn't perfect.

He steps into his room and places the restrained, mouth-clamped minibot on the berth. It's been long enough that Sparkride has had his own mouthclamp removed, and the ex-cyclebot is sitting respectfully to one side of Sedan, optics dim. It looks as if Megatron had not demanded Sparkride. Likely because Shockwave had chided him over his obvious attempts at stretching the bot's valve. Every single time he sends Sparkride over, the bot comes back with a sore valve from having it fingered and played with too much. It's obvious that Megatron and Starscream are trying to see if they can work the bot up to being fragged.

They won't be able to.

Minibots are _far_ too tiny for that, and he will not let them damage his little bot like that. They would misplace all sorts of internal components and break his minibot apart. He does not want to have Sparkride returned to him half offlined, and all he can do is hold his servo as the little mech's spark extinguishes.

It would hurt him far too much knowing he couldn't have kept Sparkride safe like he had promised.

Sedan walks over to him, rubbing against him shyly, "Is he clean, love?"

He picks his little bot up, kissing him softly, "Yes, Precious. He is. If it wasn't for you demanding this, it is likely we would have gotten hurt. We'll have to do this with _every_ bot I bring home for us."

"Yes," Sedan murmurs, nuzzling against Shockwave's sparkplates. "We should. I won't let them hurt you." He turns and looks down at Tap-Out on the berth. "I want to see him kiss Sparkride first. If he does a good job, we can leave the mouth-clamp off for the interfacing." He kisses Shockwave again, "Does that sound okay, Shockwave?"

Petting his little bot, he nods, "Of course." He reaches over, pulling Sparkride to the berth, and setting him next to Tap-Out. "You can remove the mouthclamp. Just be careful, since we don't want his armor damaged."

Sedan squirms in his arms, "Is he in... in the thin armor? Is it the kind you plan on using for me?"

He pets Sedan softly, "No. This is not nearly as strong as I want for you. Oil Slick is working on it, and when it is done, we'll have fun putting it on you."

"I hope it's pretty," Sedan says, dipping his tiny fingers into Shockwave's seams. "I want to be pretty for you. I want to have pretty sparklings with you." He rubs against Shockwave, and then turns to watch Sparkride take the mouthclamp off of the ninjabot. "Kiss him."

Sparkride leans in and whispers something to Tap-Out, and Shockwave narrows his optic, "Do you have something you wish to share with us, Sparkride?"

The bot pales a bit, and shakes his head, "No, Shockwave. I was just telling him it would be alright. That you are a very good lover and won't hurt him."

He kisses Sedan softly on the top of the helmet, "I am _always_ loving to minibots."

His little bot makes a tiny, happy sound, "The _best_ lover ever." He's kissed softly, glossa flicking in hesitantly, "Love you."

He sits on the berth, rubbing Sedan's side gently, "I love you, too." He sets his little bot on the berth next to him, claws on his frame possessively. "Kiss him, Sparkride. He'll no longer be able to hurt you just from a kiss."

"Yes, Shockwave," the little bot says, and obediently leans down to kiss the ninjabot.

* * *

><p>"I want to know how you are feeling right now."<p>

His Precious lays loose in his arm, "Really good. Even better since you're home."

"Even with Glider away?"

Sedan flushes slightly, "She is in good servos. Lord Megatron spoils her terribly, and she always comes back with a tank full of sparkling candies. Sparkling candy is so expensive. I wish he wouldn't get her so used to fueling on it. It's not as good for her as normal sparkling energon." He shifts so Shockwave can kiss down his chest, around his open sparkchamber.

"Lord Megatron enjoys having sparklings to care for."

Sedan wiggles, trying to entice him closer, "We should work on making another then, love."

His engine roars at that, he would _love_ to make a sparkling with his Precious, but... "After we are bonded, and when Glider is a little older. She will do better with a sibling when she is older."

Sedan arches up, visor dim, "I want to bond with you now."

He sets Sparkride on the berth, petting the lovely audio nubs, "Soon, Precious. Do not keep pushing."

"I'm sorry," the bot says softly, turning to kiss his claws. "I just want you to be happy. To be happy with you, in bonded bliss."

Shockwave curls up on the berth with his minibots, dragging a soft heating blanket up over them. "Some sol we will, my Sweetspark, but you must be patient. We will have Lord Megatron himself officiate at our ceremony, if he is willing. Would you like that?"

Sedan cuddles against him, optics bright, "I would." His little bot's tiny fingers toy with his now closed plates, "You said you'll be making our brushes." He nods at that, since he has told his little bot his plans. "Will I be allowed to paint a design on your claw?"

He smiles at that thought, "I'd love it if you did."

"I want to make it pretty, so you will be proud to display it for every bot to see." Sedan nuzzles him affectionately, and Shockwave strokes his back.

"If you gave me a smudged mark encircled with obscenities I would still show it off to every bot I met, Sweetspark, because it would be _your_ mark." He pinches the audio nubbins, and watches Sedan wiggle against him. It's wonderful the way his sweet little bot moves against his frame when his spark is heating up.

He sends the beam to turn off the light, he _does_ need to recharge, but they can 'face in the morning. Having their newest little bot in with them then, as well. Let the bot work for a cube of energon. If Tap-Out doesn't like it, there is plenty of energon in the bowl.

He kisses his little bots softly, "Goodnight, my minibots."

Sedan and Sparkride cuddle against him, murmuring their own goodnight as well. He is not surprised to not hear anything from the ninjabot, but he'll have plenty of time to train him later.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Like I said up top, this one is pretty much all porn. Not much plot in that porn, either. As usual, uncensored version is on livejournal and tumblr.


	16. Chapter 16

Last chapter, everyone. Hope you liked it :3

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

* * *

><p><em>He kisses his little bots softly, "Goodnight, my minibots."<em>

_Sedan and Sparkride cuddle against him, murmuring their own goodnight as well. He is not surprised to not hear anything from the ninjabot, but he'll have plenty of time to train him later._

* * *

><p>Oil Slick looks at him with an unreadable expression on his face for a long moment before finally saying, "You will let Tap-Out go."<p>

"No," Shockwave answers him, and then turns his attention back to his datapad.

Wicked claws reach up to pull the datapad down, and force his optic back on the ninjabot. "Yes. You will let him go now."

"No." Shockwave dislikes repeating himself, and he pulls the datapad back. "He is mine. I captured him, and he will be learning to enjoy his new life with my minibots." He gently flicks a claw at Oil Slick, "Go back to your triple-changer. I hear he has been admiring a truckbot recently. One of those slutbot models with the glass over their sparkplates."

Oil Slick gives him a flat look, "What he's doing isn't important right now. What _is_ important is the fact that you have a _ninjabot_ that you are keeping as a berth slave. Ninjabots are _not_ meant to be caged."

He turns away, "That's nice. He will learn to love being with us. You should accept that. Lord Megatron had no problem with me keeping Tap-Out."

Even though _Shockwave_ is growing irritated with the bot, even after only two sols. The frustrating mech had tried taking Glider out of the room. Right now Tap-Out is very _firmly_ stuck in the cage and has several codes running through him to show how horrible of a bot he is for trying to steal a sparkling.

There was no forgiveness for such an act. _Perhaps_ if Tap-Out proved himself loyal to Lord Megatron and subservient to his other minibots and Shockwave, then he might redeem himself in a vorn or two for having tried something so heinous.

He had tried apologizing, but Shockwave had been in no mood to listen to him, and Sedan had been calling out for the bot's spark, clutching Glider to his chest protectively. He knows if he leaves Sedan around Tap-Out alone now, Tap-Out is unlikely to survive the encounter.

He is willing to wait just a little while longer, but he will likely let his little bot kill the ninjabot if Tap-Out keeps pushing. He has no interest in minibots that do such terrible things.

Oil Slick glares down at him, "Let him _go_. I will not allow you to keep him there. Ninjabots are not meant to be in captivity, and you never should have done this in the first place."

He puts the datapad back in front of his face, "I think I hear your triple-changer calling you. Get out of my office."

"No." Oil Slick climbs up onto his desk and sits down on it, right in front of his monitors, like a twitchy cybercat needing some attention. He's fairly certain that if he shared that comparison with Oil Slick, Shockwave would lose an antler to those wicked claws. "You will release him, Shockwave. Ninjabots are not meant to be put in chains."

He reshapes his optic and gives the bot an arch look. "Oh? I think your Blitzwing would argue against that."

Oil Slick hisses, making the cybercat comparison all the more apt, and twitches his claws angrily, "You know what I mean, fragger!"

Primus, he doesn't want to deal with this. He had been considering getting rid of Tap-Out because of the sparkling stealing, but now this is going to make him give the ninjabot more time to adjust since he doesn't want Oil Slick to think he has any sway over what he does. "Leave, Oil Slick. Go to your lover, and let me _work_. I know that you have work, you can do that."

"Yes. My work is getting you to release the ninjabot that you have been sparkraping."

Shockwave pushes the little bot off of his desk. "You know very well that I do not take unwilling lovers, cyclebot. He has enjoyed everything we have done to him; begged for most of it." He pauses, "Except for the punishments, which he has earned on his own merit. If you had a sparkling with Blitzwing and the bot had tried to steal it, I know he would no longer be alive."

The mech gives him a very dark look, "Until you release the bot, consider our trades null and void."

He watches the mech leave, and sighs softly. He had been hoping to get that armor for Sedan, and several other things. The bot had even gotten a few things he was needing, and Shockwave was just waiting on him. Now he needs to deal with this, as well.

The minibot was becoming less and less wanted the more he stays.

At this point, it may prove best to just drop the thing off on another planet with a sharp warning to never cross paths with Shockwave again. He fumes silently at his desk and turns the screen displaying his Precious to the front, studying it. Sedan is holding Glider near the ninjabot's cage, hissing something at the bot inside.

Oh, dear. His Sweetspark has apparently realized that his cameras do not have good audio coverage in that particular spot and is taking advantage of that. He's going to have to paddle Sedan's aft when he gets home this sol.

He's also going to have to upgrade the audio, as well. He hadn't _needed_ to before, but this bot is making him do all sorts of things he never wanted to do. He is not the least bit happy about that.

* * *

><p>He rubs Sedan's aft softly, glaring down at Tap-Out, "You are far more trouble than you're worth."<p>

Sedan squirms on his lap, sniffling as Shockwave's claws stroke the soft, heated metal. His little Sweetspark hadn't enjoyed the spanking at all-but it would have defeated the purpose if he had. Sedan was not meant to enjoy his punishments. If he had writhed the way Oil Slick does when bent over a lap, Shockwave would have needed to find a new punishment for him instead of spanking.

Tap-Out stares at him with blazing, furious optics, "And you wonder why I think it's not safe to leave a sparkling with you when you choose to discipline your lover for having a private conversation."

He pets his Precious softly, "He knows that he isn't supposed to do that. If he had kept his voice at a reasonable volume, I wouldn't have needed to do this at all. He was obviously telling you not to touch our sparkling, but he chose to keep it quiet when he knows I like hearing him."

Sedan curls up against him, "I... I won't do it again."

He rubs his little bot's back, "I know you won't, Precious. I hate having to punish you for this, but you know better."

His little bot offers him a wobbly smile, "Y-yes. If I want private communication, I am to use my private coms. I'm sorry." He nuzzles Shockwave's claws. "He made me so mad that I forgot." Sedan kisses one of his claws, his visor dim. "Let me make it up to you?"

Stroking his back, Shockwave gives him a silent shake of his head, and then answers, "No. Later, little one. I am thinking of what to do with our ninjabot right now."

Sedan cuddles against him, nodding silently.

Tap-Out glares, "You _sicken_ me."

Shockwave really doesn't want to deal with this bot. Sedan adores him, Sparkride loves it here, and Glider is the happiest sparkling he's ever seen. He has no clue why Tap-Out is such a terrible minibot. He wouldn't be surprised if it is all that ninjabot coding in him making him so irritating. Oil Slick is hard to pay attention to when he's going off on a ninjabot rant.

He just wishes he could figure out a good way to get rid of Tap-Out, since he knows offlining the fragger will make Oil Slick all the more upset.

Dumping the bot on a random planet is more and more appealing with each passing sol. "If you have nothing pleasant to say and continue to speak, I will have your glossa removed," he warns. Drop him off with his armor stripped in the middle of a whorebot garden. Possibly with a note attached to his chest, letting the whorebots know to take advantage of their gift before the ninjabot manages to escape his chains.

The ninjabot hisses at him, hiding in the blankets and meshes. Sedan glares at the bot angrily, still curled up tightly against Shockwave, "I don't want him out of the cage."

He really can't blame his love for wanting that at all, not when he's so _angry_ at the bot over everything. "Then he will stay in the cage." He doesn't like that he has yet to actually 'face the bot, since the mech keeps refusing his spark. He has only gotten to play with the tiny spark with his claws, and it has become increasingly irritating to deal with.

He does not want to get rid of the bot before he finally gets to feel his spark on the minibot, but it is increasingly likely that's what is going to happen.

It's very irritating, but he will have to deal with it. After all, up until his little Sweetspark, he only rarely had the opportunity to interface his sweet little minibots. He had felt so few tiny, gorgeous sparks against his own, and he savors each and every interface with them.

Which made the bot's stubborn refusal even more infuriating. Had he been less noble of a bot, he would simply hack the bot into willingness. It would be easy enough to do.

But Shockwave wants his bots very willing and eager, without the subtle twitches that even the best hack will induce in their behavior.

Sedan cuddles into him a little more, legs shaking against him weakly, "I... I don't want him in the berthroom. He continually shows he has not earned it."

Shockwave rubs his sore little bot softly, "I know, Precious, I know. But we need to make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous. I could not live with myself if he escaped and damaged anything. I will figure _something_ out, and then we will have no troubles to deal with again."

If his little bot takes it as a death threat, all the better. He wants the ninjabot to feel threatened after what he's done. After trying to steal a sparkling. Shockwave strokes his Sedan, fondling the cute little aft of his lover, making him squirm even more, trying to evade the touches to his sensitive armor plating. He loves making his little bots wiggle like this after they have been punished.

* * *

><p>He looks down at the ninjabot in his lap, not even bothering to pet the mechs horns, and disconnects the datapad he used to put the finishing touch on the hacking he did. "There. You won't be able to <em>lie<em> about what you did to my sparkling. And you can not lie about what I'm about to do, either."

Tap-Out glares at him from behind the mouthclamp, wanting to start cursing at him.

He sets the bot on the ground, claws firmly on his little shoulder, "The planet I'm putting you on is Bedlam, it is a Autobot friendly neutral planet, and you can return to Cybertron or wherever else you want to go easily enough. If you come near Decepticon space, do not be surprised if I remove your spark."

Tap-Out makes noises behind the mouthclamp, and Shockwave smiles to himself as the bot realizes he is being dumped in the crystal garden of a brothel, right beside the red cora cluster. He watches the minibot's optics cloud over as the bot begins to writhe on the ground in his chains, trying to flip over to rub his spark on the crystals.

As much as he would love to record it all, the noise has drawn the attention of the bots inside, and Shockwave makes a reluctant exit before he can be spotted.

When he returns to the ship, he has slipped into his Longarm disguise to stave off attention paid to him. Longarm's cheerful demeanor and blue optics sliding interest right off him. He can't wait until he sees his Precious.

Slipping into the door, he walks into the main area, searching for a few cubes of specialty blend energon. He wants to celebrate the loss of a sparkling stealer, and him being able to get Oil Slick to continue to make the armor for his little bot. He looks forward to his Precious looking even tinier and stronger than ever.

The thought of it makes his spark pulse.

Suddenly something slams into him from behind, and there's a soft hum and pressure against his throat as an energy blade flickers to life. "Who the frag are you and why are you on my ship?" his little bot hisses in his audio, digging the blade in just enough to singe his armor. "This ship belongs to Shockwave, and he will _not_ deal kindly with you if you are still here when he returns, intruder."

His spark swells at how well his beloved deals with bots, even if he isn't exactly happy having that done to _him_. He starts to move his servo to Sedan's, only for the blade to dig in a little tighter, and the little bot to start to growl wordlessly. He lets his servo drop, slipping out of his normally Longarm voice to his normal one. "It is perfectly okay, Sedan."

His little bot gives him a confused look, but the blade does not move, "You can mimic his voice, but that doesn't mean that you _are_ him. I'm not going to let an _Autobot_ into here. It is better to have an empty shell than to allow an intruder in."

Shockwave slowly unfolds himself, joints hinging up and out, limbs extended to their normal positions, and he can feel his little bot venting against him with shock. He reaches up and takes the energy blade from Sedan's loose grip. "I had forgotten that I had not let you see my disguise, my little one." He plucks Sedan from his shoulder and cradles him against his chest. "You are surprisingly fierce. I like that."

Sedan relaxes in his hold, curling up against him, "I was _worried_ about you. We're on this planet, and you could have gotten hurt. If I had known you could do this, I wouldn't have been so on edge and jumpy. I wouldn't have _attacked_ you!"

He kisses his lovely little bot, "I don't mind you doing that, since you've shown that you are very competent at fighting. If I hadn't done that, I never would have known!"

Sedan gives him a spark-broken look, "This was... a _test_?"

He shakes his head quickly, nuzzling and kissing his love, "No, Precious, no. Not at all. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm just glad to know that you are perfectly able to take care of yourself without me here."

"I don't like it," Sedan mutters, clutching at him. "I don't like being without you." He dims his visor. "Show me your disguise again? I didn't get a good look."

Shockwave folds himself down until he's much smaller, large for an Autobot, but rather small for a neutral or Decepticon. He is a master at fitting and folding himself this way, and any discomfort he had felt early in life has long since faded away. This frame feels almost as natural as his other, though he always feels better when he is not compacted. "Do you like it?" he asks, moving his false mouth as he flickers his false optics at his lover.

Sedan rubs tiny fingers along his face, a small frown on his mouth, "I guess?" His little bot touches his false mouth, touching his dente with a frown, "I like your gears more, and you are not as wonderful to cuddle against like this."

He moves forward, kissing Sedan softly, small glossa flicking in, "But you don't mind it, do you? I can remain out of disguise entirely if that is what you wish."

Sedan frowns, touching him again, "I never said that. I wouldn't mind 'facing you like this if you wanted. Just..." His chest is rubbed softly, "Can you go back to your purple color? I like that so much more."

Triggering his paint to swap pallets is easy enough, and Sedan sighs with pleasure against him. "The shades I use would be rather suspicious on an Autobot frame. I avoid this color scheme when I am in this disguise." He dims his false optics and grinds his plates against Sedan. "My spark is still the same." As are his mods, and he is wondering how long it will be before Lord Megatron demands to interface him this way.

Sedan grinds back, visor dimming in return, "I suppose we have time to test that out, don't we?"

He smiles with his false mouth, "We certainly do. I'm going to a truly neutral planet, and you can be at my side when I'm not in disguise."

His little bot's fingers brush his head, "I will take advantage of the fact that you're in it now, then."

Lifting his lover up a bit more, Shockwave carries him into the berthroom, "Oh, yes. I believe we will have to take advantage of the fact that this ship has autopilot." He triggers it to get them away from the planet and the ninjabot, and then pushes Sedan onto the berth. "Will you be eager for me, or reluctant to 'face the Autobot intruder?"

His little bot squirms under his servos, "For now, I want to 'face you because it is you, just in a different frame. We can play games later." A finger drifts along his arm, "Later tonight, even. I just want you how you are now, though."

He smiles, allowing himself his normal mannerisms, even if they feel slightly awkward in his body as it is now, "Only because it is you, Precious." He leans down, kissing Sedan softly, "Only for you."

His little bot opens for him, visor dimming even more, "I love you."

He straddles Sedan slowly, opening his plates, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>He runs his claws slowly along the slim rod of metal, tapping it softly to make sure that the paint inside of it is not going to escape, and frowns. He knows that it is perfect, and nothing can ruin it, but he is still worried.<p>

His little bot is recharging on their berth, curled up next to Glider for a stasis nap as he looks in the vidscreen, but he is going to have to wake him soon.

He has finished the bonding brush, and he knows his little bot wants a bonding. He is still worried. He doesn't want Sedan to think that the brush isn't good enough, or just accepts because it means they are _finally_ getting bonded.

Sparkride is sitting off to one side, weaving something out of long strands of supple metal. He thinks it's supposed to end up as a blanket of some sort, but Shockwave was never one for crafting such things. He might purchase them, and hunt for the ones made by Scalpel's kin-which were slagging impossible to find nowadays, weavers are so rare now-but he did not understand making them.

He creeps out his office and sends Sparkride a text, _Go into the living area and wait for me on the couch. I have something to show you, and would like your opinion on it_.

Hopefully his petbot will put the blanket supplies down and leave Glider and Sedan in recharge.

He watches intently as Sparkride packs the items away, and smiles when the minibot soothes Sedan back into recharge when the movement wakes his little bot up. Sparkride puts Glider in her little sparkling berth because of something Sedan said, it was a little too quiet to make out, but he knows it was only that silent because his Precious is half offline.

When Sparkride is sitting on the couch in the main room, he leaves his office to go back to his quarters. The bonding brush is in his subspace, since he doesn't want anyone to stop him and demand he show it off before he gets an opinion from a bot he actually trusts to know what to say. Unlike from Oil Slick, who will just insult it and demand that he never use it at all.

He just wishes the ninjabot would stop freaking out about bonding, and finally let Blitzwing present a brush. At least then, he wouldn't have to deal with the cyclebot's attitude about how much he loves Sedan.

And the pair could frag each other senseless and still invite just as many bots to their berth. It was not as if Blitzwing was fool enough to ask for a sparkbond, even if the mad bot clearly longed for one.

Part of the time.

He was, after all, rather mad. His desires rarely stabilized much more than his face ever did.

The rest of the time the bot lusted after slutty truckbots and slim cyclebot frames, and occasionally interfaced with the tiny cyclebot minionbot that lurked around, following Oil Slick like a particularly persistent sentient fungus.

He slips into the room, walking over to his little pet bot. Sparkride looks at him for a little bit, then looks away, "What toy did you get this time?"

Ah, his little bot thinks he's going to stick something in his sparkchamber or valve. Well, he isn't Lord Megatron, and he hasn't been requested to do anything. "Not a toy, little bot." He tilts Sparkride's head up, kissing him demandingly, glossa flicking in. "Something far more important." He smiles, "Not for you, either. As I said, I want your opinion." He starts to reach into his subspace, "You must tell me if Sedan will like it. Not for what it is, though. I know he'll like it for that. But for what it looks like."

"Did you finally . . ," the bot trails off, and then leans back, "show me what you want me to look at."

He pulls the bonding brush out of his subspace and kneels down so Sparkride can take a closer look at it. Shockwave holds it close to the little bot, letting him examine all the details on the handle, which is curled around with intricate golden wires entwined with silver curls and a delicate pattern of purple beneath it all. Sparkride hums, optics brightening a bit. "It's lovely."

There's a horrified, sparkbroken gasp behind him, and Shockwave turns to find Sedan staring at them with a visor so dim it's almost completely offline.

He reaches over to his little bot, "Prec-"

Sedan sobs softly, mouth hidden behind a servo, "Y-you don't want _me_?"

"Oh, Precio-" He's cut off by his little bot rushing past him, making hurt sounds as he runs out the door, slipping past his claws. "Sedan!" He gets up, shoving the bonding brush in his subspace as he takes off after his little bot. When he gets to the hallway, his beloved little bot is nowhere to be found, and he doesn't know where to even begin looking.

Sparkride stands by his peds, having rushed out with him, "I . . that was not slagging good at all. We should find him before he does something stupid."

Shockwave pushes Sparkride back into his quarters. "You will stay and watch Glider and _I_ will find my Sweetspark and explain that I was only getting your opinion." He would never propose a bond to their berthbot. He may love Sparkride in his own way, but it is not the same as loving Sedan. Not even a little bit.

Sparkride gives him a dirty look, but nods, "He could be with Lord Megatron."

He sighs softly, "Maybe." He closes the door, walking over to his Lord's room, knocking softly on the door. When it opens, he is not the least bit surprised to see Starscream. He gets yanked off his peds into the room, and pushed against the wall demandingly.

"You're here early, not that I'm complaining. Spread your legs."

That is something he doesn't like about the seeker. He shakes his head, "No. I'm looking for Sedan. He took off, and I wanted to know if he's here."

The seeker, frowns at him, claws tapping on his side, "No. Why did he run away from you, anyway? I can't think of any reason why. Your little bot fragging adores you."

"There was a misunderstanding." He pushes the claws away from his pelvic armor as the bot tries to encourage him to spread his thighs apart. "I need to find him. I will assume from your reactions that he is not here."

Starscream fondles him, still stubbornly attempting to have his way, "He is not. I'm sure he'll make his way back to your room eventually. He knows where he belongs, unlike some bots, who do not know when to spread their legs and let their superiors take their valves."

He glares at the bot, legs firmly shut, "I'm going to ask him to _bond_ with me."

The mech pauses, servo stilling, "Right now?" He nods, and the bot pulls away, "Well, that changes things." The seeker moves back close, rubbing pelvic armor, "Sparkbonding?"

He shakes his head, "Just bonding. He doesn't like 'facing mods, and doesn't want to shut Sparkride out of our berth."

Starscream rubs his face, claws touching his mouth, "Sparkbonding has all sorts of advantages, though. You'd love it."

"It means that I could not have sparklings with my other minibots," Shockwave says, opening his mouth to suck obediently on the claws. Appeasing Starscream in this way meant he would be more willing to help him track down his Sweetspark. "I do intend to spark with Sparkride some sol."

"Really?" Starscream chuckles, "Oh, yes. When you get him with sparkling, you will have to bring him to our berth."

He twirls his gears softly, "Of course. I'd have it no other way."

The seeker kisses him after removing his claws, "Good." He's gently pushed to the door, "Now get out before I shove you in the berth. I'll be sure to have bots help you look for your minibot. No one wants to lose their soon-to-be-bonded. We'll find him soon."

He relaxes a bit, stepping out the door, "Thank you, Starscream."

The seeker slips a claw under his chin, tipping his face up into another kiss, "I'll even make sure Strika doesn't join in. Since she'd only scare him further into hiding."

From what Shockwave understands, Lugnut is quite sparkbroken that he is not allowed to watch Glider when they need a sparkling sitter. He would trust his sparkling with Lugnut easily enough, but not with Strika. Not after what she had done. Perhaps when she leaves with Team Chaar on a long mission, he will allow Lugnut to care for Glider some evening.

But he can deal with that later.

He kisses the seeker softly, murmuring another thanks, and the bot pushes him away, servo trailing on his back and lingering on his aft, "Go find your little loverbot, no need to thank me. If he's in one of the other Generals' rooms, we'll com you. But go search the base." The mech pauses, looking at him knowingly, "Have you tried comming him, though?"

He hasn't, which is foolish. He shakes his head, putting his claw to his temple, "Sedan?" There's nothing but silence in return. "He isn't answering."

The seeker smiles, "Go check your recordings. You'll find him easily. If you can't, we'll start the search in earnest."

If the seeker finds him first, Shockwave knows what sort of thank you gift the mech will expect from him. He won't even object to the kinky things the seeker will ask him to do.

But he intends to find his spark's desire before the seeker does. He settles in front of his monitors and pulls up the camera recordings of the hallways around his room, and watches his little bot flee and then tracks him through the halls and into a lift, which carries him several levels down. The minibot then rushes down empty hallways and ends up in the datapad storage racks, curled up in a corner.

He smiles, heading out of his office, walking quickly through the halls in a much less circuitous route than his little bot, and makes it to the storage racks quickly. His little mech's ped is sticking out from under one of the storage racks, and he sends a small text to Starscream informing him to not to start the search since he has his little bot in his sight.

He peeks around the corner, looking down at Sedan, and murmurs softly, "Precious?"

His minibot is curled up in the datapads, sobbing softly into his knees, and he looks so hurt and broken, it makes his spark feel like tiny cracks are creeping along the surface of it. Just one tap could break it.

Sedan looks up, optical lubricant smearing his cheeks, "Wh-wh-why are you b-bonding with him? You . . you said you loved _me_!" Sedan gets up and hisses at him abruptly, "I'll _offline_ him before you get to paint his finger!"

Shockwave pulls the little bot onto his lap, stroking his shaking frame. "It was a misunderstanding, sweetspark. I do not want to bond with Sparkride. I was only showing him a bonding brush." He drops his voice a bit, "_Our_ bonding brush."

His little bot gives him a hurt look, "Then why was _he_ getting shown it? I ... I should h-ha-" His little bot shutters his optics, looking away.

He kisses Sedan softly, "I wanted to know if you'd like it. He'd know if you like it."

His Precious curls up in his arms, shaking his head, "Y-you sho-should have gi-given it to me _first_. I'd ha-have loved it no matter what. You shouldn't have let _him_ have it!"

"He does not have it, Sweetspark." Shockwave pulls out the brush, "See? I still have the brush. It has not been given to another bot, because I will only give it to _you_. Sparkride did not even touch it."

Sedan stares at the brush and sniffles, his optics going wide, "It's . . ."

Oh, dear, his little bot thought the brush was too gaudy, or perhaps not pretty enough, and he was going to reject it and then Shockwave would spend the rest of his sols miserable and bondless, with his little bot hinting that he wanted a mech with better taste in brushes, and -

"-perfect."

Well... that's a relief.

He kisses his Precious lovingly, glad that he can do so in public now. It is well known he has a mouth since Megatron and Starscream keep yanking him into kisses, and he had to lick Megatron's spike with Lugnut while his leader had that call with the Autobots.

"I'm so glad you like it, Love." His claws draw along Sedan's sides, "Will you accept, then?"

Sedan laughs softly, "You already knew I'd never say no." He's tugged down into a demanding kiss, "I love you. _Of course_ I'm going to say yes."

Shockwave's spark pulses with joy, and he clutches his Sweetspark against him, kissing him with all the love his processor can put into it.

* * *

><p>The wonderful thing about bonding with a bot that already has a sparkling is the adorably grumpy looks that said sparkling gives when you spend several megacycles putting complicated painted decorations on her so she will match with her creator. Shockwave tickles her frame, trying to get her to smile, and she bites his claws viciously, drawing his attention to his bonding mark. It's a beautiful bit of ancient Cybertronian, scrolling around his claw in a complicated knot. It's gorgeous, and makes the simple decorated ring he'd put on Sedan look plain.<p>

He jiggles their sparkling - officially theirs, since the paint on her was used to signify that as well - a little more, smiling softly at her, and leans down to kiss his bonded on the head, "Love you."

Sedan leans against him visor dim with happiness, "I love you, too." His servo is pulled down, "We should get going, love. If we wait around here too long, it is very bad luck."

He would like to stay with Glider a little longer, deeply pleased with the fact that the special, Allspark-blessed paint absorbing into her frame to let her accept his spark as her creator, but knows his little bot is correct. "True. We'll give her to Sparkride just before we get on the ship."

He'd been granted a wonderful honeymoon as well; a full decacycle away from the base and his responsibilities to celebrate his bonding. He intended to spend it mostly in the berth, although the resort claimed to have a crystal garden he wanted to share with Sedan. Especially if the rumors of the red cora clusters and bots willing to drag you out of them after you had sated yourself were true. It was not the sort of thing you could openly advertise, after all.

Sedan curls against him, and he picks the little bot up, "Anyone else we need to speak to before we go?"

Sedan hums softly, "Lord Megatron gave his blessing, Blitzwing congratulated us twice, once as Icy and once as Random, Lugnut said how happy he was for us, and Starscream was disappointed that he couldn't frag your valve one last time."

He nods, "That does sound like all of it. I'm just glad that General Strika decided to stay away. I'm not sure how I feel with her around you."

Of course, one should not speak ill of a bot unless they want that bot to suddenly arrive, and it is as if his words have summoned Strika up from whatever pit she had been hiding in, as she strides proudly through the doors with several tiny bots trailing after her.

Ah. She's apparently decided to take some pets for herself and crash his bonding and-

Wait.

One of those bots was a minibot.

How _dare_ she take a mini as a pet and then parade him in front of Shockwave?

She spots him, optics lighting up, and walks to him quickly, "Shockvave!"

He offlines his optic, holding his little bots close, "What is it, Strika?" He just wants to go to the ship and not deal with her, and her uncaring servos. She doesn't know how to take ca-

"Pa-... papas?" Sedan says softly, peeking over his arm to the ground at the little bots next to Strika.

He blinks down at them, "These are your creators?" At his Precious' nod, he sets him down, and looks at Strika, "What do you want?" Such a thing only comes at a steep price, and he knows he will be paying for a _very_ long time if Team Chaar has anything to say about anything.

Sedan makes a soft noise and runs into his creators' arms, and they embrace him with all the affection of bots who likely assumed their sparkling was offline, or worse. He wonders if they knew what Sedan had been made to do. He wonders what they had been doing.

Strika tips her head to one side, "I vant your forgiveness for my hurting your bot. It vill not happen again, and I vant you to allow us to vatch Glider and any other sparklings you vill be having in the future."

He looks at Sedan, and holds Glider out to Strika, pulling her away for a moment, "His creators are not berthbots, are they?"

She huffs softly, "They are your bonding gifts. You can do whatever you like vith them. I am sure that your bonded vill vant them to be free, but that is your call."

He smiles, setting Glider in her servos, "Then, yes, you can look after her." He pauses, looking down at Sedan and his creators, "I don't know what to do with them yet, but I imagine they will be spending time with Sparkride."

"Mostly likely," Strika reaches over and lowers her voice, "They vere vorking in the mines and vere quite damaged. Especially the minibot vone. You vould do vell to go easy on them for now, Shockvave. They vere quite afraid, and the bots there had been taunting them vith the fact that their only sparkling vas condemned to a life of servicing sparks."

Shockwave makes a note of that, and then gives Glider a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you. I believe this means we will be delaying our honeymoon a sol or so while my Sweetspark enjoys the company of his creators, and I show them that I love their sparkling."

Strika smirks at him, "That is bad luck, and you know it. They know that you vill be going, and have talked to me about that."

He frowns, "I still thi-"

Sedan comes over to him, reaching up to be held, "Let's go, Shockwave."

He picks his little bot up, frowning, "You don't want to stay wi-"

He's kissed demandingly, "They're bonded, too. They know what we're doing. We can talk to them after we get back."

"If that is what you want, my Sweetspark," Shockwave is willing to risk bad luck to keep his beloved happy. Even if the resort they are going to is rumored to have hosted the Allspark at one time in the distant past. They claim that interfacing there has a higher chance of sparkling creation than anywhere else save the Allspark temple itself. As much as he would enjoy spreading Sedan out on the altar there, it is not an option for a Decepticon.

Sedan curls up in his arms as they walk out of the room, "I do. Let's go to the resort, I want to try out that crystal garden."

He smiles, kissing his little bot. "Of course, Precious."

This honeymoon is going to be the best thing ever, and his little bot has his entire family the moment they get back. And, if they're lucky, they can add that by one with a little bot already in the chamber.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Like I said up top, this is the last chapter. I hope you all liked it :3


End file.
